You were the only one
by AnnaVamp
Summary: Edward and Bella were married back at the beginning of the 20th century. Bella was expecting a child when he had to leave to go to war. What if Edward ended up being a vampire? How will he handle life without Bella? Will he ever see her again?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight at all**

**enjoy and please review**

_Just so you know, English is not my first language. So if there are mistakes, you can blame me but don't be too harsh on me..._

**I changed a few things about the characters... you'll figured out in the next chapters.**

**i'm going to post all the characters and their characteristics**

_Please, Review!!!_

Once Again **I do NOT own Twilight**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**What is so special about June 27th of the year 2010?**

"_Please do not go…" she paused and waited for my response. "Honey, do not go!" she cried. Her wet eyes were silently pleading me. I could read her thoughts so easily on her face. She was a real open book. I looked deep inside her chocolate brown eyes and felt like I could see her soul… and hold it in my bare hands. I sighed. _Man, that woman would be the death of me._ Since the first time I met her, I knew, somehow, that she was the one. The only one that would ever touch my heart. The only one for whom my heart would ever beat for. The only one for whom I would ever fight for. The only one who could tell me what to do. The only one… I would ever, ever love, with all my heart._

_I wiped a tear away from her cheek with my thumb. She took my hand in hers and kissed my fingers. "I have to go, Love" she shook her head and whispered to me. "I need you." I squeezed her hands. "Darling, we are at war. I cannot run away from my fate. I have to help my country, my nation." I kissed her forehead gently and then bend my knees so my eyes would be at her level. "I will come back." I told her confidently. "Love, I will come back."_

_I did not know why, but I had a feeling that I would be coming back. She laughed sadly at that and looked at her feet. "You do not know that…" She bit her lips. "You do not know." She replied to me, keeping her eyes down. I took her chin in my hand a lifted her head so she would me looking at me in the eyes. I knew that she could not resist my eyes. I did not know why, but she seemed dazzled by me every time she did. At first, I thought it was funny when she confessed it to me but then, I completely understood what she meant. I too, could spend hours just looking into her eyes. _

_She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen… even though she did not figure it out. She always thought she was the lucky one because _I _loved her. But the thing was, she never figured out it was the other way around. I still pinched myself every morning when I awoke next to her. I could not believe that she was mine. That beautiful, little, stubborn, clumsy, intelligent woman. At the very moment, she was looking at me like I was the prize. I laughed at my thought._

_She gave me a puzzled look and opened her mouth to ask me what was going on but I stopped her by placing my lips on hers. It filled me with wonder that I still felt the electricity passing through us the way it did the first time we touch. I knew she felt the same because she always shivered under my touch. I kissed her passionately so she could not argue anymore. It seemed like the kiss would never end but she finally broke away. _

_She looked at me and smiled. I gave her her favourite smile. "I know what you are doing, Mr. Masen. And I can tell you, it is definitely not working." I laughed at that. She knew me too much. It was unbelievable. _

"Edward…" someone called me from far away.

"_And what am I doing, oh amazing wife of mine?" She tipped her fingers on my chest and looked at me. "You are trying to make me forget that you are abandoning me in this city, alone, without you, pregnant and…"_

"Edward… come on dude" the voice was closer but still far away.

"_do you realise you won't be able to be there when this baby will come out to breathe some fresh air? You are going to miss all of it. Do you realise that?" We already had all these arguments before. Of course I had been thinking about it and it was killing me. She already was five months and a half pregnant. I was going to miss everything but what could I do? I had to go to war. I was leaving tomorrow. _God the timing was so bad! _"Bella, please stop it."_

And then I received a punch in the face and I ended up on the floor. I put my hand on my nose and looked around. When I saw who punched me I started yelling at my simili-brother. "What is your problem Emmett? Why did you punch me in the face? Holy cow! It hurt! You know you are stronger than everybody so could you please hold your strength when you punch your sibling! Man, what was the purpose of it?"

"_Emmett really pissed you off! I told him not to. That you were… thinking. But he didn't listen. But I told him. Sorry man he interrupted." _Jasper thought.

There were advantages and disadvantages being a mind reader. For instance, at this very moment, nobody knew about my exchange with Jasper. But sometimes, I heard some stuff that I would never want to hear in my entire life. And I blamed Jasper who could feel what people were feeling. So, about few minutes ago he was probably feeling my sadness because I was remembering my past and right now, he could feel my anger. Poor him, he must feel like a bipolar.

Alice, my little pixie-sister was sitting in his laps and was rubbing his back. She was looking at me with sadness in her eyes. She knew, of course what I was thinking about. She always knew. The three of us were the freaks among the coven. But Alice and me were even freakier than Jasper because we were answering question that were not yet asked. I am reading the question in the mind of the people while she is anticipating the question.

"I'm sorry bro, but I've been calling for you for ages and you were not answering. I was scared." He had a smirked on his face. Of course he didn't really care. What should I expect of him?

"Emmett, if Edward wasn't answering you, it is probably because he was occupied doing other things." She called from the other room.

"Mom! He wasn't doing anything. He was just there, sitting on the floor with his _no emotion_ face." He replied to Esme, our foster mother. She entered the living room.

"You didn't have to punch me in the face out of the blue!" I yelled at him.

"Emmett, Edward, sons, please. Try to get along. Emmett, leave Edward alone. Edward, be polite please."

"Why should I leave him alone. I mean he's been like this for the _entire_ day."

"_This guy will never ever learn." _Jasper thought with a sad smile on his face.

"_Oh dear God! Don't tell me he forgot… again!"_ Esme was exasperated.

"_I could slap him in the face if you want, Edward. Maybe he would remember then."_ Alice had a smirk on her pixie face. She tried to make a joke even though she knew it was hopeless.

"Emmett, what date are we today?" Rosalie came out of the garage. I knew she heard the entire conversation.

"Huh? Why do you ask me that babe? I don't know." He really looked like an imbecile at the very moment. He was very clueless. He was the only one who didn't understand.

"Emmett, please, son, think." Esme replied with her everlasting loving manners.

"Huh? Why? I don't understand. Why do you all want to know the date? Go check on the calendar or something." Emmett was starting to get annoyed. We were Sunday and Alice predicted a week of nice weather. So we were stuck here for at least a week. Not that I did mind, at all. I was barely getting outside. It was summer time. But Emmett wanted to go in town. Of course, he couldn't.

We heard Carlisle's car in the driveway. He was coming back from work. He entered the house. "Hello everybody." He then hugged Esme and pecked her lips. She smiled. And I shut there mind off. I didn't want to hear all their loving thought. Especially now. I pinched my nose, trying to think about something else.

"What were you talking about just before I came in?" Carlisle asked.

"_Oh I'm sorry Edward. About my thoughts. I shoul__dn't have…" _Esme was thinking.

I interrupted her. "It's alright Mom. I cannot forbid you to think that way only because I am sad. It would not be fare of me."

Carlisle looked puzzled for a slight second and then understanding crossed his face.

"_Oh__, Edward! Today is the 90__th__ years. Is that it?"_ I simply nodded. Carlisle was always fast to understand me. He was my father in many ways. I will always be grateful for him. He saved my life. I enjoy it. I learned a lot of things during those 90 years. But I was lacking in something. And everybody knew that. Because of what he did, I will never see my wife again. She is now waiting for me in heaven but, she is going to wait for me a long, long time.

Well _everybody_ knew is a huge word. Everybody _except_ for Emmett. He looked at use like if we were some sort of aliens talking in some foreign language. Now, he was _really_ annoyed. "Guys, can you tell me what's going on? Fill in the blanks?" Nobody answered. "Please?" We were still silent. "Come on. I'm completely lost."

"_Sometimes, I just can't believe I married that moron."_ Rosalie was rolling her eyes and then looked at me with apologize in her eyes. "Emmett. What date are we?" She asked him… again.

"Not that question again. What's the point?" Emmett was so slow to understand. It was unbelievable.

"Emmett, go check on the fucking calendar!" Alice was not the most patient person in the world but I rarely heard her swearing like this. We all looked at her with widened eyes.

"Alice, watch your language please." Esme was unpleased by what Alice just said.

"Yeah pixie. Don't talk to me like that." Emmett was shocked. So were we. All of us.

"Just go check the date on the calendar and Alice won't rip your head off for being such a jerk." Jasper replied calmly.

"_Fine, I'm going." _He got up._ "I still don't understand what it's the matter with the date."_

Rosalie sighed. "Finally."

He came back about five second later. Damn, he looked really bored.

"_Don't tell me he didn't understand."_ Esme thought

"_Seriously Emmett! It's the same every year. How can he not make links between facts?"_ Jasper was exasperated by his brother.

"_I'm so sorry Edward I married such an unemotional teddy bear."_ Rosalie was looking at me. It surprised me. She usually was the one who did not care about anything else other than herself. And Emmett is not _unemotional_. He's just… _slow_.

Carlisle was just shaking his head.

"_MY GOD__! Do I need to buy him a brain or what?"_ Alice's thought were the most funniest of all. I couldn't help but laughed at that.

They all looked at me like if I was crazy but when they saw Alice's smirk, they figured she must have thought something funny.

"So…" Carlisle started. "Son, what date are we?"

"We are the June 27th of the year 2010." He pronounced every syllable like if he was trying to explain one of Einstein's theories to a six years old.

"And that doesn't ring you a bell, honey?" Rose raised one eyebrow, expecting a positive answer.

"Should it?"

"You're unbelievable, Emmett!" Alice was now off Jasper's laps. The little 4'11'' pixie was standing right in front of a 6'4'' numb teddy bear. She really was pissed off because she knew today was a very sad day for me. The picture was actually funny because Emmett was backing off. He knew better than pissing off Alice. We all knew better than that.

"Alice, please calm down. You are not helping." Jasper sent her a wave of calm energy so she could relax a little. She did. Only a little. Esme looked at Jasper with a thankful look. She didn't like seeing her children fighting each other like this.

"Oh my Holy God! Alice. What is wrong with you? Is it really about today's date. What is so important about June 27th of the year 2010?"

"_Did he really have to ask?"_ Carlisle never passed comments like this usually but now, Emmett was really… really… being ignorant.

"Emmett, Edward had been changed by Carlisle on June 27th, 1920 at the age of nineteen. It has been exactly ninety years, today." Esme tried one last time to make him understand.

Emmett simply nodded. He didn't get it yet. I sighed. Not a chance. We have to tell him everything.

"It has been ninety years, today, since Edward had seen, for the last time, Bella."

Comprehension appeared on his face. FINALLY.

"Oh dude! I'm sorry." He really looked sorry. And I knew he was.

I simply nodded and walked outside of the house. I wanted to be alone.

**

* * *

**

_**So how was it?**_

_**Did you enjoy?? I hope so**_

**Please Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight**

**This Chapter is shorter than the first one... and I am sorry about that**

**ps: English is not my first language so try to understand, please**

**ENJOY  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

I ran away from my house. I ran, and ran, and ran, until I reached the meadow. I liked to think of it as _my _meadow. I really liked this place. It was so peaceful. There, I could be myself. I did not have to fear that someone might see something they should not. In this place, I could be a man, a boy, a child, a vampire… I could jump, run as fast as I could, laugh, cry, and shine. In this place, I could be myself. There, I could be alone and think of what I want without the fear that a vampire might see me. I could let my feelings fill me up. Back at home, I could not. Not with Jasper around at least. I could not be depresses. And, seriously it sucks.

I arrived in the clearing and took a deep breathe, even though it was useless. I sat there, in the high grass, among the flowers. I was not looking at anything, or listening to anything either. I was just thinking. Thinking about the two women of my life.

_Bella…_ She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my entire life. And God knows I've existed long enough. She was gentle, clumsy and so, so stubborn. When she had fixed her mind on something, nothing could make her change it. It was kind of sexy. She _was_ sexy. She had wavy dark brown hair that ended up in the middle of her back. It matched perfectly her naturally pale skin. She really was a delicate 5'4'' tall young lady. She was fascinated by literature. She was always reading books or studying. It was quite inappropriate for a good lady back then, but I didn't care. Most of the men thought I was crazy because I chose Bella over Anna.

The two of them were sisters. But seriously, if I did not know they were, I would have never guessed. They had nothing in common. Anna was taller, about 5'6''. She had long curly blonde golden hair and blue eyes. She was very attractive. But she was not the most intelligent girl on earth. Seriously, she was an ignorant jealous sister. She was definitely beautiful. They both were. But I preferred brunettes over blondies. Anna had no brain, just amazing curves.

I did not have much choice to make. On one hand, Anna; blonde, stupid, beautiful but selfish arrogant plastic daughter of a rich man. The only that she cared about was fashion, and how beautiful she was. She was extremely jealous of her little sister because she did not have to do anything to be beautiful. On the other hand was Bella, the cadet: brunette, intelligent, cultivated, selfless, polite, passionate, amazing, beautiful, stubborn, lovable, clumsy, simple, kind, pessimistic, has a low self esteem, sexy, affectionate… and the list goes on and on. Everything was appealing to me. I really, really was in love with her.

_I still am deeply in love with her, and it will never change. _I thought.

So, Bella was _of course _the first woman of my life. Anna was definitely not the second one. Elena was. Elena was my daughter. When I left to go to war in 1918, Bella was pregnant. And when I came back, she was waiting for me with a beautiful baby girl. A true angel. She had Bella's chocolate eyes with my bronze hair. I did not have the chance to see her growing up because I was turned into a vampire about a year and a half later. But, from what I saw, she was amazing. She certainly was as beautiful as her mother. I really wished I could have been there for both of them.

Maybe if I had not gone to war back …

"_Edward!" _Alice's mind interrupted my thoughts. _"Do you mind if I join you?"_ She was coming to the meadow. I sighed. What could I do? In fact I did mind. I wanted to be alone. But I could not answer her back. My gift was only working one way. So I waited for her. She was not far.

She arrived in the meadow and smiled sadly at me. _"I know what you were thinking, brother." _She stated in her mind. I chuckled at that.

"Am I not supposed to be the mind reader here?" I stated.

"I do not need to read your mind to know what's in it. You were thinking of Bella… and Elena." I was shocked. No… I was beyond shocked. I rarely spoke of my wife to the others but I have never, ever spoken of my daughter to any of them. I only told them once about my story, and I edited. Of course they knew I was hiding things.

"H-how…? You…?" I certainly looked like a fish. "How did you know?"

"Jasper can feel what you feel remember? Once, he felt something strange in you. He told me that it was a little bit like what Esme and Carlisle are feeling for us. And Jazz told me that when the feeling was in you, you had the _Bella _look on your face." The _Bella_ look was the face I had when I was thinking about my past. Since mostly of the time my past included Bella, they called it the _Bella_ look.

"So when Jazzy told me that you felt deep love, but in a different way than what you usually feel about Bella, we only guessed that there was someone else. And we went to see Carlisle, since he knows almost everything about you…"

_Ah Carlisle! Of course…_ I frowned my eyebrows.

"_Do NOT blame him, Edward. We were a serious pain in the ass. He did not want to tell us but we insisted and insisted and insisted again and again and again and…"_

"Ok, Ok. I got it." I interrupted he mind. "You were a serious pain in the ass and he told you about Ele…" The word died in my mouth. That is exactly why I haven't talked about my daughter before. It hurt too much.

"_I'm so sorry Edward." _Alice spoke to me in her head. "_I know I shouldn't ask but…"_

I knew what she wanted. She wanted to know everything. I didn't want to but, I owed her that much. She really was amazing. A true sister to me. I mean, once I talked to Carlisle. He already knew everything. I felt so good afterwards. So… relieved. And I trusted Alice. Maybe I could, just this once…

"Edward?" She was looking straight at me.

"Alice… it hurts. Really hurts… and I'm not sure if…" I could not continue.

"Edward." She sighed. "How long has it been since we first meet. Fifty, sixty years? And you still don't trust me? Still don't trust us?" I shook my head.

"Alice. It is not a matter of trust. It is a part of me. And… well I am willing to tell you. Everything… It might help me." She was shocked. She certainly did not consider me accepting. "And I think I should tell everyone else." Her mouth was on the floor.

"I… I… You… How…" She babbled. It was kind of funny actually.

"Who are you and what have you done of my brother?" She asked.

I started to laughed. And she laughed too.

"No seriously Ali. I'm fine. I truly believe that it is going to help me. And you all deserve to know. I mean, I know everything about you guys. You can hardly hide something from me." I looked at my shoes. "I realise now that I am being unfair to all of you. I am intruding your personal life and memories and I am keeping everything for me. I am so…"

"Don't say anything more Edward. We never blamed you. We know it is hard. You were the only one who had a family when you were human." She put her hand on my shoulder.

She was right. None of them had family waiting for them during their human life. Of course they had parents, brothers and sisters. But no wife and daughter, like me. Carlisle's father was death and he never fully integrated himself in the society. He was respected and everything but he had no real friends. Esme had an abusive husband, whom by the way she did not love. The only human she cared about was his son that died few days after she gave birth to him. This is why she tried to kill herself. Rosalie had a fiancé who raped her, if it counted as a beloved one. Emmett had his parents. Alice didn't remember his human life and Jasper was at war, far away from any kind of relationship. I was the _only_ one. And it was time for my _current family_ to know my story.

"Come on Alice. I race you there." She rolled her eyes. She knew I was going to win, of course. I was the fastest runner.

"You are definitely going to win. But I'll see you there. Wait for me to start the story, okay." I nodded and started to run towards our house.

When I entered the house, I called everyone for a family meeting. They all came into the dining room. They looked at me.

"_Bro, I am so so so so so so so soorrrrrryyyy!!! I am such a jerk. I forgot. Once again." _Emmett was apologising silently. I looked at him and made him understand that everything was alright. That he was forgiven. The rest of the family caught our exchange but did not say anything. Alice barged in the dinning room with a smile in her face.

"I think it will be better if we do the _family meeting_ in the living room. Don't you think Edward?" She had a smirked on her face. She knew the story will be long. I simply nodded and everyone went to the living room. She were all asking me silently what was going on.

"Okay guys, it's not really a family meeting. It is more a… Edward's confession. If you don't want to listen you can go. But I am going to… try to tell you my story. To explain you what happened and why I am the way I am."

"_You mean such a know-it-all__."_ I rolled my eyes at Emmett silent comment.

"So… Do you want to know?" I asked all of them.

"_Of course Edward. But you are not obliged to." _Esme

"_Come on bro, I__ want to know how your _Bellisima _was."_ Emmett

"_Son, I am with you. If you need help, I__ can tell them parts and bits of it." _Carlisle

"_Finally, no offense but maybe now I will understand what is going on in this little head of yours…" _Rosalie

"_Edward. I know it's hard, but you are going to feel better afterwards." _Jasper

"_We are ready Edward…"_ Alice

I stared at my family. Grateful to God. I missed my wife and daughter so much but I could not be angry with my life. I was alive and had the best parents and siblings in the entire world. I only wish Bella would be here…I know I am selfish. But I couldn't wish her to be a vampire. Eternal damnation wouldn't fit her.

* * *

**REVIEW please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

"So…" I paused. They were all eager to know my past. "…Where to start?"

"Edward, just go as you feel." Jasper answered.

"Ok…" I sighed… and let it all go.

"I was born the June 20th in 1901. My full name was Edward Anthony Masen. I was named after my father, Edward John Masen Sir. He was an important man in Chicago, the city were I was born. My mother, Elizabeth Maria Smith Masen was extremely beautiful. She had many suitors but she fell for my father. I was lucky to have been raised by parents who loved each other and not parents who despised each other." I smiled as a remembered my parents. They really were deeply in love which was rare by at the beginning of the 20th century. Most of the unions were marriages of convenience.

"I really was a happy child. I don't really remember my past much." I frowned my eyebrows, trying to remember my past, without much result. "It is all fuzzy before 1909."

"But I remember…" I smiled. "I remember it like it was yesterday. It was Christmas eve of the year 1909. It was snowing a lot outside and my parents were receiving good friends and family: The Smiths, the Masens, the Mckenzies, even the new doctor." I nodded toward Carlisle. He smiled at me. "There was also the Jones… and the Swans." Everyone in my family had huge smile on their face when they heard the last family name. They did not know a lot about my past but they did know _her _name.

"The Swans were good friends of my family. Charles Edgar Swan, most commonly called Charlie and my father were both businessmen and Renee and Elizabeth knew each other since kindergarten. The Swans had two daughters. The eldest Anna and the youngest… Isabella." I whispered her name like if it was a holy word.

"_Edward? Are you all right darling?" _My mother asked me silently. I didn't realise that I had stopped talking for few minutes. I simply nodded and smiled at the rest of the family.

"Little did I know that both our fathers wanted to become more than just partners in business."

"What? Don't tell me you discovered your dad was hom…" Emmett boomed out of the blue, interrupting me for what I knew would not be the only time. Only, he was stopped by Rosalie who slapped him behind his head. "Continue Edward." She said to me. "You really are a good story teller." I laughed at that.

"So… our fathers wanted to become family." Emmett was about to say something really stupid but everyone glared at him. He just remained silent… for everybody else than me. I shut his mind off. I did not want to hear his absurdities.

"Whatever, they had planned to marry the son with the daughter."

Esme, Rosalie and Alice awed at that sentence. Carlisle was smirking. He knew what was coming. He was there after all.

"Since that, back in my time, the eldest daughter had to marry first, I was then unknowingly engaged to Anna."

"WHAT?" All of my family exclaimed at the same time… except for Carlisle.

"_I don't understand, dude." _Emmett

"_Oh dear…"_ Esme

"_How come you were with Bella then?" _Rosalie

"_Eddie, I don't understand…" _I growled at Emmett thoughts. I hated that nickname.

"_I didn't see that one coming." _Alice was rarely surprised.

"_I can tell what you're felling, Edward. You did not like her…" _Jasper stated.

"_How come you married Bella then, Eddie?" _Emmett, again. Man that boy was crying louder than anyone else.

"_They all jumped to conclusions _so_ fast! It's actually very funny." _Carlisle giggled.

"_I don't understand. I want to know what happened with Bellisima, Edd…" _I glared at Emmett.

"STOP IT, guys!" I yelled at them. There was too many thoughts in my mind right now. It was overwhelming. "Emmett, your are pathetic, you know that? And how many times did I tell you not to call me Eddie?"

"Just don't read my mind if you don't like what you find in it!" I rolled my eyes. If only it was that easy… Carlisle then talked for me.

"Everybody… I can only imagine what you were all thinking about the situation but… it was tradition, the way things happened. The eldest must marry first. But your parents were not blind Edward. They saw fast enough that Anna was not meant for you."

"If you say so." I looked down. "It's a shame she did not see that though…" I muttered extremely low, but everyone heard it. They all gave me a puzzled look. I simply shook my head. They did not know her.

"So… What happened?" Alice was eager to hear more about Bella and me.

"So… I didn't know what my father was planning until I was fifteen. Plus, I was eight years old when I first met them. I was way too young to be looking at girls. But as Carlisle said, my parents… and the Swans were not blind. They saw, soon enough that Anna and I were not a good match. I would never have been happy with her as my wife. I mean, she was so superficial and she did not care about study or culture or anything other than fashion. And she was _so_ selfish."

"_What is wrong with that?" _Alice asked me quietly and raised one eyebrow.

"With being selfish?" I teased her.

"No you imbecile. With fashion." She rolled her eyes.

"She did not know anything else Alice. Not like you. She was numb."

"That is not so gentle, Edward." Esme was always the lovable one. But she did not know Anna.

"Yes Edward. It is not so gentle." Carlisle said laughing. He couldn't help it and I laughed too. I knew what he was about to say and was eager to see the others' reaction. "But it is _so_ true." He continued. The face of the entire family express one emotion: astonishment. It was hilarious. Carlisle was always… comprehensive and he would never have said something like that. That is what the family was thinking.

"Carlisle!" Esme couldn't believe what her husband just said.

"What? Esme it is true. The girl was numb, selfish… and not made for Edward."

"Carlisle. If Bellisima was Anna's sister, I doubt she was so much different." Emmett was teasing me. He figured out that I hated Bella's sister. Carlisle and I looked at him. We were thinking the same thing. The family was looking at us, waiting for a respond.

"You have never been so wrong Emmett." Carlisle was lost in his thoughts as he remembered my lost wife.

"What do you mean, father?" Rosalie asked. She did not like the way we spoke of Bella. She feared that Isabella was way more beautiful than her. But why did she care so much about that, since Isabella Marie Swan Masen was dead and buried a long time ago. I sighed.

"Go on son." Carlisle encouraged me to continue. It was my story to tell, not his.

"They were sisters and they only had about a year of difference. Anna was born in 1900 though I do not know her exact birthday…" Carlisle interrupted me. "August 18th, 1900." I looked at him widened eyes. First, I did not care. Second, how did he know that? Third… I did not care. "I am a vampire, Edward. I do not forget."

"You know what? I don't care about her birthday." I told him. He simply smiled and I smiled back. "Whatever, Bella was born on September 13th, 1901."

"Yes. Anna and Bella were sisters though they had nothing in common." Carlisle said for me. His tone was particular.

"My goodness Carlisle. You despised Anna?" Jasper was shocked. "How? I've never felt such a feeling coming from you!" I realised that Jasper was feeling what Carlisle was.

"My, my! Carlisle is not as perfect as he seems." Of course Emmet had to make a joke about it.

"Oh shut up Emmett!" Alice snapped. "There must be a good reason why Carlisle despised her."

Esme simply asked me to continue. Carlisle looked at me and we both understood his feeling. Anna was just… Anna. Meaning, she was a real bitch. So… I continued the story.

"Like Carlisle said, they were sisters. But no stranger could figure it out on their own. They were the complete opposite from the other. Personally and physically speaking. When I first met them, like I said, I did not care about girls but I knew that I would never get along with Anna…"

"And your parents tried to match you with her?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, they tried." I laughed at that. "They really wanted it to work."

"Wait! You said before that they saw, soon enough that Anna and you were not a good match. What do you mean _soon enough_?" Alice always understood everything. It amazed me that she had caught that.

"They only realised that I hated her when I was fifteen, when they told me I actually had to marry her."

They all looked at me.

"What they are so slow…" Emmett said.

Everybody looked at him this time.

"Look who's talking, Emmy-Bear…" I teased him.

Emmett was about to say something when Alice started to talk.

"That's enough Emmett. Please, I want to know the story so stop interrupting. For the last few minutes, the story had gone nowhere."

"Yes! Shut up Em." Rosalie slapped his head, again.

"Now, Now kids!" Esme, always that lovable. She had a way to calm down the room. Pretty much just like Jasper did.

"Yes mom!" We echoed. Carlisle kissed her cheek and answered her in his British accent that she loved so much. "Of course Darling."

"So, where were you Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Bella and I had so many things in common. We got along from the very first moment we met."

* * *

**Can I hav some Review Please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight... Stephenie Meyers does...

Enjoy reading it and thanks for the reviews...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_December 24__th__, 1909_

_I was _so_ bored. Why did my parents have to invite all these people for Christmas? I did not care about all of them. I wanted to be in my room, alone, reading… or playing piano. But not, I had to welcome our guests. Every single of them. God, I was so bored. I clearly understood that my father was an important man and that we had to have a good reputation but still. _

_I looked through the window. Outside, there was a lot of snow. But seriously, I lot of snow. And I am pretty sure there was a storm coming. I looked outside for several minutes until the guests started to arrive._

_I put __on a fake smile on my face and greeted the people. Some were part of my family, others were good friends of my parents and some were total strangers to me. But none, none were about my age. They were all adults, or babies. Men were talking business. Women were gossiping. And babies were crying. I… I did not belong anywhere. _

_Someone knocked on the front door. "Edward, son, can you please open the door to our new arrival?" My father was busy talking to his brother. I looked at him and nodded. "Of course father." I walked to the front door and opened the door._

_There, outside stood the most handsome, good looking and __strange man I had ever met in my eight years of existence. He had pale white skin and golden blonde hair. He was tall, taller than most of the men in the house. His eyes were of an unnatural color. They were sort of butterscotch and he had little shadow under his eyes. His face was perfect. It was inhuman. _

"_Hello." His voice too, was perfect. "You must be young Edward, aren't you?" I simply nodded. I had lost my voice. He smiled at me. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The new doctor in the city. I believe your father requested my presence…"_

"_Ah, Dr. Cullen. You came." I heard my father coming from the living room. He shook Dr. Cullen's hand and invited him in. "Excuse my son's manners. I do not understand how he could let a guest outside." _

"_Oh, your son had extreme good manners sir Masen. And he was about to let me in. He was simply surprised by my presence here. He have not met yet."_

"_Yes, but still. It's freezing out there." _

"_I accommodate far well to the cold." The doctor smiled at a thought that only him could understand._

"_Well well. Do not stand here in the hall. Come with me. I'll introduce you to the others." My father led the way back to the living room. The doctor looked at me and smiled. I was astonished. Not only was he handsome but he seemed also kind. And he was a doctor. Men that man was perfect._

_I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Like I said… or rather thought before, I belonged in no conversation. So, I just sat there, wishing to be somewhere else. I was _so, so _bored. I caught the eye of the doctor. He was smiling at me. I'm pretty sure he knew what I was thinking. He came and sat beside me. _

"_So, Edward. What are you thinking?" He asked me._

"_Euh… truthfully?" He nodded. "I am so bored. But do not tell my father."_

_He laughed. "All right. I won't. Tell me, do you have any interests, passions, hobbies that you could do without disturbing people around you? Because I believe your father and mother want you around with the guests but I do not believe they want to see you so… bored as you say." Man was he comprehensive. Was the man a messiah or what?_

"_Well, I enjoy reading, studying… playing piano." I answered his question._

"_That's quite interesting. I thought all the boys of your age were likely passionate about sports, games and war." He looked thoughtful. "You seem to be a smart man. But why do you not play piano? I am sure the guests would enjoy listening you play. And it would distract you at the same time." _

"_I believe I could…" I considered it. Maybe I could play some things._

"_But right now, I believe there are some last minutes guests arriving." I looked at the doctor. He was looking outside the house. Four silhouettes were hasting towards the door. I sighed and got up to answer the door. _

"_Ah young Edward. It is good to see you again."_

"_Sir Swan. It is good to see you too. Please come in." I stepped aside and let them in. I closed the door behind them. A storm was definitely coming. The wind was strong and it was snowing so much. _

_I turned around to face the new guests. "If you could please give me your coats, I'll put them in the other room."_

_Sir Swan gave me his coat and help his wife, at least I believe that is what she is, taking hers off. She smiled at me. "Well thank you very much young man. I believe you are Edward Junior." I nodded. I had already met Sir Charles Swan. He was my father's best friend but I never met his family before._

"_Young Edward. May I introduce you to my wife, Renee Margaret Swan. Renee, this is Edward Anthony Masen, the young boy I have told you about." They both had an understanding look on their faces that I did not understand. They were smiling, content about something. I decided that I was turning into a lunatic. _

"_It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am." I bowed a little, like the convenience expected me to do so. "The pleasure is also mine, young Edward." She still had that weird smile on her face. I really wondered what it meant. I was about to ask when Sir Swan spoke to me._

"_Edward, I would like you to meet my elder daughter, Anna." I showed me to a blonde girl who was about my age. She had a huge smile on her face. She bowed to me. And when I say bowed, I mean she almost kissed the carpet. She was very exited, too exited. I bowed my head. "My pleasure, my lady." She simply giggled. I raised an eyebrow. The girl seemed to share a secret with her parents. None of them were really subtle. But I did not know what it was about. I then heard someone clear his throat._

"_Oh dear. I am so sorry. Edward, meet my other daughter, Isabella." I looked at the little girl. She had a timid smile on her face. She looked into my eyes. "I do not mind father. It is a pleasure to meet you Edward." She bowed a little. I crocked a smile at her. "No the pleasure is mine, Isabella." She smiled more._

"_Please just call me Bella." _

"_Isabella! You should not be so offhand." He mother reprimanded her. The daughter rolled her eyes. "But mother, you know I do not appreciate being called Isabella. I much prefer Bella." Mrs. Swan was about to add something but I replied._

"_Oh, but I do not mind." Bella smiled at me. "I am going to put your coats away. You can all go into the living. I am coming back in a minute."_

_I walked into the other room while the Swan family entered the living room. I could hear my father's enthusiasm when he saw his best friend. They were like brothers. _

_Sir Swan was talking to my father while Mrs. Swan was gossiping with my mother. They knew each other since they were little kids. It had been a while since they last saw each other. Then I saw the blonde girl, Anna walking toward me. She still had that huge smile on her face. For heaven sake's. What was wrong with this girl. _

"_Hello Edward." I smiled back at her and looked around the room. If I had to be around people of my age, I would rather be with her sister. I did not know why, but the youngest seemed to be of a better company. And I believed we would get along._

_My eyes wondered around the room when I saw her. She was slightly touching my piano. She looked amazed by it. I walked toward her._

"_Do you play?" She turned around and smiled at me._

"_No, I do not. But I always liked hearing it." She sighed. "Mother says that true ladies had better things to do than play piano."_

_I looked at her. I did not care if she was a true lady or not. During the night, I talked to her. We were getting to know each other very well._


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

"So… that's when you first saw her…" Emmett said, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes Emmett. That's when I first met Isabella."

"You were so cute together." I looked at my father. He was smiling. "I mean I almost knew at that moment that you were going to get married." I gave him a puzzled look. "Ok. Maybe not married but… I knew you were going to be very good friends. You got along so well. You were so much alike. And different at the same time."

"You don't make much sense, Carlisle do you know that?" Emmett chuckled. We all laughed at that.

Carlisle simply rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, son."

"After that day, we were inseparable. We were best friends." I said. "I thought her how to play piano and she turned out to be excellent at it. She was always reading books and studying things even though her mother asked her to stop."

"It is true. Mostly of the time, when she was not with you, she was reading." Carlisle added.

"Men. You married a nerd…" Emmett said, faking disgust.

All the girls were glaring at him after he said his comment. Jasper started to laugh uncontrollably. The girls changed their target.

"What are you laughing at?" Rosalie asked harshly.

"I am sure she was perfect." Esme said while Alice was simply glaring at her husband, waiting for him to say something.

"He is simply laughing because Emmett was being hated by all of you guys." I said, reading Jasper's thoughts.

"Yes. It was kind of funny… and disturbing. One second, the girls were completely happy and then their was so much anger in the room. I clearly feared for Emmett's life." Jasper explained.

"And that's why you were laughing!" Emmett pouted. "I might have died and all you did was laughing?" He put his head in his hands. We all chuckled. Then, Emmett snapped his head up. "Why were they so happy before they whished my death?"

"Because it is clear she was made for him, Emmett." Esme answered. I sighed. I missed her so much. My foster mother was right. Bella was my soul mate. There was no doubt about that.

"So… I'm just going to pass in fast forward the next few years…" I started.

"Why?" Alice shouted.

"Because I don't remember much of it." I hated being a vampire in those moments because I lost bits and parts of my human memories. "Human memories fade away when we change."

They all nodded in understanding. "Seven years later…" I said only to be interrupted again.

"You forgot all those years?" Rosalie asked, ashamed of myself.

"How could you, Edward? I'm sure you had a lot of fun with Bella during those years and you still can't remember?" Alice shouted.

"Yeah Eddie. How could you?" Emmett teased.

"Alice, Rose…" I replied. "I am going to pass in fast forward those years because they a fuzzy in my mind and because nothing much happed. Plus, Alice, you are one to talk. You don't remember anything."

"I know but…" she stopped net. "Nothing much happed?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! How come nothing happened during all those years?" Emmet was smirking. "Like Alice said before, you must have had a lot of fun with…"

"Emmett, they were just kids, please." Carlisle interrupted.

"Like _I _said, _nothing_ much happened. We were best friends and my other friends…"

Carlisle simply added a word. "Boys"

I smiled. "Yes, the _boys_ were wondering what I was doing with Bella instead of Anna."

"What? Why?" The girls asked. It was astonishing how much they defended Bella even if they had never actually met her, and never will.

"Well…" I exhaled.

"Ever boy in town preferred Anna. And Edward was almost considered a freak only because he had the opportunity to hang out with her. But he decided to play with the little sister." Carlisle said.

"Even back in your human time you were a freak, Eddie. It's meant to be." Emmett said dramatically. I growled at him and rolled my eyes. "Was she _that_ hot?" He added.

"I have to admit that Anna was very pretty. Every man wanted her. Like I told you guys, I did not know our parents wanted to marry us at that time. But Anna knew. And she was happy about it. This is why she was constantly smiling at me. That she had a huge smile on her face every single time I was near her." I sighed and shook my head. I could not see what girls saw in me.

"But you did not care?" Rosalie's sentence was more of a statement than a question.

"No. I did not care. We had nothing in common. Whatever, when I was fourteen, the Swans went away in another state to visit some family. They were gone for almost ten months."

"Ten months?" Alice choked in astonishment. "Why did they go away for so long?"

"Sir Swan's brother was sick. He wanted to be with him until the end. And he could not possibly leave his wife and daughter away. So, we brought them with him." I answered her.

"So… What did you do during those ten months, Edward?" Jasper asked. I looked at Carlisle who was smiling at me. Esme was waiting anticipatively my answer. She seemed to like Bella even though she never met her before. From what I have said so far, everyone in my family seemed to appreciate her, even Rosalie.

"He was pretty much useless." I glared at my father. He was exaggerating. "I mean, his best friend was gone. He had no news of her." He started to laugh. "That was until you both started to write to each other."

"_Aw. So cute, Edward."_ Alice added in her mind.

"_It's so… romantic." _Emmett of course was teasing me, as usual. I simply looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we wrote letters. I do not know how many there were but I lost counts. They were pretty long too." I smiled at the memory of her many pages letters.

"I think that's when you realized you loved her son." The girls awed. I was embarrassed when Emmett wolf-whistled.

"I'm not sure Carlisle." The girls gave me a puzzled look. Well, mom and Rosalie gave me puzzled looks. Alice was glaring angrily at me. _"You just ruined the moment Edward." _I laughed at her thought.

"I mean, I knew she was important but… we were fourteen at the time and…" My father looked at me. Nobody seemed to believe my saying.

"_Do you really think that, Edward?" _Carlisle asked me.

"_That's bullshit, Eddie. I know you had the Jelly-Beans…"_ Emmett chuckled.

"_Edward, don't be so absurd… Your thing was love at first sight…" _Alice added to the numerous thoughts of my family that were invading my mind.

"Guys, please… Calm down."

"No but seriously, son. Do you really think that? Not too long after she came back, you started seeing each other."

I laughed. "I'm not sure Carlisle…"

"Well I am, son. After all, you married her not two years after she left, no?" He chuckled.

"What?" Emmett could not believe it. He was shocked, though I did not see why. "You married Bellisima at_ sixteen_?"

"What is wrong with that?"

"Sixteen is so young!" Emmett retorted. "I mean, it's not like you were physically sixteen. You WERE sixteen." He was not clear in his statement but I understood. Being sixteen in a human body of sixteen years old and being a hundred years old in a body of sixteen is completely different.

"Back during the first world war, it wasn't so young, Emmett." Esme explained.

"And even during your time, it wasn't that young. You are just being retarded." Alice stated.

"Alice, please." Esme seemed to correct us a lot today. Alice growled a little but apologized to her brother.

"It's okay, pixie. But still, coming back to the previous conversation, I still can't imagine Edward married at sixteen."

"Why not?" I asked him. But I did not let him answer the question. "And it's not like if I was ever going to regret my decision to marry her. I knew then… and I still know that she was the one for me." I sighed and muttered so low that I doubted they all heard. "And she will always be."

"So, what happened after the ten months of separation?" Alice really wanted to know about my love story with Bella. It was kind of funny.

"They came back for Christmas. But we did not know when they were coming back. They wanted it to be a surprise. My parents were still receiving a lot of people on Christmas. Some of my friends were even there. So… the Swans showed up at our house. We were all extremely surprised." Carlisle laughed.

"You should have seen your face Edward. Seriously, you still did not enjoy receptions, even when your _friends_ were with you. But when you saw her…" I laughed with him.

"This is so true." I chuckled. "Like I said, we were surprised but… I had not expected this."

"What do you mean, this?" Rosalie asked.

"Some of my _friends_ were at my house. Boys of my age envied me because I knew the Swans. They were practically family for…" I was interrupted by Rosalie.

"I said, 'what do you mean, _this_?'" Rosalie asked again.

"Impatient aren't we Rosie?" Emmett teased her. Rosalie then glared at him. I started laughing when Carlisle talked to me.

"It was kind of funny when we all saw them. You were about to rip your _friends_' head off. You were actually scary, Edward." My family looked at him, then at me, then back at him.

"Dear what do you mean?" Esme asked, shocked.

"Anna had always been the most beautiful of the two sisters. I am sorry to say so Edward, but when they were younger, Anna looked like a pure angel with her golden hair and blue eyes. She looked so innocent… even though she was kind of selfish." He muttered the last part. "And Bella looked like a clumsy little baby duck." I glared at him. I would never say that Bella looked like a duck. Everyone was shocked.

"Son. I'm not saying that she was ugly or anything but, compared to her older sister, she was ordinary, fade. No wonder why every boy wanted to be with Anna and not Bella."

"Carlisle!" Esme shouted. She could not believe that her husband was practically insulting my beloved wife about her physical appearance.

"Do not get me wrong. At that time, men did not want an intelligent woman as a wife. Only the way they looked like and the way they cooked mattered. Like I said, Bella was an average looking girl who had a brain and was not able to shut up. Anna was… pretty."

"_Edward, I'm sorry. I do not know how to express myself. I do not mean it to be…"_ I interrupted my father's silent apologize. "Do not worry Carlisle. I understand what you mean."

They all looked at me. They did not understand how come I was not mad at Carlisle for saying such things about Bella, the woman I adored. Well, first he was right. Second, he was my father. Third, well… the ugly duck turned into a Swan. I laughed at my thought. It sounded cheesy but it was true. Yes… Yes, Isabella Marie Swan was a duck who evolved into a Swan.

My family was still looking at me, waiting for an explanation. "Carlisle is right. Isabella was ordinary… for everybody else than me. And she was smart. Every single boys of my age would have chosen Anna over Bella."

"Well that was before the Swans went away and came back." Carlisle chuckled. I had rarely seen him laughed that much. It is now that I realised how much he liked her. I was pretty sure that if he could, he would have changed her.

"Can you please stop being so cryptic about everything and just tell us what happened?" Emmett had never been the patient one. Plus, everyone else wanted to know.

"We were all in the living the room when someone knocked on our door. My friends were looking at me. I looked over to my father. My parents had a puzzled look on their faces and Carlisle was smiling. I did not know why but now I know. You knew, right?" He simply smiled some more. "We were not expecting anyone else. I got up and opened the front door only to find myself hugging a girl. I did not even have the time to see who was behind the door."

The girls awed. "It was Bella." Rosalie said. Carlisle and I laughed. "No, it was Anna." Carlisle replied.

"What?" They were shocked. The look on their faces only made Carlisle and I laughed more.

"What do you mean it was Anna?" Alice was screaming. "She hugged you? In front of everyone? Of Bella? How dare she? I can't believe that bitch…"

"Honey, calm down! _Please_." Jasper touched her shoulder and she did as he requested.

"Guys, please." I shook my head. "Yes, Anna was hugging me and yelling Eddie over and over again."

"What? She was allowed to call you Eddie and I am not. Me, your brother?" Emmett pouted.

"If you could all please, listen to the story." Carlisle started. "Everyone in the living room was curious to know who was shouting Eddie. So we all got up to look and see and embarrassed young Edward trying to get out of Anna's grip. And if I remember properly, son, you said something like 'Anna can you please let me go. What has gotten into you? Where are your manners? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?'"

Everyone laughed at that… except for Esme. Though she had a slight smile on her face. Even she preferred Bella over Anna.

"Yes Carlisle. I might have said something along those lines."

"It is not very kind of you, Edward." Esme told me. It did not feel much of a reproach though. I apologized and continued my story.

"So when I finally was freed from Anna's… embrace, I looked over at the Swans' parents. They looked a bit ashamed and sad, even though I did not know why."

"I'm pretty sure they just figured out you did not like Anna." Jasper laughed.

"That is what I think too." Carlisle said.

"I greeted Sir Swan and his wife when I heard the other guests gasping behind me and talking so low that I could barely understand whay they were saying. Basically, the few I caught was 'who is she?', 'it cannot be' and 'oh my God, she is…'"

Carlisle chuckled. "You pretty much heard everything that had been said. That was it… with some variants."

The family did not understand our statement.

"What do you mean. They already knew Anna was hot, no? You told it yourself." Emmett was clueless, as usual.

"I don't think they are talking about Anna, Babe." Rosalie replied.

"Then who?"

"Dude. You are slow. As always…" Jasper rolled his eyes. "How many Swans were they? You want to know about Isabella and when they are actually talking about her you don't even notice." My brothers liked to tease each other. It was kind of funny.

"What?" Especially when Emmett had no response to the teasing.

"Listen Emmett. They said that Bella was ordinary _before_ she came back from who knows where she went. What does that mean to you?" Alice told him and he seemed to understand a little bit more than before.

"She was fourteen when they left and now she is fifteen. It is during that period of time that girls change the most." Esme explained. "True." Carlisle simply said.

"So what happened?" My four siblings said at the same time. We all looked at each other and chuckled.

"I simply turned around and saw her." I smiled. "All my friends were astonished. They mouths were hanging on the floor. Mine too. We all knew who she was but we could not digest the fact. I mean, she was so different, though at the same time, she was the same."

"You are confusing now, Eddie." Emmett smirked while I growled at him. I really hated that nickname.

"She was taller that before. She was still slim but now she had curves. Her hair and eyes were the same as before. She was smiling at me. If it had not been of her smile and eyes, I would never have recognized her. Her face was perfect. I mean, Anna _now_ looked plain next to her baby sister."

"The world is upside down!" Emmett said in a dramatic voice.

"No! The world was upside down when Anna was the _perfect_ one." Alice replied. "I don't understand how they could want to be with her if she was so numb and selfish and…"

"Alice, please." Esme pleaded her to be kind.

"So…" I added. "I just could not believe it. Bella was back. She was smiling at me. And she was even more perfect that I first thought she was. But at that time, I only hoped that she had not turned into a Anna number two. It would have killed me… But she hadn't. She was the same old Bella… My Bella."

I heard the girls of the family awed at my sentence.

* * *

**Review Please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me a long time to update but i am quite busy...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

_December 24__th__, 1916_

"_Bella?" I was shocked. No I was beyond shocked. The girl in front of me could not be Bella. Not my Bella. But she smiled. She smiled at me and nodded her head._

"_Hello Edward. How have you been?" I was conscious of the guests looking at us. I could not possibly hug her in front of them. She seemed to have the same thoughts as mine for she smiled more._

"_I'm good. And you?" Good? I was in heaven. She smiled and said she was fine. My father invited everyone into the living room. Everybody left the hall. Bella and I started to follow them but we walked extremely slowly. When the hall was empty, she threw herself in my arms. We hugged… more squeezed each other for ages but it seemed way too short for me._

_We broke apart only to look at each other in the eyes. Her hands were gently stroking my face. She had no idea what it did to me. I felt little sparks where her fingers touched my skin. I did not understand this feeling and I did not know if she felt it too but I did not really care about it at the moment. She was here, in Chicago, in my arms._

_She kissed my cheeks and kept whispering things in my ear such as 'I missed you so much' and 'I cannot believe it's been ten months' and 'not ever again'. I completely agreed with her._

_I kissed her forehead. "I missed you too Bella. God, I was nothing without you." I then crushed her into my arms and hugged her again. She probably was not able to breathe but she did not complain at all. Instead, she giggled. When I put her down, she gazed at me and passed her hand in my hair._

"_You still have messed hair." I must have made some kind of a face because she smiled and replied. "I love it." We then decided to join the others. _

_My parents knew I was very fond of Bella. They knew we were good friends but they did not have to know that we were more than just friends. Wait! Did I just think that?_

_

* * *

  
_

July 6th, 2010

"Ok son. I understand what you meant before." He chuckled.

"About what?" Rosalie asked.

"You figured you were in love with her when she came, not she was gone."

"That exactly what I meant father."

"So… that's when you knew?" Emmett smirked.

"It so_ cute_." Alice squealed.

"I'm sure Anna was pissed." Jasper stated. Alice glared at him. "Good way to ruin the moment, Jazz."

"But she did not know about the two lovers.… not at the moment at least." Carlisle added. "I still don't understand how your parents did not figure out that you kind of preferred Bella _way _over Anna. It was obvious that you were both in love."

"Not everyone is as observant as us, vampires, darling." Esme said, kissing his cheek.

"Wait! Did you just say that they were _both_ in love?" Alice asked. Carlisle simply nodded, not sure why Alice asked. "So, at that moment they both knew they loved each other and you did not do _anything_." Her question was directed at me. "Are you crazy?"

"Alice, the story is not finished yet." Carlisle defended me.

"Yes, but still you should have…"

"Alice, stop it." I said. "December 24th, 1916 is an extremely important day in my existence for many reasons."

"Oh yeah? And what are those reasons, brother?" Alice asked. She was looking at me curiously. She was waiting for my answers. I sighed.

"Ah! You did not do anything Edward. I know it. I know _you_." My little pixie of a sister added. "You are way too insecure to talk to her about your feelings. So, what happened?"

Carlisle looked at me and burst into laughter. "She knows you, son. It is unbelievable." The family looked at us like we were insane.

"What? What is going on?" Emmett asked. He hated when people had inside that _he _did not understand.

"What did I say?" Alice was looking at Carlisle and I alternatively.

We stopped laughing and I just told her that she was right.

"What do you mean, I'm right?"

"I did not do anything…" I started only to be interrupted.

"But you said…" Rosalie was completely lost.

"You are confusing Eddie." Emmett stated.

Jasper sighed. "Edward, what are the reasons?" He wanted to know what I meant as much as the others but he did not try to draw conclusions by himself. He simply waited along with Esme.

"I said that I did not do anything." I looked at Carlisle who had a grin on his face. "But she did." I finally added.

They all understood. It was hilarious. They basically looked like fishes out of the water. They opened they mouth to simply closed them afterwards. And went on and on for few minutes. I chuckled and looked at them. They were waiting for me to continue.

"During the entire night, we _gravitated_ around each other. Everybody in the room was staring at us, not clearly understanding why we were sitting so close and that one way or another, we ended up touching each other." I chuckled at the memory. "Anna was all over me. But every time, I pushed her away…"

"I hope you were kind Edward." Esme said to me.

"I pushed her away in a very gentleman way." My mother smiled at me.

"Son, did you realise that Bella was seriously throwing daggers at her sister with her eyes." I looked at Carlisle.

"No. I never saw that." Everyone laughed with me. They could all see how pleased I was with that statement.

"If look could kill, you would not have so much trouble with Anna." Carlisle added.

"So what happened, Eddiboy?" Emmett was really starting to annoy me with his stupid nicknames. "You said she did something. What did she do?" The girls were looking at me.

"She wanted to take a walk so I decided to go with her. We ended up in the park and for some reason, she just… kiss me." The girls awed.

"Aw. Eddie's first kiss." Emmett imitated the girls in taking a high voice. Rosalie smashed his chest which only made him laugh more.

"Continue Edward." Emse said.

* * *

_December 24__th__, 1916_

_Her lips were so soft against mine. I did not realise what was happening. Did she kiss me or did I kiss her? Whatever. I simply kissed her back. I felt her hands in my hair while I put mine on her waist, pulling her to me. At that moment, I knew. I loved her. I was in love with Isabella Marie Swan._

_She stopped the kiss and took a deep breath. I realised that I had not been breathing either. I put my forehead on hers and sighed._

"_Edward…" _

"_I love you." I said before she could say anything else. She stoked my cheek gently. "I love you too, Edward." Then, it was kissing session number two. _

_After many minutes, we decided that it was time to get back to the house. We walked slowly, hands in hands, enjoying every minutes together._

_When we walked back into the house, my parents were looking at me strangely. Most of the guests were already gone. I looked around the room. Only the Swans and the reverent remained in the room. Anna was bouncing on her sit. Bella glared at her and asked to sister what was going on._

"_Edward, son" My father started. "We have something to tell you."_

_I did not like the sound of that. Anna was smiling at me. Something in her eyes was scaring the shit out of me. The Swans were looking at me. In fact, _everyone_ was looking at me. _What was going on here?

"_Edward. You know that both our family are very good friends. We wanted to make our friendship official." Sir Swan said. _Crap. What did that mean?

"_So… we decided something a long time ago and we think it is time for you to know." _Crap. Crap. Crap. _It could only mean one thing._

"_Edward. You are going to marry Anna." My father simply said._

_I looked at them. I was astonished… angry, no… I was mad.__ Did they not know that I loath Anna. Bella next to me gasped and fainted. She was not aware of this arranged marriage apparently._

_Both our mothers started to scream. Panic filled the room. I kneeled next to her and simply stocked Bella's cheek. Her eyes opened slowly while she groaned. She looked at me._

"_What happened?" She sounded scared. She knew what happened. She just did not want to believe it. She wished it was a nightmare. So did I._

"_Isabella, what is wrong with you?" Anna asked with her quite annoying voice. At the very moment, I wanted nothing more than to strangle her. "If you faint when you learn about MY wedding, what will happen IF someone ask you?" I glared at Anna. She knew what she was doing. Apparently she had a pretty good idea of how we felt for each other. I then looked back at Bella. She was trying hard not to cry. _

_I did not know what to say. I never expected my parents to put me into an arrange marriage with that… monster. _

_Bella got up and started to run. Everyone was looking at us. They did not understand her reaction. _

"_What is wrong with her?" My father asked._

"_Forgive my daughter's behaviours, my friend." Sir Swan said. "I do not know what has gotten into her."_

_My mother walked toward me with a huge smile on her face. She hugged me. "Isn't it wonderful, Edward. You are going to have the most amazing wedding with a beautiful wife. Everyone is going to be jealous of you. Every single…"_

"_No." I interrupted her. She broke the hug and looked into my eyes. Everyone was looking at me. They were completely lost. _

"_No?" My mother asked._

"_No." I repeated._

"_What do you mean, no?" My father and sir Swan both said at the same time. Sometimes, they were like true brothers._

"_I mean…" I looked at Anna. She was angry. "I won't marry you Anna." She gasped._

"_What do you mean, son?" My father asked. He could not understand why I would not want to marry Anna. For him, she was perfection. For everyone, she was perfection. But not for me. _

"_I would not marry her father. I do not love her."_

"_Love?" My father asked. "Love? But love will come afterwards, son. Don't worry."_

"_No you don't understand father. I cannot marry Anna when I love Bella." I said._

_Everyone in the room gasped. Their eyes were wide. _

"_You love Bella?" My mother asked. I nodded. "But, you never told us."_

"_I know." I sighed. _

"_Does she feel the same way toward you?" Mrs. Swan asked._

"_Yes…"_

"_Is that why she fainted and ran?" My father asked._

"_I guess…"_

"_Well that's a problem." Sir Swan interrupted me. Everyone was thinking. I could almost hear their reasoning. They could not force me to marry Anna if I _really _did not want to marry her. They wanted their family to be united but they did not want me to hate my life. _

"_I don't see why." Anna said. _God!_ I really wanted to sew her lips together so she would stop talking. "I mean. I am sure it is just a summer love. They will get over it. And anyway, the good of the family is better than the good of an individual, isn't it."_

_I was glaring at her. She did not just say that. She was so selfish._

"_Anna. We cannot force him to marry you. Yes we wanted him to marry our daughter…" Sir Swan then stopped net in his reflection. He looked at me. Then at my father._

"_Do you think what I am thinking, Charles?" My father asked._

"_I think I am…" Sir Swan chuckled. "Well it's not that bad finally. We will have what we want, as well as our kids."_

_Now I was lost. What were they talking about? _

"_What is it honey?" Mrs. Swan asked._

"_Edward, son…" Sir Swan started. "Go get my daughter Isabella, please."__ I nodded, not really sure if it was a good idea to have her close to her sister._

_I searched her in the house but she was nowhere to be found. I sighed. She was probably outside the house. I ran to the front door and saw her coat. _Don't tell me she ran off without her coat on her. She is going to freeze out there.

_I put my coat on and ran toward the street. Where to go. I just ran and searched for her everywhere. __But once again, she was nowhere to be found._


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry it took me a while to update! But i am really busy.

Please Review... and sorry once again for the mistakes in my language!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

_December 24__th__, 1916_

"_Isabella!" I yelled as loud as I could. I turned around, looking everywhere. Where did she run away? I had no idea… She just… vanished. But why? She knew that I loved her, and not Anna. She knew that I completely loathed Anna. And if she thought that the fact that my parents were expecting me to marry her sister meant that I would give up on her, well… she was wrong._

_Me, marrying Anna. Pff… In hell. I looked everywhere around me. Where did she go? She could not have exit the Chicago. I continued to search. I was starting to despair when I heard somebody yell. Then, some guys started to laugh._

_What was going on? I walked toward the dark alley next to me where I heard the sound coming from. I started to distinguish some words._

"_Come on… broke my nose…"_

"_Hold her… won't hurt…"_

"_Sure… virgin…"_

_I then understood, and what I was brought out the bad side of me. How could they? There were three of them, holding one girl down… my girl._

"_What are you doing?" I yelled at them. They all got up in one second and they let go of Bella. She put her dress down and backed off to the wall of brick. She kept a certain distance between her and the three guys, which I unfortunately know._

"_Edward?" Simon said. "Oh… euh. Sorry." They looked at me. They were scared. They ought to be. I was a very good fighter. Nobody ever beat me up. And I was kind of tall compared to the majority of the people of my age._

"_Come on, Edward." James replied. He took one step forward and they all took few steps behind. They really were scared of me. Good._

"_Sorry we touched your girl…" Sean added. That was it._

"_My girl?" I asked. "_My_ girl? What is wrong with you? All of you? It is not because she is my girl that I am ready to rip you to pieces. Shit. You were about to rape her. I would have been the same way if it was any other girl that was in her position. _

_How could you even think about hurting a girl like that?" I really was mad. They did not know what to say. There was nothing they could say that could calm me down._

"_Edward…" Simon started. "We were not going to…" __He did not finish his sentence. He couldn't because I just punched him hard in the face. He fell on the floor, holding his nose that I was sure, was broken. Good for him. I was about to punch the others too when a hand hold my arms to stop me._

_I looked down, and saw Bella. "Don't. Please don't." I gave her a puzzled look. She really wanted them to get away with it. "You are not like them." She added._

_I dropped my arm. I looked at the guys that I once called friends. "Go away before you see what I really look like when I am pissed." They all ran away. I sighed._

_I had never been like this before. I was the better fighter. Yes. But I was the better fighter in games. I had never really been in a real fight. Bella stroked my cheek. _

"_Look at me, please Edward." I obliged and looked down at her._

"_Thank you." She then hugged me hard. I hugged her back before she suddenly pushed away._

"_I'm sorry. I forgot you were now engaged. I shouldn't…" I stopped her by kissing her. At first, she was tempted to push me away. I could feel it. But she didn't. And I could literally feel her melt ag__ainst me. I finally broke the kiss and I put my forehead on hers and sighed._

"_Isabella." She growled at me. I chuckled__. "Bella, I told you that I loved you. I still do." She looked at me. She was about to cry. "I won't marry Anna. Even if this is what my parents and yours had planned for years. I will not. I don't love her… And you know how I feel about her." I joked. She giggled. She knew I despised her sister. She knew me too well._

"_I love you too." She replied. She pecked my lips and hugged me again. We stayed like this for few minutes when she started to shiver. I forgot she did not have her coat. I took mine off and gave it to her. She started to object but in the true gentleman that I was, I slid her arms in it and kissed her forehead. _

"_Come on. Let's go home, shall we. Anyway, the parents want to talk to us about… us."_

"_Us?" She asked._

"_I guess. They told me to go fetch you right after I told them that I would not marry Anna because I loved you."_

_She eyed me strangely. "You said that?" She was surprised. Why on heaven good land was she surprised?_

"_Bella. I told you. And I guess I have to say it again. Not that I mind. But… I love you. Not anyone else. Not Anna… Especially not Anna." She giggled. I smiled. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan. I love you. You and only you. And yes I kind of told everybody that I hate Anna but that the younger sister kind of holds my interest."_

_She laughed at that. Then sighed and looked at me in the eyes. "I really wish I could have seen her face."_

"_No you don't." She was about to ask why but I did not let her. "If looks could kill." She laughed some more._

_I took her hands and started to walk through the streets toward my home where both our families were waiting. As a matter of fact they must be wondering where we were. _

"_Bella. How can you be so calm?" I asked her._

"_What do you mean, Edward?" _

"_I mean, they were about to…" I was not able to say the words. God, only few minutes later and I would have been too late. "You know. You are so calm, like if it did not happen. I am kind of expecting you to go into shock at any moment." She squeezed my hand._

"_Nothing happened, Edward. Thanks to you." I wanted to tell her that something happened but she did not let me. "Edward, I'm fine. Yes, if you did not come, something would have happened. But you did come. And how could I be sad when you just told me you loved me enough to deny your father's wish."_

_I smiled and we walked silently toward my house, enjoying the silent before facing the wrath of Anna. This won't be good. But I did not really care about it at that moment._

_I opened the front door and let Bella came in and then closed the door behind me. I took my coat back and throw it on the table. We walked into the living room. The reverent was gone but Doctor Cullen was here. I did not understand. He had already left the house when I left to find Bella. _

_Bella giggled next to me. I wondered what was on her mind when I saw what she did see. Doctor Cullen was checking Anna's hand. I tried to hide my chuckle, but it did not work._

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_Oh, my God! Where have you been? It has been two hours. What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh dear, Isabella you look awful. Do you want to talk? You need to give me some explanations boys. I was so worried about you." My mother was hugging both Bella and I while she was continuing her Spanish Inquisition. _

"_Mother. We are fine." I replied. She nodded but my father was skeptic though. He raised one eyebrow and I simply shook my head. I did not think Bella would want everybody to know that she was almost…_

"_What happened to you Anna?" Bella broke my thoughts. I really wanted to know the answer to that question._

"_What happened? You want to know what happened?" She yelled. "Why do you even care? You just ruined my future. I was about to get married to Edward when you just showed hope and faked to faint so he would think you kind of like him and then… you just disappeared! I can't believe you. I am your sister. How could you do that to me? You knew I loved him, Bella. You knew I was getting married to him. Before tonight, he was all over me…"_

_Bella was looking at her, incredulous. So was I. How come I was all over her? I was always pushing her away. Our parents did not know what to do or to say for the matter. And Doctor Cullen had a smirked on his face that I did not quite understand. _

"_I… I don't understand what you mean, Anna." Bella replied._

"_You don't understand?" Anna yelled. She really was starting to annoy me with all the yelling. "You stole him from me." Bella and I let out a gasped at the same time. My parents smiled at that. So did Doctor Cullen. He was literally enjoying himself. _

"_He was not yours, Anna." Bella said at the same time I could imagine her rolling her eyes. I looked at my father. I could see him thinking. Sir Swan had the same expression on his face. What were these two up to?_

"_Yes, he was mine. He had always been mine. I am the eldest. I shall marry before you and this marriage was arranged way before you even met him." _

"_I am no one's possession, Anna." I glared at her. And she shut up. It seemed that tonight, people were afraid of me. I smirked. "I am truly sorry if I gave you wrong feelings, but I never, ever intent on marrying you." _

"_Edward, please. Be kind." My mother whispered to me__. I took a deep breath in and then sighed. Bella squeezed my hand which resulted in another glare from Anna. Oh, how lovely._

"_Anna… I'm sorry. But I am not right for you." I simply said._

"_Of course you are. You are the most handsome man I've ever met. Your eyes are so beautiful and you are well shaped and I mean, your face is like torn between the one of an angel and a soldier. You really are gorgeous." _

_I looked at her shock. Carlisle… well Doctor Cullen could not hold his laughter any longer. I must tell that I really appreciated him. We had long conversations on many matters. We were really alike on many points and he was the first, before Bella who truly understood me. _

"_Is that it?" I asked. She was surprised. She did not understand the question. My parents neither. I looked at the love of my life and she was smiling. She understood what I meant, of course._

"_Yes. Isn't that enough?" Anna replied. This made Bella laughed._

"_Of course it's not enough." Her sister said. "You just proved my point, _big_ Sister. You don't love him."_

"_Of course I love him." Anna gasped._

"_Oh, right. I'm sorry. I didn't say my thoughts right." Bella added. "You do love him… You love his physic, which I can't really deny you the right to. Everybody likes him that way." I choked strangely since I wasn't drinking anything. I started to cough. I had not expected that. Everyone in the room was smiling at me except for Anna._

"_No. I do love him. For real."_

"_Oh, yeah? Who is his favourite composer? Which melody does he prefer to play? Can he sing? Did you even know he was a musician?" Bella asked. And she continued, barely letting time to Anna to hear the questions. "What is his favourite color? What does he hate most? What does he want to do in life? When is his actual birthday? What is his passion? What does he like to do when he cannot sleep? What language does he speak?" Seriously, the questions went on and on._

_I was astonished. She was kind of cute when she was annoyed. The Swan and the Masen were literally glowing. They might have doubt my feeling for Bella but now, they couldn't. We were defending each other._

"_I… euh…" Anna started. __Of course she did not know any answer to the questions her baby sister just asked her about me. I wasn't surprised at all. But what surprised me is the fact that Bella knew the answer to each and every one of them._

"_I'll tell you, dear beloved sister of mine." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "His favourite composer is Handel. His favourite melody is Clair de Lune from Debussy. Can he sing? Hell yes. His favourite color is blue, or perhaps brown. Depending on the day. The thing he hates most is when _somebody_ is calling him Eddie. He wants to be a doctor but since we are at war, he wants to be a soldier. He is born June 20__th__ 1901. He is fascinated by music and language and medicine. In fact, he simply enjoy learning new things. When he cannot sleep, he is either reading books, either learning new things or practicing his languages. What language does he speaks you might want to ask me? English, of course, French, Spanish, German and Italian perfectly. He is currently learning Russian, Portuguese and Scottish, even though I have no idea why because there aren't a lot of people who speak that language." _

_During her whole speech she was confident. But she muttered the last part like if she did not want us to hear. I started to laugh because I was shocked. I was in deep shock. She knew me too well. And at that moment, I had never felt like this in my entire life. She looked at me. She was glowing too. She knew me, as I knew her. I am sure I could answer many questions about her the same way she did for me._

_Anna was looking at us, her mouth wide open. Doctor Cullen was smiling. I am sure he knew all along the way we felt about each other. He wasn't surprised one bit. Our mothers were crying quietly. Our fathers, on the other hand seemed to have a plan in mind. I gave them a puzzled look. My father took one step toward me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a little._

"_Son..." I waited for him to finished, but he never did. He looked over his shoulder to Charles as if he was asking him to help him._

"_Edward. We are sorry for the misunderstanding." He was playing with his hands. He was nervous, that was quite obvious. But why?_

"_Son," My father started. "The reason behind the wedding was to united our family. To become one big family. This is why we decided to… well you know… with Anna." He gave me a smile. _

"_But we did not know about you two." Sir Swan continued. "I mean, our plan could still work."_

_I raised one of my eyebrows. _

"_We only have to change the bride." My father stated_

"_What?" Anna, Bella and I asked._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your review and please continue reading...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

2010,

"Why were you so shocked?" Emmett asked. "Wasn't it what you wanted? To marry Bellisima."

"Yes. Of course." I replied. "But you have to understand something. Not two hours ago, they were telling me I was going to marry Anna. And then, I am going to marry Bella."

He nodded, but he did not really understand why I was so shocked still.

"That's lame!" Alice shouted.

"What are you talking about, Darling." Jasper gently touched her tight to calm her a bit.

"Your parents didn't even let you propose to her properly. They just said; _marry each other so we can be a family._" She was a little angry at that.

Carlisle and I simply smiled.

"Bella was not really the kind to like these little attentions, you know." Carlisle said, remembering Isabella as a very shy woman.

"Still. Every women dreams to see their man kneeling in front of them and asking them the big question." Rosalie said.

"What are we eating for diner, honey?" Emmett added before being slapped by his wife. I just rolled my eyes. These two will never change.

"So…?" Esme asked. She was eager to know what happened next.

"So. There was a lot of yelling that night that ended up in me and Bella, engaged and making-out."

The girls awed. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and smiled.

"_I still __can't believe that Eddie does not have is V card anymore." _Emmett thought.

"_Love suits him well… it's a shame…" _Jasper added.

"Then what?" Alice asked.

"A month later, we were married. It was the best day of my life."

"Because you had a chance to f…" Emmett teased.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen." Rosalie glared at him while Jasper chuckled. "What is wrong with you guys? You are always thinking about sex."

My siblings and I chuckled together while the girls simply rolled their eyes.

"Whatever." Alice said. Then, the Spanish Inquisition started… again. "So, how was it? Who planned the wedding? How did you look like? How did she look like? How was her dress? Her hair? Her makeup? Did she have the blue, new, old, borrowed things? I hope she did. Where was it? Who was there? Not the three dumb ass in the dark alley…" She talked so fast that I barely heard her questions.

"Zip it, Alice." I said. "I only heard half of your questions."

"Me too." Carlisle added. "If you heard the part I didn't, we might be able to answer the questions together."

We all laughed, except for the pixie who simply rolled her eyes. She was getting impatient.

"Okay, okay. It was great, of course. Elizabeth and Renee planned the wedding because Bella wasn't into that kind of thing. They were so pleased."

"I'm about sure that if Isabella did decide to plan the wedding, both of your mothers would have interfered into the planning anyways." Carlisle stated. I nodded. "And for what they both looked like, well…"

"_Do you know that every girl wanted to rip Isabella to pieces and every __boy envied you because you succeeded in getting your hands on one of the Swans?"_ My father asked me mentally.

"I figured. But they still thought I was crazy because I had the choice and apparently, I did not take the right one."

"True." Carlisle nodded. Everybody in the room was lost because they did not hear Carlisle's Cullen. They were all used to it by now, except for Emmett.

"Stupid mind-reader." I muttered.

"So… of course, Bella was stunning."

"Of course…" Emmett repeated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I don't doubt your judgment, _Eddie_." He paused. "Okay, no. I do doubt your judgment. I mean, you never looked at any girl since the time I met you. And it's been 75 years. So, allow me the benefit of doubt." I growled at that. "But… since Carlisle agrees with you, then it must be true."

My siblings and parents growled along with me. Jasper was shaking his head in disapproval. Alice was shocked. Rosalie was glaring at her husband. Carlisle was bemused and Esme was disappointed.

"Emmett, I'm sure she was more than stunning." Esme said.

"My point is…" My asshole of a brother added. "Don't you have a picture to show us?"

They all look expectantly at me. They all wanted to see a picture of her.

"No… _Emmy_, I don't."

"Oh dear." Esme was sad because the only souvenir I had of her was my wedding band and my memories.

"But… how?"

"I couldn't go back to my house until many years for my newborn years were… well you guys know." I sighed. "When I finally got back to Chicago five years later, the neighbours said that they moved out."

"That sucks…" Rosalie said.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed.

"Wait a sec." Emmett added. "They?"

I looked at him, wide eyes. Of all the people, he was the one who caught the difference between _she_ and _they_. Esme and Rosalie looked at me. They just figured out that I used _they_ instead of _she_.

"They?" Rosalie repeated.

"Who are you talking about Edward." Esme asked.

Alice, Jasper and Carlisle looked at me. They did not know what to do.

"_You can still wait before talking about her…"_ Alice thought said sadly.

"_It's going to be all right son." _

I looked at Emmett, Rosalie and Esme, the ones that did not know about… her. I had to talk about her someday. And it wasn't fair for them not to know about my daughter while the others did. I sighed.

"Edward… Rosalie and Emmett are getting really annoyed and they are about to shout at you if you don't talk soon." Jasper chuckled, though his laugh did not reach his eyes.

"It's going to be all right, Edward." Carlisle repeated, aloud this time.

I sighed. "They… as in Isabella and… El-" I closed my eyes. If it was possible for a vampire to shed tears, I would be right now.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Isabella and… Elena." There, I said it.

"Who's that?" Rosalie said, completely confused.

"Elena is… my daughter." I simply replied.

There they stood, or sat at least, completely frozen. For about four minutes, they were completely immobile.

"Your… daughter?" Esme chocked. I nodded. She stood and walked over me. She gave me a very motherly hug. "I'm so sorry Edward."

She is the one who understood the most my lost. She after all lost her newborn son.

"You have a daughter? And I never knew." Emmett shouted.

"And you guys knew? And you never told us?" Rosalie was glaring at Alice, Jasper and Carlisle.

"It wasn't ours to tell." Carlisle said.

"But you told Jasper and Alice?" Rose replied.

"No. I figured out by myself, and I can't hide anything from Alice." Jasper said.

Emmett was shaking his head in disbelief. "Holy shit. I mean… that's nice… Not that you lost her… but you know… a daughter… alive… not now… but a daughter…" He was out of words. He continued shaking his head.

"But Edward… why didn't tell us?" Rosalie asked. "You can trust us."

"It is not a question of trust Rosalie." I replied. "Look. Carlisle knew all along because he knew me during my human life. But I didn't figure out until this morning that Alice and Jasper knew about El-…" _Why was it so hard to say her name?_

My mother robbed my back gently.

"Rosalie. It is just too hard to talk about her." After a while, she nodded. I looked at her husband who was still shaking his head.

"Emmett?"

"Look man, it's a shock. I used to tease you about being a saint and virgin. Then, years ago figured you had a wife. But still, for me you were and always will be the super duper chaste rich boy." I chuckled at that. "And now, I just learned that you had a daughter. Meaning: you are definitely not virgin… unless she cheated on you."

I growled at the same time Carlisle laughed…

They all looked at him. I simply smiled a little at his thoughts.

"What are you laughing at, dear?" Esme asked.

"She definitely did not cheat on him, unless it was with Edward's clone." He replied. "Elena Elizabeth Masen was born on October 1st 1918. She was so cute, so delicate. She had Edward's bronze hair but Isabella's chocolate eyes."

The girls awed. "She must have been the most beautiful baby of the entire world." Rosalie said. She definitely forgave me for not telling her about my daughter before. Jasper was smirking.

"_You have a way to make girls in awed, dude." _He looked straight at me. I shook my head.

"How was she… I mean, her personality." Alice asked.

"I don't really know, actually. I this is what kill me." I replied.

"What do you mean, you don't really know?"

"We were in 1918." I simply said.

"Oh! You…" Jasper was the first to understand, being a soldier himself.

"Oh… what?" Emmett asked.

"You didn't." Alice said, almost growling at me.

"Did what?" Emmett asked.

"You dumb-ass. She was pregnant." Rosalie shouted.

"Rosalie, please. It was the war. He couldn't really do otherwise." Esme defended me. Although I did have a choice. I just decided to fight for my country.

"What is the war going on in thi…" Emmett looked at me. "Oh! You left to go to war."

"Yes. She was five and a half months pregnant when I left. I missed the end of the pregnancy, the deliverance and everything. I missed an entire year. I came back the first of December 1919, at the end of the war. I had pretty much six months with my daughter."

The girls were dry sobbing.

"Six months…" Emmett repeated.

"Shit that is not a lot." Jasper added.

"In fact, it's more like five months, because the last one you were in the hospital, dying. So you did not really see her much." Carlisle replied.

"Five months?" Alice choked.

"It's even worse…" Esme put her face in her hand.

"You dumb-ass. Why did you leave?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, language please." Esme replied.

I did not answer her question knowing it was just a rhetorical one.

"So, that's basically it. That is my life. The last month, I was really, really sick. I got septicaemia."

"What is that? It looks like something really gross." Emmett said.

"It is blood poisoning." Carlisle replied.

"How did you get that?" My brother asked.

"I got shot during the war, remember?" I said. They all knew why Carlisle changed me. I came back from Europe with a bullet in my chest. I was really lucky because it did not kill me… instantly at least. They succeeded in taking it off but the medicine was not as advanced as today. So I got sick and few months later, I _died_.

I nodded. They all understood that the bullet finally did its job. It killed me.

"But Carlisle, why did you change him?" Rosalie asked.

"Thanks, Rose." I teased.

"Oh come on, Edward. You know what I mean."

We all chuckled. It was good because the atmosphere in the room was lighter than before. And Jasper had nothing to do with it.

"She asked me to." Carlisle sighed.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Isabella." Carlisle answered.

"What do you mean _she asked you_?" Esme chocked.

"She knew?" Rosalie shouted.

"No. She did not know." Carlisle replied. "She did not ask me to _change_ him. She asked me to_ save_ him."

I sighed. I remembered what my adoptive father told me when I asked him why he turned me into a _monster_.

"She was crying so much. I knew just by looking at her that she was really in love with Edward. And she knew that he was dying. Like, really going to die soon. So, by the end, she told me "_Please Doctor Cullen, I know you appreciate him a lot and he really enjoy your company too. Please, save him. Do anything you can to save him. I know you can_." I simply hugged her and told her that I might not be able to save him because he was really in bad shape. She replied "Doctor Cullen, please. I don't know what I'll do without him. I just got him back. Please, I'm begging you. Do anything in your power to save Edward. He trusts you, so do I. Please Doctor Cullen… Carlisle." I simply nodded. This is one of the reasons why I turned him."

"What are the others?" Esme asked.

"It might sound selfish but, I was really lonely. It had been a while at that time that I was seeking a companion that could understand me and my lifestyle. And she was right. Over the years, Edward and I really learned to appreciate each other's company." I smiled.

"We had many conversations, even after I moved out with Isabella. Carlisle would come over and we would talk about anything and everything."

"So… that's it?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"June 27th, 1920 is when I changed Edward Anthony Masen at the age of 19 years old."

* * *

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy XD

* * *

**Chapter 9**

They were all silent.

"_Edward, I'm sorry but your life sucks, dude."_ Emmett thought. It could be a tease but he was serious. He really was sad for me.

"_Oh dear. His memories must be killing him." _Esme was concerned about me.

"_He shouldn't have gone to war… He shouldn't…" _Rosalie repeated.

"_So much pain…" _Jasper thought, feeling the emotions in the room.

"_Edward… I'm so sorry that you had to remember everything. But I believe it was time for them to know." _My father thought toward me. I nodded.

Alice was looking straight at me.

"I… uh… I…" She wasn't able to formulate a sentence properly. I chuckled sadly. "I…" She sighed. "Edward I had no idea about… I shouldn't have asked you in the first place." I raised my hand to stop her.

"No Alice. It's fine. It was time. I cannot lie to you guys. I've been hiding this from you my entire life but I cannot anymore. You are my family now. I will never forget Bella and Elena. Never. And I will certainly not get over it. But I cannot regret my decision to go to war my entire existence. I probably will, but I can't anymore. It is just going to sadden me more, and bring you guys down with me."

Alice got up from Jasper's laps and hugged me along with Esme. Then Rosalie walked toward me. She gave me a small smile and wrapped her arms around me as well. Then, Jasper and Emmett came along and gave me a huge hug. Men, I was squeezed in sandwich between my entire family. Carlisle was looking at us. He was so proud of all of us. He was proud of his family. Emmett pulled him by the collar of his shirt so he could join the family hug.

It was kind of awkward. If someone just stepped in the house and saw us like this… The image must have been weird. Seven mature vampires reunited in one big hug. Hey but that was my family. The Cullen. The Olympic Coven. We were considered to be weird, even into our mystical world.

We finally pulled apart. They all sat down in their original seats. After a few minutes Alice broke the silence.

"Do you know what happened to her… them." I shook my head.

"No. I don't." I sighed. "I don't really want to know what happened."

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"I mean. I know that she is dead. And my daughter is probably dead too. If she is not well… she is tuff." I chuckled. "But, I don't want to know when Isabella died neither how. I don't want to know if she moved on, even though that's what I wish. I really want her to have remarried and…" My voice broke.

"But I just don't want to know." I simply added.

"We understand Edward." Esme stroke my cheek.

"Man, Edward. I never thought you could be in so much pain." Jasper said. He had a weird expression on his face. A mixture of sadness, pain and despair. My face probably looked just the same.

"I'm all right. I just wish that her life was good. That their lives were good… without me." I muttered the last part.

"Oh! Edward." Esme sobbed.

Rosalie got up and squeezed me into her arms. She was not the type to demonstrate affection toward others usually, except for Emmett. So I was surprised. But her moved only led to another family hug.

I chuckled…

* * *

**Alice's Point of View…**

School started Monday in two days. We had been in Forks for two years now. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were playing seniors of 18 years old while Edward and I were supposed to be juniors of 17 years old. It was just too bad that it was going to be sunny. Our cover was that we were still in vacation. We were coming back from Alaska after visiting our family up there. We were just coming back a week late. Edward already decided to ditch the following Monday because it is September 13th. Of course, he always ditched class during that day. Now, we all knew it was because it was his dead wife's birthday.

Argghhh… Poor Edward. His life was so miserable. And it still is. He was… is so lonely. I remembered when he told us about his wife and daughter at the beginning of the summer break. I sighed.

He did not want to know what happened to his wife but, I wanted to. So I did some research. It wasn't good. I mean… poor Bella too. And Elena. I heard someone walking in the house. _Oh crap!_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

Edward gave me a weird look when he entered the room. He was wondering what I was doing singing the Macarena. I simply started to dance at the same time I was cleaning the room. He just passed next to me and walked toward his piano. I started to play this lullaby that was so sad and full of love. Just by listening to it we knew that he adored his wife, who by the way inspired it.

I stopped cleaning the room and looked at my brother. Esme walked down the stairs and sat on the last step. I joined her and we both looked and listened to Edward. He was a true artist. The melody was so beautiful that if I was still human, I would be crying.

Jasper entered the room and immediately left. I chuckled. He probably felt all the sadness in the room and did not want to be sad himself. I got up and ran after him. He was outside, near the forest. I ran to him. I took his hand in mine and he squeezed it.

"You want to go hunting Jazzy?" He answered me with a nod.

We ran a few miles away from the house when I suddenly stopped. Jasper looked at me strangely.

"I am so sorry for him."

He stroked my cheek with his hand. He then put his arms around me and we just stood there, hugging silently.

"I know. We all do." My husband replied. "At least, now, we understand him better. I mean, Emmett doesn't tease him so often anymore. Rosalie is less of a bitch with him. Esme is even more caring. Carlisle is just being… Carlisle."

I chuckled. Then sighed. "He is such a good man. He doesn't deserve all that pain."

"I know." Jasper replied. "I know." We stayed silent for few minutes. I sat down in the grass. I didn't care much about my clothes, which was a first. But I had so many things on my mind. Poor Edward… Poor Elena… Oh! Poor Bella…

"What is going on darling?" Jazz asked me. He must be feeling my extreme sadness.

"Well… you know when Edward said that he did not want to know about his family?"

He nodded.

"Well… I just couldn't leave it there."

"You did some research, didn't you?" He raised one eyebrow. I gave him a sheepishly smile. "What did you find out?"

"Anna married Simon."

"Okay… and what does this have to do with Edward?" He asked.

"Well…" I started but he interrupted me.

"Wait. Simon?" He raised his eyebrow again. "The guy who almost raped Isabella?"

I nodded.

"Nice…" He said harshly. I knew what he was thinking about. Something along the lines of _"what kind of men can do that to a woman"_ and _"Edward should have killed him… or at least kick his ass". _I man was such a gentleman. I chuckled.

He looked at me strangely. "What?" I just waved my hand to say that it didn't matter. "Okay… but like I said; what does it have to do with Edward?"

"Well… Anna had always been jealous of Bella." I stated. He simply nodded his head. "Anna had two sons with Simon. And she called them after Edward."

His eyes widened. "You're serious." I chuckled.

"Yeah, there middle names are Edward and Anthony. I don't really remember there first names but I mean, it's kind of obvious to know where there middle names come from."

"The loft husband wanna-be, stolen by little sister." He chuckled. He really couldn't believe that Anna named her sons after Edward. "What else. What about Isabella and Elena."

"That is the sad part." Jasper was then really concerned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Bella died at the age of 20." I answered.

He gasped. "Wait. She died like two years after Edward was changed by Carlisle?"

I nodded. He shook his head. It really was sad. "How?"

"About ten months after Edward _died_, she…" I chocked. Jasper looked at me. He wanted me to continue but could feel that I didn't have the strength to. He robbed my forearm at the same time he sent me encouraging emotions.

"She… she was sent into an asylum." I said in an extremely low voice. I looked down.

"What?" He took my chin in his hand and raised my head so I could look into his eyes. "Why?"

"Apparently she had gone mental. She was depressed and everything and she just… couldn't take care of Elena anymore. She was a shell. She was… a living dead." I sighed. "The papers said that she was talking nonsense."

"What happened to Elena?"

"Anna took her under her wing." I chuckled. "Ironic, isn't it? Anna wanted Edward so badly. And she ended up with her daughter while her little sister was placed into a basement because she was crazy."

"She must have been so happy. Edward was gone but her sister was punished and Anna had the privilege to take care of Edward's kid." Jasper stated.

It was disgusting. Bella didn't deserve it. I'm sure she was not crazy.

"Why did she die?" I looked at his butterscotch eyes. "Forget that I asked. She must have been maltreated in this asylum. It probably not the best place to live in."

"Oh! She didn't die in the asylum." I replied. He gave me a puzzled look. "The papers said that on February 14th 1922, she succeeded in running away from the asylum. They found her outside the fence. She was in the forest, in the snow. She was already dead."

"How?" He had asked me with a strange voice.

"She was attacked by wolves." I answered. He looked relieved.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Nothing." He replied. "Is it all what you found about them." I shook my head.

"No. The kids disappeared. It seemed that Anna wasn't the best of mothers."

"The kids disappeared." He repeated.

"Yes. In 1925, Anna and Simon were out and they left the kids, alone in the house. For heaven sake. Elena was 7 and the boys just turned 5. There was no adult in the house. When they came back, the three of them were gone. But there was no sign of robbery or kidnapping. They just… vanished."

"She really is the worst woman ever." My husband said. "I understand why Carlisle despised her. Come on. She left kids in the house, alone. What kind of mother does that to her kids."

"It's Anna. Don't ask too many questions. You're going to have a headache trying to figure her out."

He both laughed, but the smile never reached our eyes. The end of the Masen family was one the worst I had ever seen or heard of.

The father turned into a Vampire.

The mother ended up in an asylum before being eaten by wolves.

The daughter just disappeared. Maybe abducted by aliens as far as I know.

I couldn't tell Edward that. I couldn't tell him what happened to his family.

"Jazzy." He looked up, waiting for me to continue. "You have to watch your thoughts around Edward. He mustn't know. It would kill him."

He nodded. I hugged him. I was so lucky. Yes, I didn't remember my human life. Maybe it was a good thing. And anyway, I had Jasper. My husband. My mate. The love of my life.

He pulled away only to look at me in the eyes. He could feel the love that radiated from me. He smiled and pecked my lips. Oh yes. I was lucky.

* * *

What did you think of it?

Please Review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys... i just wanted to tell you that i probably won't be updating in a long time...

I don't feel very well and i am in a mid term. I am quite busy so...

I know that this chapter doesn't have a lot of words but it won't always be this way.

**I do not own Twilight...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Alice's Point of View still**

Argh! Why did my brother's life has to be so sad? He did not deserve it.

"Alice, calm down, please." My husband told me. "Your emotions are all over the place."

"Excited to start school again, Pixie?" Emmett asked.

"No she's just…" Jasper shook his head. "Please, darling. You are giving me a hard time."

"I'm sorry, Jazz." I muttered.

The four of us were in Emmett's Jeep since Edward did not come to school us today. September 13th. He ditched class today. We are going to tell that he feels sick and will probably come back tomorrow.

Emmett parked his bay in the parking lot. We took deep breaths in. Show-time. We got out of the Jeep. Everyday was the same old thing, even though we had already been here for two freaking years. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Everybody, and I really mean everybody was looking at us. No. More like staring at us. I didn't need Edward to know what these fellows were thinking. God, sometimes being a beautiful vampire was really annoying. I usually didn't mind the attention but today, I really wanted to… just… be with my brother.

"Darling, please. I know you don't feel good today about all this and that you feel extremely sorry for Edward but there's nothing we can do."

I nodded. Poor Jasper. He had to handle my mood swings. I squeezed his hand. I lifted myself on my tiptoe and kissed his lips. I then walked toward the school with Japer's hand in mine. Rosalie and Emmett followed us behind. The way they hang out together really screamed "Couple". Nobody could doubt that they were in a relationship. I heard few whispers traveling along these pathetic humans.

"No chance…"

"All couples…"

"Where is Edward…"

"Maybe this years… Edward…"

"So freaking hot…"

I growled lowly. Jasper squeezed my hand. "I can't believe they think they have a single chance with Edward…"

"You're right Jasper. He is way too good for them. And there is Bella." I sobbed.

"Alice, Isabella is dead." Jasper said slowly. "You know that. You cannot change that fact."

"Yeah, Ali. Come on." Emmett added. "We all wish we could meet her. But it's not going to happen. It's sad, but it's life."

"And life isn't fair." Rosalie replied.

I was surprised that Rosalie seemed to like Bella a lot. She never seemed to get along with anybody else than her family members. But now, she just accepted Bella to be part of our family. Technically she was.

"The new kids kind of look like the Cullens…" I heard Lauren Mallory whispered to Jessica next to her.

"Yeah! The twins are so hot. As hot as Edward." Jessica Stanley replied. Jeez… What were they talking about?

"Rosalie is hot." Tyler Crowley said to Mike Newton.

"She is. So are Elle and Izzy. Especially Izzy. She's way better than Rosalie Hale. And both of them are single." Mike smirked.

"Hopefully, Cullen won't put his claws on either of them." Eric York added.

"Nah! He doesn't care about girls." Mike replied.

"Maybe. But girls care about him…" Tyler muttered.

"I don't see why…" Mike said.

The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts. I pecked Jasper's lips and walked towards my first class, Calculus. What were they going on about? Who are the twins. And Elle. And Izzy, supposedly hotter than Rosalie Hale. I couldn't believe it. I had never encountered someone who was better looking than my sister.

I entered the room and immediately froze. What the heck? _Vampire_… How didn't I see this coming? I was always so sensible to the ones of our kind.

I looked around the room to see a young beautiful girl. God, she was as beautiful as Rose. She was looking at me straight in the eyes. And her eyes were golden. Thank goodness! A vegetarian. She was surprised too. I walked toward her and asked if I could sit next to her. She nodded. I sat down next to her and pulled my binder out of my bag.

"How long have you been here?" She asked me too lowly for human ears to hear.

"Two years. You?"

"Two years?" She was shocked. Then she seemed to understand. "Ah! You are a _Cullen_, right?" I nodded. "Yes, people in school gossips. They said that the Cullens were a strange family and that you were all so stunning. Now I understand why." She chuckled.

I smiled. "I bet you haven't been here for long."

The teacher started to teach his lessons that I had learned so many times now.

"No, we just moved in about a week before school started."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, the four of us: me, my brothers and our mom." She replied.

The four of them. And they considered themselves as a family, just like us. I was sure at that time that we would all get along well. I mean, it's not everyday that we meet another coven of vegetarian vampires.

"Call me Elle." She finally said.

"Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Elle. Yeah! Would you like to _eat_ with my family this diner? We could all learn to know each other."

"Sure. I'll ask my brothers but they are definitely going to say yes… They love being around people." She chuckled. "How many are you?"

"Seven in total, but five in school."

"Seven?" She said a little too loud and the teacher turned around.

"Mrs. Smith. Can you tell me the answer to this equation?"

Elle looked up at the board for about four seconds before giving the right answer. The teacher was a little pissed because she got the right answer. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I chuckled a little and looked at the teacher. For the rest of the class I pretended to be listening. The bell rang, announcing the end of the class. We all got up.

"So… I'll see at lunch?" I reminded her.

"Sure… see ya." And she walked outside the class.

When I got to my locker, I saw Jasper who had a grave expression on his face. He was nervous. I could tell.

"I didn't see." I simply said. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know why. I just didn't see. But calm down Jasper. They are vegetarians."

"How many?" He asked.

"How many what?" Emmett arrived behind me. I turned around and saw Rosalie rolling her eyes.

"Vampires, Emmett. Can't you smell that there are vampires in the school?"

"Oh!"

"How many Alice?" My husband repeated.

"Elle said they were four. Elle, her two brothers and their leader."

"You met one of them?" Jasper asked, anxious. Sometimes, he really wasn't better than a mother hen.

"Yes. And I asked her to dine with us. So be kind. She is actually really nice."

"Yeah! We'll meet new veggies!" Emmett screamed before being slapped by his wife. Jasper just looked at me.

"Trust me, Jasper." He closed his eyes and reluctantly nodded. _Stupid over protective vampire of a husband. _

We all walked toward our next class. We came across Elle and what seemed to be her brothers. When she saw me, she smiled and waved at me. I waved back and walk into my class. Her brothers were twins. And I got to say that they were hot. Not as hot as Jazz of course but they were really good looking, even for vampires. What kind of coven was it? I mean, they were all extremely hot. Then I figured that the Elle looked like the twins. They had some similar features. Perhaps they were biological siblings.

The rest of the morning passed by really fast and soon, we were all sitting at the same table, looking at each other. They were extremely beautiful; the most beautiful vampires I had ever seen in my long existence... with Rosalie.

"So…" I started. "I thought you said you were four."

"Yes, I know." Elle said. "But mother is not at school today. She just had some business away."

She seemed thoughtful. She was probably thinking about her mother and her _business_.

"When you say mother, you mean leader, right?" Jasper asked. He had notice, just like me that the twins and Elle were somewhat very alike. Not in a way every vampires are, but in a way that siblings are.

"No." One of the twins said. "Mother as in real mother. Biological mother."

"Izzy's our real mother, even though right now she plays our cousins." The other one completed.

"Your real mother? To all of you?" Rosalie asked.

They all nodded at the same time. Wow. A _real_ vampire family. Like blood related. That's amazing. That's why they were so much alike. Not only physically but also in the attitude.

"So… do you mind telling us about yourself?" Emmett asked seriously.

"Not really. But I believe it would be best if we tell you at the same time as the rest of your family. Aren't supposed to be seven or something?"

I nodded and laughed with her.

"Okay. So after school. Our place." Emmett said.

They all nodded.

"But I guess we could at least introduce ourselves." Jasper simply said.

"Of course. Call me Elle. These two baby fellows here are William and Caleb. Our mom is Izzy. But as you already, she's not here right now. But I can text her and tell her to join us later tonight. I'm sure she'll enjoy meeting you all."

"Or she'll just freak out." One of the twins muttered under his breath. Nice… I knew there names now but there was no way on earth I could make a difference between both of them. They were identical.

"Okay. And you are?" Rosalie asked. She was a little annoyed, just like me.

"Euh, William." He said in a tone that clearly stated it should be obvious.

"Well, how was I suppose to know that, hein? You are identical." Rosalie snapped.

"Well, I'm not a nerdy like Kale."

"Boom Boom. Stop it. Caleb is not a nerd. He only had a higher IQ than you. It's not a crime." Elle replied.

"Boom Boom?" Emmett said. He was trying hard to laugh at the nickname that was surely coming from the Flintstones.

"Yeah. My brother is kind of a big brute when he wants…" Caleb teased.

"I'm not a brute…" The other twin pouted.

Oh my god. He sure as hell will get along with Emmett. Elle giggled.

"So now that you know about our embarrassing nicknames, what are yours?"

"I'm Alice, of course."

"Pixie." Emmett chocked, trying to hide his word behind a coughing fit. I glared at him while the twins laughed out loud.

"This is my husband, Jasper." I continue. "This is Rosalie. I consider her as my sister. And the asshole next to her is her husband, Emmett."

"I'm not an asshole." He pouted the same way William did.

"No, you're just an ass." Jazzy teased.

We all laughed. I had a good feeling about this family, even though I couldn't see them. Which was really annoying. Before I could ask them the reason behind my blackness, the bell rang. We got up.

"See ya." Emmett said before taking Rosalie by the waist and walking toward their class. She gave a little smile and followed him. Jasper simply nodded his head at them in a truly old manner. He winked at me and walked away.

"I'll wait for you outside after class to show you where we live, all right." I said.

"Okay, Alice. You can get in our car if you want to." Elle replied.

"Sure." I squealed. Today was a good day. Better than it had been in few months. I seriously had a good feeling about it.

"Okay, see ya later, alligator…" One of the twins said. Probably William. For the few I knew about them, only he would say that.

"Yeah, see ya, _Pixie_." The other one said. Huh huh!. That's definitely William. And he didn't dare. I growled at him, only making him laugh louder. This is not over, Boom Boom.

* * *

Thank you for reading and you reviews...


	11. Chapter 11

Okay... so this is the shortest i have ever written but i just wanted to give you guys something because i won't be updating in a few times. I don't know how long but probably a week or two. But not more, don't freak out.

So enjoy... And i'm sorry for the delay that will come until the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Still in Alice Point of View**

Yes! School was over. I skipped outside of school and waited next to a black Audi. I knew it was their car. It had to be. Who else in school would drive to school in an Audi? I stomped my foot, counting the second. I saw Jasper, walking toward the Jeep. He gave me a smile, which I returned and hopped into Emmett's monster. Soon after, Elle was walking toward me. She waved at me and jumped next to me.

"I can't wait to meet your family!" She squealed. "It's going to be so nice. I can't believe you are actually seven. Seven vampires living under the same roof. How can you handle that? I can barely endure my two brothers without breaking their neck."

"But they are your brothers." I chuckled. "It's understandable."

"But you have siblings too." She stated.

"True."

"I can't wait. I can't wait. I can't wait." She repeated over and over again.

"Calm down, sis." William, or Caleb said. The fact that they were so identical was really annoying. I really had to find a way to differentiate them.

"I'm just so exited."

"I am too." I replied. "It's not everyday that we meet other vampires. Who are veggies too." I laughed.

Elle took my hand and opened the door of the car and pushed me in the front seat. My own family was already gone. They probably wanted to bring Carlisle back from work and tell Esme that we were going to have visitors tonight. Elle then got into the driver's seat and started this treasure.

"I want to drive." One of guy behind me pouted.

"You always want to drive." The other stated.

"But I really enjoy driving."

"Like I said, you always want to drive…"

Now I started to be able to differentiate them. Physically they were identical, but personally, they were two different things.

"Shut up boys. So Alice, where do you live?" Elle said.

I told the road she should take and in few we were at my place. I jumped out of the car and laughed at the face they were making. I heard someone whistle.

"Nice home Pixie." I guessed it was William.

"Really beautiful." Elle agreed.

"Yup." Caleb said. "I'm going to call mom and tell her to join us later."

Elle and William agreed while we all walked toward the front door.

"Mom. It's me."

"_Hello Caleb. How are you__, darling?_" That was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my entire existence. It was so musical… so perfect…

"I'm good mom. And you?" He looked reluctant to ask.

"_I'm fine, son. I'm fine, don't worry."_ She sighed_. "So, why do you call?"_

"Does a son need a reason to call his beloved mother?" He chuckled.

"_No."_ She chuckled as well. _"But_ _I know you do. So what's going on?"_

"Okay, so you'll never guess who we meet at school." He waited for her to guess.

"_Son. You know I hate surprises and I hate when you are __keeping some kind of suspense. So tell me…"_ She replied.

"There are vampires in Forks." He blurted out.

"_What?"_ She started panicking. What a mother hen! _"Are you all right. Who are they? How many? Don't go anywhere near them if there is any danger. Why today for heaven sake, when I'm not around. I shouldn't have left. I'm so sorry. Do they have powers? You know you are only mentally protected when I'm away. Don't do anything foolish. I'm…"_

"Mom. Zip it, please." Caleb laughed. "They are not dangerous. They feed on animals too and they are actually pretty cool. In fact, we are at their house right now and we were wondering if you would like to join us. I know you're in Illinois right now but you could come back and meet them."

What _business_ could that vampire have in Illinois? And what did she mean by _you 'are only mentally protected when I'm away'? _

"Oh! Fine. I'm coming. But please, be careful."

"Mom. Trust me."

"I trust you. You know that Caleb." She laughed

"Love you mom. See ya soon."

"Love you too. Pass the word to the others."

"They already heard. They are next to me."

"Oh. Love you too, kiddos." I said a little louder, even though she didn't have to.

"Love you mom." They both said together.

Caleb hung up his cell phone and put it in his pocket. I opened the front door for them and they entered our house. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

"Wow. It's even more beautiful inside than outside." Elle whispered.

My family chuckled. They were all there, in the living room, looking at our new friends that we knew nothing about. Then I remembered something.

"Wait! You didn't give our address to your mom." I said.

"Oh! She doesn't need an address." William, or Caleb chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take longer for her to find the place by smelling you than simply knowing the address."

"Oh no!" Elle chuckled. "She can find us wherever we are. Even if we run away and try to hide ourselves, she'll find us."

"Yeah, I guess it's a family bound." The twins said at the same time.

We all laughed.

"Okay so... I guess it's story time." I said.

We all sat down. The three of them were sitting down next to each other and I could clearly see the likeness between them. I was trying to see what their parents looked like when someone came in the room.

"What's going on? I missed something." My vampire of a brother crooked a smile.

"Ah! Eddie. You finally please us with your presence!" Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Please Review

I like reading your comments


	12. Chapter 12

Just so you know, I'm still sick and I'm soon going to have a lot of exams for school so, i won't be updating as much

Just so yoy know, i enjoy reading your comments so, continue reviewing, please

I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

You can all see where it is going... XD

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Ah! Eddie. You finally please us with your presence!" Emmett teased me. I shook my head and could see Alice rolled my eyes.

I looked around the room and saw three vampires that I had never met before. They were sitting close to each other and we could see the likeness between them. I bet they were biological in the room was looking at me. I presumed they were guests for there was no animosity in their eyes and my family seemed to get along pretty well with them. My siblings seemed to like them a lot, especially Alice and Emmett.

"Come and sit, son." Carlisle said. No seat on the couches were free so Esme got up and sat on her husband's laps. I smiled at her kindness and sat in her previous place. I looked at the rest of my family, expecting them to say something.

"So... when is you _momma _coming over, kiddos." Emmett started. I had no idea what he was talking about. The two boys growled and the girl rolled her eyes but she answered the question nonetheless. According to her, their _momma_ was going to be here in about an hour.

"An hour is way too long!" Emmett practically shouted. "Start the story already!"

"Emmett, don't you dare haste them in telling their story without the consent of their mother. Be patient son." Esme said. The red hair girl giggled.

"Sorry, Emmy-Bear, but we can't." She finally replied. "Not without _momma_."

"Oh! Come on. You're no kids anymore. You can do what you want."

"Yes, we can. And weren't you the one who just called us kiddos?"

"Anyway, somethings should be said by Izzy and if we start the story right now, without her, you won't understand much." The twin on the right side of the couch said.

"But you are old enough to tell a story!" Emmett pouted. "You must be at least..." He paused. "How old are you guys, anyway?"

The three of them laughed.

"I guess we can say that much." The twin on the left side of the couch said with a crooked smile. Shit, it was quite annoying not knowing their names.

"_He crooked a smile__."_ Alice thought, out of the blue.

"Oh! Really!" Emmett smiled. "_That was easy_." He thought.

"I am seventeen and these two morons here are sixteen." The girl replied.

Emmett was shocked, until he realised she simply said their age at the time they were changed, and not their actual age. My entire family laughed, myslef included. It's not everyday taht we get the meet vampires that are ready to beat Emmett at his own little games. Naturally, he pouted.

"_That's so not damn, she is bright."_ Emmett thought.

"It is funny, Emmett. And you know it." I replied.

"_Stupid Know it All."_ He glared at me, at the same time he was smirking. He knew how much I hated being called Know it All. As much as I hated being called Eddie.

"I am not a know it all, Emmett." I glared back at him.

"_Oh, you are."_ Jasper and Emmett thought at the same time. Sometimes, these two were creepy. They could pass as twins mentally speaking if only they had the same physical features.

"_Of course not!"_ Esme gently said to me while glaring at Emmett.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow. _"Oh really?"_

"_You know a lot of things brother!"_ Alice mentally stated.

Carlisle simply chuckled. At that moment, I realised I didn't hear anything from our guests' mind. I looked into their mind and was a little annoyed that I couldn't hear anything. _Shit_. One of them must be a shield or perhaps there is something wrong with me. It was the first time it ever happened to me. I was about to ask them why I couldn't heir their mind when one of the twin (definitely annoying not knowing their names), the one on the right, talked.

"Okay, I missed something. Why are you a know it all?"

"Because he's like you… Nerdie." The other twin, the one on the left, muttered.

"I am not a nerd." The one on the left replied.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

Oh my God! I seriously was sad for the red hair girl stuck in sandwich between these two.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"D-2" Emmett added. We all looked at him and laughed.

"_He did not."_ Esme was astonished that he would say something like that. It was so childish. They were all so childlike at the moment.

"Please boys! Mon would clearly be disappointed in you."

"Mon is never disappointed in anybody. He is so forgiven about everything. And not resentful. Remember when I split. Hein? She was so understanding." The left one twin said. _I need names._

"And smart, beautiful…" The one on the right added.

"And funny, nice, careful…"

"Lovable amazing, gentle…"

"Okay, enough." The sister interrupted. "You are so annoying when you two are talking about mom like that. You know that the Cullen are going to meet her, right?"

"Yup!" They both said.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett was enthusiastic. "I can't wait to meet the legendary Izzy Smith." Legendary? _What is he talking about?_

"Swan." The girl replied.

"What?" We all asked at the same time.

"Her last name is Swan." She explained. "The public believe that she is our cousin."

"Is Swan her real family name?" Rosalie asked carefully looking at straight at me.

"Her maiden-name, actually."

I was lost in my thoughts. Why did they have to have the same family name as _her_?

"_Sorry Edward."_ My entire family thought at the same time_. God I love my family_.

"Thanks" I whispered to them but the three other vampires in the room heard.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." I replied. Then it was silence for few minutes.

"So, you didn't answer my question. Why are you a know it all?"

"Because he is a nerdie like you…" The other twin replied with a smirk.

_Not again._

"Am not"… "Are too"… "Am not"… "Are too"…

"For heaven sake. Shut the hell up you two or I swear to God Mom's wrath is going to look pretty tame next to mine!" The girl screamed. She really was annoyed. I could see that.

And hell, they did shut up… and they looked pretty scared. Was their mom really that bad? Note to self: don't piss the red hair girl, nor legendary Izzy Smi- ... Swan.

"Geez thanks. About time." She said gently while rolling her eyes.

"Why are you boys so scared?" Jasper smirked.

"We are not scared." They replied. Their sister let out a sigh that seemed to mean 'Oh really?'

But what was wrong with me. "Seemed to mean?" Is should know what she was thinking, not guessing it.

"Don't lie to me about your emotions. I know them. I'm an empath." Jasper said.

They all looked shocked. And scared.

"You are kidding me?" One of the twin, the one on the left, said.

"No I'm not." Jasper replied.

"He can, not only feel your emotions but also control them." Alice explained, proud of her husband.

"No freaking way?" They said at the same time. At that moment, it was clear they were brothers and sister. Their expression was so much alike.

"And Alice here can see the future." Jasper said, smiling at his wife. _"Such an amazing gift." _He thought.

If the room wasn't full of people, I was sure they would be making out. In fact, I could feel Jasper's lust, probably intensified by Alice's. _Shit._

"Maso. You are projecting dude." Emmett teased. Jasper and Alice broke eye contact and I was sure that if they could, they would be blushing.

"Maso?" The red hair girl asked.

"Yeah! Since he can feel what everybody is feeling, and he can't really control it, we call him Maso. As in Masochist." I said.

"I still don't agree with this nickname." Esme replied.

"It's kind of funny." Rosalie added. "But sometimes, I'm sorry for you brother. Feeling Esme's love, Carlisle' joy, Emmett's numbness, Alice's too much excitement, and Edward's…" she looked at me before continuing. "… sadness, at the same time. It's too much. That's why we call him Maso."

They were all open mouthed.

"But it's not all. Eddie over there is such a know it all because e can read every single mind in the entire world." Emmett finished.

They were now astonished, and really scared. I didn't need to read their mind of be an empath to know that.

"Fuck!" The twins said at the same time.

"Kids. You shouldn't praise." Esme reprimanded us. "And can you please watch your language." She asked gently.

"Sorry." They replied. One of them continued. "But still…"

"Youc an feel our emotions and read our mind? And see our future?" The girl interrupted, horrified. But why was she horrified?

"_She seemed scared."_ Jasper thought.

"_What is wrong with these kids?"_ Emmett asked mentally looking at me. I shook my head. I didn't know.

"Well not really." I replied. The three of them looked at me, hope in their eyes. Men, they were weird.

"Emmett is wrong." I stated.

"What?" The family asked, except for Alice and Jasper who simply nodded their head. I guessed he couldn't feel them after all and that Alice didn't see them coming.

"I can't read any of you. And I seriously don't know why."

"I can't feel you either." Jasper added.

"And I can't see your future." Alice stated, her eyebrows frowned. _"Which is kind of weird. It's like they don't have any. It just plain black…" _She continued mentally.

They all let out a sigh of relief. I would never understand.

Emmet was astonished by that. Rosalie was freaking out, scared for our safety since none of our gifts were working. Esme was looking at the three of them kindly and impressed, not really feeling threaten in any way by them. Carlisle was already lost in his mind, and his theories on why our gifts had no effect on them.

"But you said that you could feel our emotions." The left twin said, glaring at Jasper.

"No. I simply said that I was an empath. I only guessed what you were felling by looking at your faces."

"Ah! For one moment, I was actually scared that something wrong happened." The girl replied.

"Yeah! Me too." The twins nodded simultaneously.

"What do you mean? If you don't mind my curiosity." Esme asked.

"Oh! Hum… We shouldn't… Really... I mean…" The right boy said.

"Oh, come on, Caleb. Relax. They just old us about their gifts." The girl said. "We could do that much, no?"

Ah, so the guy on the right was called Caleb. Finally, I had one name out of three. I was a good start.

"Nice! I want to start. I want to start. I want to start." The other one, the still anonymous one replied.

"Geez, Boom Boom. Excited much?" Alice teased. He glared at her and stuck his tongue out.

"Boom Boom?" I asked. _What kind of name was that?_

"It's William, actually." Boom Boom replied.

"The main reason why we call him Boom Boom is because he is so loud." Caleb explained.

"And because I'm strong." William added, proud of himself.

"I'm strong too."

"I'm stronger."

"Are not…"

"Am too…"

The girls, the only one I still had no clue on her identity rolled her eyes and slapped both their arms.

"_She seems to do that a lot!"_ Alice noted in her mind.

I had no idea what she was thinking about. I ran my fingers in my hair at the same time both the twins did. What a coincidence.

"_They…"_Jasper chuckled mentally.

"_I thought only him did that…"_ Rosalie thought. _"Apparently not…"_

"_Holy shit…"_ Emmett shouted in his head. _"Other dudes that are constantly messing with their already messed up hair."_

What were they babbling about? I'm not the only one to do that.

"_Similarities…"_ Alice started but then she started to sing Love Today by Mika. She really had a strange choice of song. I simply rolled my eyes, not really understanding what she meant.

"_He seems to do that a lot too."_ Alice stated. What the heck?

None of our guests seemed to catch our one way exchange because the girl in the middle, who by the way the name was still unknown to me, talked as if nothing happened.

"Both of you are strong. So stop it."

"I'm stronger." Emmett replied.

"Son. I said not to praise." Esme warned him.

"Sorry mom."

"So, can I start? Can I start?" William asked excitedly.

"Shouldn't we wait for mom?" Caleb said.

"She'll be here in few. And she already knows about our powers. She won't be missing much. Anyway, big sister over there could her later." William replied. "I can't wait to see their faces." He muttered. What did he mean about his sister?

The red hair girl rolled her eyes.

"_Again."_ Alice stated as I rolled my own eyes at her silent comment.

"Don't do anything stupid, baby brother."

"Yeah, Yeah." He said. "Whatever."

"William!" She growled in warning.

"Fine, Elle. Calm down."

So, Elle. That's her name. Or nickname? Elle, Caleb and William… Smith or Swan. My family seemed to know them as Smith but they said their mothers name was Swan. Smith must be the father's last name.

I looked at William, who now stood upright in the middle of the living room. He really seemed excited. What was his gift? He raised his hand in the air and the couch where Emmet, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were seated, followed his movement. It got up in the air. The girls started to scream while the boys were laughing.

"Wicked." Emmett shouted.

"Telekinesis" Jasper smiled.

"Impressive" Carlisle said.

"Quite handy." I added.

"Put the couch down on the floor, now." The girls yelled.

William put the couch down, gently, smirking.

"Show off." Elle muttered under her breath while William stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

"_Again…"_ Alice thought. I seriously had no idea what she meant by that.

"Okay, so you can move objects with your mind and your mother is a shield. What can you two do?" Alice asked Elle and Caleb.

"How do you know Izzy's a shield?" William asked.

"I heard Caleb on the phone. She said: '_You know you are only mentally protected when I'm away'. _So I figured that she was a shield_._"

"You are good pixie." William said which resulted in a grimace coming from my sister.

"_Why are they all calling me pixie? I am NOT a pixie." _She growled. _"Don't you dare say anything Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I know what you're thinking." _I smirked at her.

"Mother's a pretty strong mental shield. No matter where we are, we are protected. So is she." Caleb explained. "She can protect whoever she wants. The more she is familiar to an individual, the farther away he can go being protected."

"She also discovered not so long ago that she also had a physical shield. She is working on it. It is not really powerful." Elle added.

"So that's why our gifts don't work on you. She is protecting you."

Elle nodded. "No gifts had ever passed through mom's shield. Not even Aro's or Jane's."

"You met the Volturi." Carlisle asked, not really sure how he should feel about this. The Volturi are greedy for power.

"Yup! Aro wants us to join him." Caleb said. "But we kind of reject his offers every time and we are doing our best to avoid him nowadays." The three of them chuckled.

"Anyway, mom should tell the story, not us." Elle replied.

"What is your gift, Chica?" Emmett said. She raised one eyebrow and sighed.

"_You want to know what my gift is, Emmett? It's definitely nicer than yours… oh wait. True. You don't have a gift." _She chuckled. Oh wait. Her lips didn't move. I could read her mind. What happened to her shield?

"_Shit, I heard her in my mind."_ Jasper thought.

"_It's the same thing as Edward, only in reverse. Other similarities."_ Alice stated.

What? They heard her?

"_You should all see your faces. No, it's not your imagination. I can talk to you as a group or individually, in you mind. If I touch your skin, you can also answer back and I will hear you. I can also show you my thoughts, whether they are words of images…"_

"Wicked." Emmett said out loud, even more excited.

"_Gifted family, it seems."_ Carlisle thought.

"It's nice, hein?" Caleb said. "We power works a little like mom's. Meaning the more she knows who, the farther away she can communicate with you. Only in one way but still…"

"It's really nice actually… if you need help." Rosalie said. She was thinking about how handy it would have been for her when she was attacked by her fiancée. Jasper sent her a wave of calmness and it instantly affected my sister. She smiled at Jasper and sighed. The others didn't do any comment, knowing they will know in time.

"What about you Caleb?" Emmett asked, impatiently.

"Emmett, your manners." Esme said. We all chuckled.

"Me?"

"No, the one who lives in Montreal. Of course you."

"Emmett!" Esme snarled at her son.

"Sorry."

"Well me… I… I want to have red hair."

"What?" My family asked. His comment really was out of the blue. He passed his two hands in his hair fussed it. Suddenly her had red hair. _Oh my god!_

"No way!" Alice squealed.

"No black hair…" Then his hair was black, blonde, blue, green and back to its original color, mahogany brown.

"Can you only change the color of your hair?" Alice asked, extremely excited. _"That's so nice. He can change look every day."_

He smirked. Then his entire body started to change. He became smaller, thinner. His hair was longer and red. His facial features completely changed and he became… shit he looked exactly like Elle.

"Does that answer your question?" Caleb asked, with Elle's voice. Okay, that was creepy.

Alice squealed even more. "Can you change somebody else's appearance?"

Then suddenly, Elle started to change. She became Caleb. Only, the way she was standing clearly said she was a girl. All her weight was on one of her leg. She rolled her eyes. Everything seemed to be back as normal. There wasn't two Elle's anymore but…

"Caleb. Turn me back into myself. I don't like being a man. I'm not used to it." Elle said, into Caleb's body. It really, really was creepy.

"_That's really cool."_ Alice mentally squealed.

"_That's freaking wicked!"_ Emmett shouted.

"_Wow."_ Was all what Carlisle was thinking.

"_Maybe that's why they are so beautiful…" _I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's statement. Of course she'll find an excuse to their physical beauty.

"I don't know. I kind of like being in a girl's body. No need to flirt…" Caleb say while Elle glared murderously at him.

"True…" Emmett agreed, only to be slapped by his wife.

"But I don't want to see my sister naked." Caleb added.

"I hope you don't…" Elle was turned back into her usual form.

"Emmett, do you like bears?" Caleb who was still in Elle's body.

"Hell yeah! My favourite meal." Emmett shouted.

"Check this." Caleb started to change into a huge grizzly bear. I growled and stood up.

"Show off." William muttered. Caleb was now standing up on his two legs and he was growling, a lot. It was impressive. He could basically change himself and others into whatever he wanted.

"Careful to the table, please. It's an antique." Esme said.

We all looked at him, astonished. So, the Smith/Swan, whatever, were powerful or at least well gifted. A physical / mental shield, a telepath, a telekinesist, and a shape shifter. Wow.

"Caleb what are you doing?" I heard the sweetest voice of all time coming from the front door.

* * *

Thank you for reading and following my story

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own **Twilight** in any way! I only own the characters of Elle, William and Caleb, so far...

I hope you enjoy reading by story...

* * *

**Chapter 13  
Edward's Point of View  
**

"Caleb what are you doing?" I heard the sweetest voice of all time coming from the front door. The bear turned around and growled in a way that seemed to express excitement. He started to run toward the front door but then, he suddenly stopped, just like if he had hit a glass window, an invisible wall. Must be the shield. Caleb pouted, which was really funny on his bear face.

"Oh no. There is no way in hell I am kissing a bear. I'll let you come near me when you turn back into the son I love, not a fluffy animal that smells really good for a vegetarian." I couldn't see the vampire because she was hidden behind the bear. But I'm pretty sure she was Izzy, the kids' mother. She had to be.

Caleb turned back into his normal form and then waited until his mother let out a giggle. He then hugged her. He was spinning in circle with her in his arms. She was giggling and that was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. _What is wrong with me?_ I still hadn't seen her yet.

Caleb put her down. She was facing her son and I was looking at her back. Was he doing it on purpose, so none of us could see her face? She put her hands on both side of his face and kissed his cheeks.

"I missed you too son. But what were you doing in a bear form _IN_ the house? You could have broken something that, by the way, _doesn't_ belong to you. Are you ever thinking before acting?"

William chuckled under his breath while Elle rolled her eyes and smiled kindly at her mother.

"Don't you dare laugh, William. You are not better. Lifting up the couch where your hosts were sitting. I'm still surprised you didn't try to lift the entire house. And don't you ever dare try that. You could have just lifted a book." She continued her sermon. "And yes, I saw everything. I didn't want to be rude and interrupt. And Elle, I don't know what you showed them so I can't really say anything…"

"It's good to see you too, mom." William replied, brushing his hair with his fingers. She simply giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I interred your home without knocking but you have no idea how many things my two sons broke just because they were showing off. Oh and you have such a lovely house." She turned to face Esme but I still couldn't see her.

Esme smiled. "Oh it's all right. We were expecting you. And thank you for your concerns about my furniture." She walked to her while Caleb walked back to his twin. This is when I saw her. We all saw her. I heard my entire family gasped. She was stunning, and so… so familiar.

"_Holy crap! The kids at school were right."_ Jasper thought.

"_She is so beautiful. More beautiful than… me. Oh my god! She definitely is. "_ Rosalie grumbled.

"_Wow, the girl's hot. I so not expected that."_ Emmett nearly shouted in his mind.

"_She is stunning. I'm sure we are going to be great friends."_ Alice was happy.

"_Oh my. She is amazingly beautiful. And so kind. She looks perfect."_ Esme thought.

"_No! Impossible."_ Carlisle gasped.

And I saw what he saw. The beautiful vampire before me in human shape. _No! Impossible._ I thought as well as Carlisle did.

"Hello dear. I'm Esme, the mother of this family."

Nobody in the room saw Carlisle and my expressions. We were astonished. It couldn't be. She was dead for more than… I didn't know when she died but she was supposed to be dead. The vampire before us was perfect. But it couldn't be her. She was slightly different.

She was taller than _my_ Bella. The woman before me was 5'6''. Her hair was longer though it had the same brown mahogany color. It slightly curved at the bottom. She was slim, extremely thin. No sight of fat, though she didn't seem skinny at all. She had curves at the right place. Her lips were fuller and her cheeks higher. And of course, her eyes were not the sane color. She had now golden eyes, just like mine. She looked like Bella, but in vampire form. But it was impossible. Carlisle's reasoning was the same as mine. It _was_ impossible.

My father walked toward the woman. "I am Carlisle, the father of this family." He said in a tone that let nobody knew that he was shocked. But he was shocked. He was just hiding it extremely well.

"_Oh, the__ kids look a little like their mom…"_ Alice thought. _"But I'm wondering who was the father. I mean, he should have been tall, and he probably looked like the twins, because I don't see much of Izzy in them. And he probably had red…" _

That just made me think about the fact that Bella didn't have sons. So the vampire couldn't be. We only had El… Shit. It can't be. I looked at Elle and saw what I should have seen long before. Her hair… My hair… _Oh my freaking god! It's impossible! _My reasoning only lasted one second and I knew. But I was too shocked to do anything about it. I just stared at Elle, and saw the baby that I left behind so many decades ago. She saw me staring at her and raised one eyebrow. That's when I heard it.

"Dr. Cullen?" The vampire in the doorway said. So it was definitely true…

"Isabella?" Carlisle was barely able to talk. _"Impossible. IMPOSSIBLE… Edward."_

Elle turned her head to look at her mother. She was probably wondering how she knew Carlisle. She then looked back at me. She muttered so low that I didn't even hear her. I just read the words on her lips. "Doctor Cullen? Carlisle is…" She then gasped and looked straight in my eyes. "Carlisle Cullen."

So Isabella had apparently told them about Carlisle because she seemed to be familiar with the name. And she probably didn't make the link between my father and the Carlisle that Isabella knew because she never heard our family name before. Until now.

"So, you were a vampire all that time?"

"Who knew?" Carlisle chuckled uncomfortably.

"I… I'm happy to see you Dr. Cullen." She paused. "It's a little bit of home."

"Isabella, please, call me Carlisle."

Elle looked behind my shoulders where her brothers were standing. She then looked back at me. She went back and forth for several times until she seemed to understand. He gaze found mine. There was so much happiness in them. It was overwhelming. She grinned the biggest smile I have ever seen her made so far.

"_Daddy?"_ She must have used her power to talk to me because the shield was still on. But nobody else in the room seemed to have heard her silent question. She was then only talking to me. I simply nodded and her smile grew even wider. I crooked a smile at her.

"_What's going on between the two red hairs?"_ Emmett thought.

"_Oh! I understand_." Alice squealed. "_It's impossible. Unbelievable. Amazing. It's a miracle. I should have known. Rolling eyes and brushing hair. All Edward's habits."_

"Okay, Carlisle. And how many times did I tell you to call me Bella, and not Isabella. It's too formal." The conversation continued.

"_Oh! Isabella… Bella. That must mean. Oh! Elle is… They looked at each other with such tenderness. It's shocking to watch. But I'm so happy."_ Rosalie mentally stated. My sister could be a real bitch sometimes but I had to give her some credits. She really cared about everyone in our family.

"And I told you many times to call me Carlisle too. But you rarely did." My father chuckled, remembering the past.

"_I should have know__n. The boys look so much like Edward and Elle… Elle. Come on, the nickname looks so much like her real name. And well, she is Bella, but with Edward's hair. Only with that fact I should have known. I mean, there aren't many people in the world with that hair."_ Carlisle thought. True. Now that we knew, it was easy to see the likeness between us all.

"Oh, Carlisle. It really is good to see you." Bella sighed.

Esme was simply full of joy. She constantly repeated _"Oh my god, Edward. Oh my god!"._

I could still hear Isabella and Carlisle talking to each other even though my eyes were fixed on Elle's.

"Isabella. Do you remember what you asked me that day, on June 26th, 1920?" Carlisle asked her gently.

"Why do you ask me that question?" She sounded like she was about to cry, but I was a little oblivious about what was going on on the other side of the living room for before my eyes stand my daughter.

I raised my hand to touch Elle's face just to be sure she was real and that I wasn't dreaming. I touched her cheek. I was shocked… and ecstatic. My daughter was alive and here… impossible… with my wife, who is still alive, and here… impossible… with my two sons… impossible… _Wait. Since when do I have sons? _My thoughts were interrupted by William.

"What's the big grin about Elena?"

"Yeah, you two are acting weird, you know." Caleb added.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you guys are about to hug and kiss each other." Emmett teased.

My entire family shivered in disgust because they all knew what he meant, and they knew who Elle was… except for Emmett, once again. Isabella turned around to look at her daughter when Emmett finally understood.

"Wait. Elena?" He asked. _Wait, wait, wait… Elena and Isabella._ I followed his thoughts.

"Holy Crap! No freaking way! Bellisima?" He shouted.

"What?" Isabella giggled.

"You are Bellisima. She… the Bellisima?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, giggling. Nobody said anything. She looked at Elena and gave her a puzzled look. Of course. I was still there, next to her daughter, my hand on her cheek. We were both looking tenderly at each other, not in a romantic way but still, and we were smiling like two idiots.

"What's going on, Ele-…" She gasped, not even finishing her sentence.

I turned my head and looked at Isabella. My Bella. Isabella Marie Swan Masen. She was shaking her head in disbelief. She gave a puzzled look at Carlisle who simply nodded with a smile. She looked back at me, staring right into my eyes and the entire universe froze. I had no idea how long we simply stared at each other but I could stay like this forever.

My family didn't say anything because they didn't want to break the silence but they couldn't control their thoughts.

"_They are so cute"_ Alice mentally squealed.

"_I've never seen Edward like this. She really is good for him."_ Esme was already in love with Bella.

"_Damn, he was right. Bellisima is hot. Like smoking hot. So is Elena… Oh crap, he heard. Sorry Edward. Just stating facts._" Seriously, I barely heard him. And right now, I couldn't care less what he was thing about my girls.

"_Why didn't I see it earlier? They are all so much alike. Well not Bella and Edward. But Edward looks like the kids. And Elena has so much of Bella in her. I should have known." _Carlisle was a little angry with himself but he really was happy nonetheless.

"_Edward, I'm so glad you finally had your happy ending_." Rosalie thought.

"_Shit, shit, shit… She can't be. I feel like shit right now. It's my fault. My entire fault… Shit, shit, shit…"_ I had no idea what Jasper was babbling about. I didn't understand anything. I wanted to figure out what it all meant but I could wait.

"Okay guys. Can you please enlighten me? Cause I'm lost." William finally broke the silence.

"Yeah. I'm lost too." Caleb agreed. "Are we the only one in this state?"

Elena grabbed both her brothers' arm. She was probably talking to them through her mind. I can't believe how similar her gift is to mine.

Bella and I continued to stare. I heard Emmett sighed in impatience.

"Edward?" Isabella whispered. I barely heard her. I knew she believed I was some sort of Dream. _I _believed she was a dream. I didn't see her for ninety years and then suddenly she was here, in my living room, in a vampire form, more beautiful than ever. It was a miracle. But still, I was a little sad she had to lose her soul. But I was selfish enough to be happy about it.

I nodded my head in affirmation of her previous question. She gasped, again.

"How? You… Carlisle… I." She couldn't make a proper sentence. She frowned her eyebrows in concentration. She always looked so sexy when she was trying to figure something out.

"Isabella. Do you remember what you asked me that day, on June 26th, 1920?" Carlisle asked again.

She looked at him, not really understanding what he meant.

"You told me… " He cleared his throat. "You asked me to do everything in my power to save him. No matter what it took, you wanted him to live." The room was silent again.

"So you turned him." It wasn't really a question but Carlisle nodded nonetheless.

She then looked back at me. No, she wasn't looking, she was glaring. Murderously. At that moment I knew. She definitely was my Bella. _It's going to be fun__._

"Edward." She practically growled. I tried hard not to laugh because I knew better than to piss her off and I seriously cared about my life. Especially now since I figured out my human family is alive.

"Yes dear?" I said gently. I then heard Carlisle chuckled. He knew what was coming. He had witnessed it more than once back at the beginning of the 20th century.

"What are you laughing at, Dad?" Rose asked. She thought that Carlisle might have gone mental for laughing without reason.

"We are simply back to normal. Emmett, you are definitely going to enjoy this. And please, nobody interfere, if you care for your life. Just follow my advice." He added before anybody could say anything. "Elena, William and Caleb, please, don't believe that your parents hate each other. It's simply the way they are." Carlisle said all this really really fast so that everybody could know the instructions before the storm arrived.

"What do you mean Carlisle?" Elena asked, a little scared. Everybody had a puzzled look on their face but that wasn't my priority. Right now, I had to handle one pissed vampire who was, believe it or not, my wife. I liked the sound of that.

"Let's just say your parents are the two most stubborn persons I have ever encountered in my three hundreds and 60 years. And that they have a particular way to handle things." Carlisle restrained his laugh when he saw that his explanation didn't help at all. And I braised myself when Bella took a step toward me.

"Where have you been?" She yelled at me. Everybody in the room jumped except for me and Carlisle. They had no idea that she was going to yell at me._ Definitely going to be fun. _Especially now that we were both vampires.

"Honey…" I started even though I knew she wouldn't be listening.

"Don't you _honey_ me. You're supposed to be freaking dead."

"Do you want me too?" I asked, making it sound like I was hurt. But I knew that's not what she meant.

"That's not the point, Edward Anthony Masen. Where have you been? If you were alive all those years, why didn't you come back?"

I heard Emmett laughed. Of course he would find the situation funny. I was being yelled at. He always enjoyed it.

"Why? I was stuck with three kids while you were alive, somewhere on earth, doing I don't what. Damn Edward, I thought you were dead. I…" If she was still human, she would be crying. She used to when she was angry.

"I couldn't really come back, you know." I snapped. "How can you think that it was easy for me. Even if I wanted to come back, I couldn't. You know, _newborn_. I would have drained you and killed you. Plus, I wanted to give you the opportunity to have a normal human life."

"A normal human life?" She glared at me. "A normal human? I didn't have a _normal human life._ Look at me. Do I look normal to you?"

"That doesn't change the fact that I wanted you to move on." I replied.

"MOVE ON? You are crazy you know. If you think that I could move on. Seriously, how could I move on? How could I with those three kids that grew up to be so much like you?"

"Well, I didn't want you to mourn for eternity. And can you tell me since when do you have twins?"

"_We_ have twins." She growled.

"When, _Isabella_?" I repeated. She looked so mad when I said her full name. She really hated it.

"They are born in December."

"You knew. You were three months along and you didn't tell me!" I snapped. _How could she not tell me? _ I pointed one finger at her and she slapped it away.

"I didn't know. They are a month earlier so I was only pregnant for two months when you _died_." She said the last word harshly. "And I was kind of preoccupied you know. You were freaking dying of Septicaemia. I didn't really check my period."

I remained silent. I still couldn't believe I had sons.

"And you know. You could have come back. I did." She replied.

"What?"

"I came back for them and I didn't drained them dry. For heaven sake, they are my kids. I could never have done something like that."

"How?" I was shocked.

"Because I loved them!" She cried out.

"Or because she just hates human blood." I heard one of my son muttered. I had completely forgotten that we had an audience. Then suddenly he was pushed by an invisible force on the wall. Shit, she really was pissed.

"You shouldn't have taken the risk." I replied.

"I couldn't really let them with _Anna_." She said her sister's name with so much hatred that it seriously scared the shit out of me. _What had she done, again_?

"It would have been better than them being dead, _Isabella_."

"Not really. And calm down, _Eddie_. I didn't kill you kids."

"Don't call me Eddie." I snapped.

"Then don't call me Isabella. You know I hate it." She yelled.

"But that's your freaking name!"

"So? I always hated it. People always called me Bella, and they call me Izzy, now."

"Yeah. So I've heard. And since when do you like Izzy as a nickname?"

"Since I started to have breakdown just by hearing the name Bella because it reminded me of you."

I looked at her and saw all the pain she had been through all those years. I hadn't been the only miserable one those past decades apparently. I then was more aware of our audience.

"_Shit, she has a big temper!"_ Emmett laughed mentally.

"_They are so cute together. Even when they are fighting."_ Alice squealed. She seemed to do that a lot lately.

"_I am definitely going to like her."_ Rosalie giggled.

"_It's sad that they are fighting after just seeing each other for so long."_ Esme thought.

"_Same old, same old. She didn't change that much after all."_ Carlisle chuckled.

I still couldn't hear my kids' thoughts but they were surprised. Maybe it was because nobody was able to fight with Bella properly before. She is quite something to handle. And today wasn't our biggest fight.

I looked back at my wife. She wasn't glaring at me anymore. She was staring at me with a mixture of adoration, love, disbelief and hurt. I had almost forgotten than she was a real open book. I could see right through her soul. I sighed. I was sure my own eyes were reflecting the same emotions as hers did. _God I missed her so much_.

"I'm sorry" I said gently.

"You have no idea what I have been through, Edward. You can't even imagine." She was dry sobbing.

"Having to raise three kids on my own. Watching both our families dying of the Spanish Influenza. Having nobody on earth to help me except for my fucking bitch of a sister. Hearing your daughter ask me where you were all the time. Having several breakdowns that led to me being…" She paused. _What was she about to say? And since when has she started to swear that much? "_Watching them grow up to be so much like you. Being a vampire while they were still humans."

She sighed.

"Where have you been? What have you done during all these time? How couldn't you come back and ask about us? You should have known what happened to me and your kids. And if you really think that I could get over you and move on, you are just one freaking asshole of a selfish son of bit-"

I grabbed her arm, pulling her to me and crashed my lips to hers.

* * *

I know that people don't like it when i end a chapter like this, but it is so tempting...  
I'll try to update soon, but i'm not sure when...

**Please, Review...**

And have a good Easter


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm in fire!**

I never updated so much in two days...  
And these chapters are really long compared to the first one...

**Enjoy !!!**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Edward's Point of View  
**

I grabbed her arm, pulling her to me and crashed my lips to hers.

She didn't even try to push me away. She ran her fingers in my hair, pulling me to her. I put my arms around her waist, lifting her up in the air so our face would be at the same level. She helped me by slightly jumping up and encircling my waist with her legs. Our lips still moved perfectly together, just like I remembered. Our kiss wasn't what I could call gentle, but more passionate. More like something you don't usually do in front of your family and kids.

"Ugh! That's gross! You completely altered my innocent mind for forever." I was pretty sure that was William.

I then heard someone being slapped. "Ouch!"

"Please get yourself a room." Caleb seemed really uncomfortable. He was slapped too. "Ouch!"

"You two. Stop being such babies. They are so cute." Elena said.

Bella and I turned our head towards the rest of the family. They were all grinning at us. I then realised that she was still wrapped around my waist. I chuckled and put Bella on the floor only to intertwine my fingers in hers.

"_Wow! That was disturbingly romantic."_ Alice squealed mentally.

"_Shit! I never thought Eddie could be like this…"_ Emmett chuckled.

"_Wow! That's a kiss."_ Rosalie stated.

"_Awe."_ Esme thought.

"_I'm so glad for__ you, son. She really was meant to be yours if she is still alive. It was simply meant to be."_ Carlisle smiled.

"_At least both of them are happy now. Maybe what I happened wasn't that bad after all."_ Jasper's thought meant completely nonsense to me. I was about to demand some explanations when I was interrupted by my daughter. She ran all the way to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Daddy! I can't believe it. You're alive. It's a miracle. You have no idea how miserable mommy has been without you. And I'm not speaking about me, nor the twins. I missed you so much. And the twins had been mentally affected by your absence that's for sure."

"Hey!" They both shouted in disagreement.

Elena chuckled a little, only to sob more in my chest. I rubbed her back with my free hand and looked at my wife. She was smiling tenderly at her daughter. When she looked up at me, she smiled more. I crooked a smile and kissed the forehead of Elena. She squeezed me. Bella wrapped her arms around both of us. We staid like this for some times.

"I feel kind of nowhere in the family." I heard one of my son whispered.

Bella looked at both of them. "You are not." She walked to them, pulling me after. It was kind of weird because my daughter never loosened her grip around me.

"Edward, these two boys here are your sons, William and Caleb. Don't ask me how to differentiate them. It's impossible. You'll just have a feeling one day, and you'll know who is who." She giggled and turned to face her pouting sons. "Willy, Cal, this is your father, Edward."

"Figured." They both said at the same time, grinning at me.

"Can't be more obvious." One of them added.

"Or mom started making out session with strangers." The other one muttered.

We all laughed at that.

"Come on, everybody. It's story time." Alice jumped to the couch. My daughter and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

"See! I was right about the rolling eyes thing." Alice pointed her tinny finger at me. I crooked a smile and slid my fingers in my hair.

"And the brushing hair thing too." She squealed, looking at my sons, only to realise their fingers were also in their hair. I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Do you see what I meant when I said they grew up to be so much like you? I never told them to roll their eyes or to mess with their hair. They simply did." Bella told me, squeezing my hand. We both looked at each other. I was dazzled by her, and I'm pretty sure she was dazzled by me.

"All right, lovers. I know you missed each other a lot but I said _Story Time_. So get your fat ass on the couch, right away." Alice said severely.

"Marie Alice Brandon Cullen." Esme reprimanded her. "Don't ever talk like that again to your brother and his wife." My mother was so sweet… mostly of the time. But don't mess around with her because she can be very scary.

"I'm sorry." Alice grumbled. "But, please?"

I nodded and walked to the couches. "Wait." I stopped and looked at my wife. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Alice?" she asked.

"Yup, that's me." My sister nodded.

"No, I mean, you're Marie Alice Brandon." Wow. Where did my wife met my pixie sister?

"Yes." Alice said slowly, not really understanding what was going on.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Euh… should I."

"Yes, we met in the…" My wife paused, not sure if she should continue. "…during our human time." She finally said. _What was she about to say?_

"Oh. Well, I don't remember anything about my human life. So that's why I don't replace you." Alice said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I can understand why suppressed everything from your memory." My wife said sadly. "I agree with you."

Alice looked at her, wondering what she meant by that.

"It's story time." Alice gave her a huge smile and ran to the living room.

Jasper sat down first, pulling Alice on his laps. The twins sat down next to them. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie requisitioned the other couch. My daughter rested herself on the armrest while Emmett sat down on the floor. I sat down in the loveseat with Bella on my laps. I just got her back. There is no way in hell she was leaving my sight.

"Story time! Story time! Story time!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down on Jasper's laps.

"Alice, stop that." Jasper's snapped. We all chuckled, while Alice pouted.

"Okay. So who start?" Rosalie asked gently.

"Well, either we start with a brief story of our family or you can start Bella." Esme added.

"Euh… I don't really mind. But I feel kind of… out of place. You seem to all know me but I do not know anything about you. Except for Carlisle, of course. And Alice. But she doesn't remember me." Alice gave her a small sad smile, silently apologizing. "Which makes me thing I just did improper things in front of strangers." My Bella muttered.

"Hell! Improper is a small word for what you just did. Like William said, you completely altered our innocent mind. I mean, I never imagine Eddie like that. Not so long ago, I still thought her was virgin." Emmett boomed out of laughter.

"Virgin?" Bella asked as if my brother was crazy. That made _me_ laugh. She gave me a puzzled look. "Virgin?"

"Emmett always liked to believe I was a nerd, cheater, too intelligent know-it-all that hadn't any experience in… extramarital relationship." I explained.

"Okay, I understand. For sure the idea of a hundred years old erudite virgin is funnier than a very skilful vampire that is experienced in about everything." She giggled.

"That's too much information for my own good." William replied, looking seriously disturbed by the last statement Bella made.

"But you do not have to say anything if you don't want to." If Bella was still human, she would have blushed at that moment.

"Oh no. I believe we have to tell our story too." Carlisle replied, smiling at my wife. My wife. I'll never get bored to hear that.

"All right so… hum. Where to start?" Carlisle said.

"The beginning." Emmett said. _What a lousy joke_!

"Right. Okay then, I believe I'm the beginning." Carlisle replied. Every Cullen nodded. "My real name is Carlisle Stephen Cullen. In my time, we didn't keep track of time the same way we do today. So I don't really know when I was born."

"You speak like you are some freaking old ancient from another era." One of my son, I guess it was William, said. Bella was right. Physically, they were identical. But personally speaking, they were two completely different piece of a puzzle.

"Well, we celebrate my anniversary on March 23rd. And I am about 368 years old. So…" My wife and children's eyes widened and they were about to pop out of their eyeballs. Carlisle chuckled. "I guess I am, indeed, from another era." His British accent was ticker now.

"I was born in London. My father was a pastor and he was chasing mythical creatures. When he died, I took his place. In May 1665, I was 23 years old and I was hunting some vampires when one of them was apparently thirsty. He bit me, but didn't dry drain me. My colleagues arrived and ran after him. I crawled off the street and hid during the entire transformation for I knew that if they found me, they would have killed me. So, I became what I was trained to kill. But I didn't want to be a monster. I became a doctor, for I am sort of immune to human blood. I never tasted human blood. Well, that ain't true. Only four times.: when I changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett into one of us. Alice and Jasper joined us afterwards. I found in Esme the love of my life and in the others, the children I could never have. But before that, I lived for few decades with the Volturi but I didn't feel like I was home, and I left for a better life." Carlisle finished.

Nobody talked out breathed during his speech. It was quite fascinating to hear the events from his point of view. And Carlisle didn't say anything about anyone of us because he knew it was not his story to tell. My father was such a comprehensive and compassionate man.

"Hell. You're the oldest vampire I have ever met." William finally broke the silent. Caleb agreed.

"That's not true, Will." Elena said.

"The Volturi morbid dudes don't count." Will replied.

Bella shook her head in disbelieve while I gently played with our still intertwined fingers. "But, how can you stand to be in a room with open wounds?" She asked.

"Ma. You're one to talk. You could do it too." Caleb said.

"I'm not so sure." She muttered.

"Who cleaned _our_ wounds when we were kids? When we fell down a tree or cut ourselves or anything? Hein?" He waited for an answer. "You, mommy. You."

"Because I love you guys. It's not the same th-…" But Caleb interrupted her.

"Because you are immune. Don't say you are not. You didn't have a newborn phase. So…"

"You didn't?" I asked her, incredulous.

"_She didn't? It's impossible. It never happened before, as far as I know."_ Jasper thought. And he should know. _He_ was the expert in newborns.

"It's not time for Bella's story yet. Later. Right now, it's Cullen's story time." She replied, not liking to be the center of attention. She never did. I kissed her shoulder and motion for my mother to talk.

"Okay, well. I'm the mother figure of this family. I'm Esme Charlotte Platt Evenson Cullen." She started.

"Shit! Such a long name. How many times did you marry, for heaven sake?" William asked.

"William Edward Masen! That's rude." My wife, as good mother, reprimanded her son. _Wait._ She gave him my name?

"I'm sorry Esme." My son muttered.

"Good. Sorry Esme. You can continue." Bella motion for Esme to continue her story. _Damn_, my wife still had good old manners. _That's hot_.

"Thank you, Bella. But to answer your question, William, right?" My son nodded. "To answer you question, William, I only married twice. Once to Charles Thomas Evenson, and then to Carlisle. Platt is my maiden name. So, I was born in November 13th, 1895. When I was ten, I fell down from a tree and broke my leg. Carlisle was my doctor and he repaired my leg in a finger slam. I was impressed by him and I must say, I had quite a crush on him." She giggled. Carlisle kissed her cheek.

"When I was seventeen, my mother married me to Charles, who at first seemed to be the perfect gentleman. But he turned out to be an abusive husband. I… It seemed that I couldn't have children. And I had almost abandoned the thought of being pregnant when, at the age of 25, my dream came true. I was finally pregnant. This baby was the only thing that kept me alive. I had the baby at 26 years old… My son, Simon Carl Evenson died three days after his birth. My husband spanked me, blaming me for his death. The next morning… I walked to the closest cliff. And I jumped." My family gasped.

"People brought me directly to the morgue. They believed I was dead but, Carlisle could still hear my heartbeat. So he brought me to his home, and he turned me the 19th of January, 1922." She sighed. "I cannot forget my son, but I love my children as much as I loved him. And of course, Carlisle helped me through this." My foster mother finished.

She looked at Carlisle with so much adoration. It was beautiful to see. They had been together for now 88 years and they still looked like teenage lovers. It was amazing.

"I have a question." My wife said.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"You said your son's name was Charles Carl Evenson. Is there any chance that you named him Carl after Carlisle?"

Damn she was good. So attentive and perceptive. My mother smiled and nodded.

"What? I didn't even know that. You never told me that." Emmett pouted. "How did you?"

Bella giggled. "Bella's secret attentiveness."

We all laughed.

"It's so sad. I'm sorry Esme." My daughter said, compassionately.

"It's all right, dear." Esme leaned into Carlisle's shoulder and sighed.

"Is it my turn?" Emmett asked cheerfully.

"No babe. My turn." Rosalie cut his enthusiasm short.

The room was filled with giggled and chuckled as Emmett pouted.

"_Not fair. I'm next, though."_ He thought.

"Get over it, baby. I'm first." She nudged him. "I'm Rose after all."

"Yeah. Sure." He said.

I shook my head. These two will never change.

"So, my full name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. The humans know me as a Hale because it would have been really weird if I was dating a guy with the same family name as my own. Not that they believe that our relationship is normal but…" We all laughed as that. It was true. Everybody thought it was weird because we were all technically brothers and sisters.

"So in short, I was born the 12th of April, 1915, in Rochester, New York. I was the most beautiful little girl of the city. I received numerous marriage proposals. My parents were rich so I was quite the lady in demand." She said. _Boastful much, Rosalie._

"There was this guy, Royce King who draw my attention. He seemed to be my prince Charming. We were engaged and everything seemed to be perfect. But one night, I was coming back from my friend's house; he was there, in the street with his friends. They were all extremely drunk." She paused, remembering the past. I shivered, not really liking what I saw. I still couldn't understand how a man could do that to a woman. I growled lowly. Bella, who was still leaning on me, looked at me in the eyes. She squeezed my hand. I was sure she had a pretty good idea of what happened to my sister.

"I'm not going to go into details because that would seriously alter you innocent mind." She giggled humourlessly. I had to give her credit for that. She tried to smoothen the atmosphere, even thought we were talking about her own… rape. "Carlisle found me in the street. He, just like Esme, brought me back to his house and turned me in March 16th, 1933 at the age of 18. I didn't want this life. And if I did have the choice, I wouldn't have chosen it. But I am grateful to him because he gave me another chance. I met Emmett and I sort of had my happy ending. After settle things with my assailants."

"What do you mean?" Caleb swallowed.

"I killed each and everyone of these bastards. Royce was the last one. I wanted him to know what was coming. I wanted him to be afraid." She sighed. "I dressed up in my wedding dress and when it was time for him, I arrived in his house. He was so scared. I killed him, after torturing him. But I never drank any of these fucking rapists blood. I didn't want to be… to feel dirty." She started to laugh. I read her mind to know what she was thinking about, and I laughed too.

"Carlisle, I still can't believe you hoped I could date _that._" She said.

"I'm not that bad." I defended myself.

"Neither am I. And do you see yourself dating me?" She replied.

"No." I laughed harder.

"That's what I thought." We both laughed at Carlisle who was looking at us sheepishly.

My kids were glaring at me, as well as my wife.

"What? We didn't even try. Don't worry." I replied. "There never was any other, Bella. Trust me." I added. All the girls in the room awed as Bella pecked my lips. I sighed.

"It's your turn babe." Rosalie said.

"Yahoo! My turn…" He shouted. We all laughed. _God! It's good to laugh_.

"So… Chipmunks." He looked at my kids who were all glaring at him. _Where did he get that nickname? _"Bellisima…" My wife lifted her eyebrow. She still didn't understand the nickname.

"I am super Emmett Christopher McCarthy Cullen. Born the May 27th, 1915. Murdered, the June 5th, 1935." He said dramatically.

"By a bear." Jasper coughed. We all laughed at that. Except for Emmett, who glared at our southern brother.

"It was an awful murder. I didn't do anything to piss the bear off. I just walked in the wood, and that piece of shit attacked me. I was still in my youth."

"Emmett." Esme glared at him. "Language."

"Sorry, mom. So… my human life is uneventful so, I'll pass directly to my changing. Rosalie found me, after the bear attacked me. She brought me back home because she feared she wouldn't have been able to stop. So she asked Carlisle to turn me and there I am. Super powerful and strong Emm-…"

"Emmy-Bear." I cut him short. He was now glaring at me.

"It's unbelievable how much my own brothers loath me." He said.

"Come on, Emmett." I replied.

"We adore you." Jasper added.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

My wife slapped my thigh. "You are so mean."

"Come on. He's _strong_. He can take it."

"Now I see where the boys get it from." She said, exasperate. I squeezed her hand while I looked at my sons. I winked at them and they boomed out into laughers.

"What am I going to do with you all?" She sighed.

"With them I don't know. But I have some ideas fo-…"

"Don't even say that out loud, dad. If you care about my sanity. Just don't." Caleb quickly interrupted me. Bella giggle.

"Don't worry I have some ideas." She said softly. Damn. She was so freaking hot right now.

"Ugh! He said don't." William shouted. "What is it you don't understand in that?"

"Ah! Give them a break. It's been 90 years since they last saw each other." Elena said.

"You don't find that disgusting?" Her brother asked her.

"Euh… no. Of course I don't want to have images in my mind but. Come on! I'm here. You are here. Caleb is here. Meaning, there should have been some sort of activities that…"

"Stop!" Caleb yelled. "Too much information. Too much information." His hands were on his ears and he was rocking back and forth. It was hilarious. And I wasn't the only one to find it funny for everybody in the room laughed.

"So, are you done disturbing our mental health?" William asked, sharply. "Can we please, go back to Emmett's story?"

"Yeah!_ My _story…" We waited.

"Where was I?"

"You were attacked by a bear."

"Ah yes. I was _murdered_ by a bear. Rosie found me. Carlisle turned me. I teased a lot my brother… Then Jasper, the God of war…" If Jasper could have blushed, he would have. "…and his little wife of a pixie over there…" Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "…arrived in our life to spice it up a little… That's pretty much it."

"Nice…" Alice teased. "I guess it's my turn. Euh. I don't remember my human life so I don't know when I was born, neither what is my age. I woke up in the forest, alone. I had a vision. I saw the Cullen family and Jasper. I traveled all the way to Philadelphia where I knew Jasper was heading. I waited for him and when he finally arrived there, I introduced myself to this prefect southern gentleman. I explained to him that I had have a vision of him and the Cullen and their lifestyle. We then traveled back together to meet the Cullen and join their family."

"And scare the crap out of them." I muttered.

"What?" Bella asked. "Why?"

"I'm sorry but… look at Jasper. No offense, bro."

"None taken." He replied.

My wife looked at him and saw the many scars that covered my brother's body. She probably didn't even notice before. She simply nodded but something was on her mind.

"Okay but what do you mean, you had a vision?"

"Oh! I completely forgot. You weren't there. Alice can see the future. Jasper can feel and control the emotions and I can read minds." I explained.

She looked at me, astonished. "You can read mind?"

"I can read minds." I repeated.

"Mine?" She smirked.

"No. You little shield. Don't play that game with me." I replied.

"They told you, huh!" She glared at our kids. She fidgeted under her glare.

"Yup, it seems like we are a talented family, aren't we." I chuckled.

"Being a mind reader is quite handy, you know." She said.

"I know."

"_Now I can tell you whatever I want without disturbing too much the kids."_ She thought.

My eyes widened in enthusiasm. I crooked a smile. "But I can't" I the pouted.

"Ah! Lucky me." She giggled.

Everybody looked at us. They missed a part of our conversation.

"Do we want to know?" Jasper asked, carefully.

"I definitely don't want to know." Caleb replied.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, oblivious to what happened.

"Mom lifted her shield. So daddy heard what she was thinking." Elena explained.

"You can lift your shield completely?" He asked, surprised. My wife simply nodded.

"Wicked." Emmett said.

"So Alice. Anything else you want to say about yourself?" Bella asked.

"Not really. Your turn Jazzy."

"Okay…"

"But wait. Bella. You are going to tell me about my human life, right?"

"Of course. If you want to?"

"I want to."

"All right. After Jasper."

We all turned our attention to Jasper. He cleared his throat.

"I'm Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale. My real family name is Whitlock but the humans believe I'm Rose's twin, so this is why my other family name is Hale. I am born the December 1st, 1843, in Houston, Texas. I was a Major, in the Confederate Army during the Civil War. During the war, I encountered three women, or should I say vampires. They decided to turn me because they planned on creating a newborn army. So, on December 22nd, 1863, my hell started. Like Edward said before, I can feel and control the emotions of people. It turned out to be quite handy with the newborns. So Maria, the leader kept me. Most of my siblings never or rarely drank human blood but me… it was a diet for many decades." He sighed. He was ashamed of his past. Alice rubbed his shoulders.

"I… One day, I had enough of creating newborns only to kill them few weeks later. I help my friend Peter and his mate to run away. He came back few times later for me and I ran to. I ate… I ate the least I could. It's hard to feed on humans when you feel what they are feeling: fear. I didn't know we could survive on animal blood at that time. I only knew when I met Alice. So, I followed her here, to the Cullen Family, where we were instantly accepted. I rarely saw Maria after that day, and it's not something I want to do either."

We all waited.

"Wow!" Elena said.

"Why do vampires always have dark past?" Caleb asked.

"True. We all have something bad that happened to us." William added.

"I don't know." Jasper added. He stared at Bella.

"_I'm sorry."_ He thought.

"I don't know." He repeated.

"Jasper. What is it? You've been acting strange today." I said.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember me?" Jasper asked.

My wife gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't think…" She then gasped. "You?"

"I'm so sorry." My brother said.

"Jasper…" she started.

"No seriously, I am sorry." He repeated.

"Jasper, it's okay. In a way, you sort of saved me."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Nobody in the room understood what was going on.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Jasper looked at my wife.

"I could…" She started. "Yes. I will. And you'll had details from your point of view."

"Sure." He agreed.

"So, I guess it's Bella time." I said gently.

"I guess so." My wife replied, hiding herself behind her hair. "Or it's Edward's time?"

"As well as Edward, Elena, William and Caleb's time. In fact, it's Family Masen's time." Alice added.

"Yup." My three kids agreed. I nodded.

"Who starts?" Alice asked.

* * *

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry it took me so long to update but i am quite busy with school and everything. And i am a little sick. I don't know when i will update next but i hope you enjoy this chaper...

* * *

**Chapter 15  
Edward's point of view**

"Baby. You want to start?" Bella asked me, silently pleading me with her eyes. She didn't want to talk just yet. She never liked being the center of attention. I shook my head, chuckling.

"You will never change Bella." I sighed. "Nothing really happened. You know that I was dying. Carlisle changed me. Then I lived for 90 years in despair… until now. End of the story."

She giggled; the most beautiful sound in the whole world. "Come on. There has to be something else." She seamed concerned that what I just told her might be true. I raised my eyebrow to show her I was telling the true.

"Yeah! He kind of the lonely dude..." Emmett teased. "So boring."

I rolled my eyes while my wife growled at my brother. I rubbed her back. "Okay, baby. Just tell the story. I want to know what happened after I… euh died."

She glared at me. She lifted her shield again to talk to me. _As you wish. But it won't be funny._

I saw my kids looking at me with sadness. _What could have happened?_

"I am Isabella Marie Swan Masen. I was born the 13th of September 1901. I… euh… I don't know what to say."

"Bella. You can only start after my death. They know my story so… they about you." I said. She smiled at me.

"Okay. Euh after you died I was sort of a shell. Elizabeth and my mom were helping me with Elena. I mean, I wasn't really able to take care of her properly since I was always having breakdowns." She sighed. "About two weeks after… well your mother was really worried about me because I was always throwing up and I couldn't eat anything. So she brought me to the doctor. And that's where I figured out about the baby. What a luck, huh." She chuckled. "You just died, and I was stuck with another little you. Only this time it was little yous."

"Geez. Thanks mom. We feel appreciated right now." William said, trying to lightening the mood in the room.

"You know I love you son, it was just hard."

"I know." Caleb replied. "He knows too. Just don't use the word 'stuck with' when you are talking about us. You make us sound like some leech."

"We are leeches." Elena rolled her eyes, giggling. We all joined her.

"So… then at the childbirth, we figured I wasn't expecting one but two little you. It killed me even more when I found out they were boys. I simply had a feeling they were going to turn out exactly like you. And look at them..." She said to me, pointing at our sons. "The exact same reply as you, only with my hair."

My sons smirked at me and I crooked the same smile as them. It was true; we really had many things in common, even though they never met me before today.

"But you have to know that at that time, the Spanish Influenza was running the streets." My grin fell.

"Our parents all got it. And they died less that a month after the birth of the twins." She closed her eyes. I gently kiss her shoulder. _Men, could things get even worse?_

"I had nobody left in the world. Only Anna." She said her name with so much anger.

"Why do I have a feeling my dear sister-in-law made your life even more miserable?" I asked.

"You say that but don't have any idea how right you are."

"What do you mean? What did she do?"

She looked at me. She opened her mouth, only to close it soon after. I then looked at my children. The three of them had the same expression. They were so sad. But they weren't going to say a thing. I just knew it.

"_Asylum_." Alice thought.

"What is that Alice?" I looked at her.

"Asylum." She then said out loud, for everybody to hear.

"So you do remember…" My wife said.

"No. I just made some research after Edward told us his story." I glared at her. "I know. I know. You didn't want us to do anything but I just couldn't leave the story undone. And… well I found out about the asylum."

"What do you mean the asylum?" I was shocked. There was no way on earth my loved one could have been sent into an asylum. I looked at my wife. I met her eyes and there was so much sorrow in it.

"No…" I gasped. "Why?"

"Anna." She hissed.

I growled as well as the rest of my family.

"What did that bitch do?" Rosalie shouted.

"Yeah… I'm gonna kick her ass." Emmett added.

"I cannot believe it… she didn't…" My mother was never the fiend one but right now, she could have ripped Anna's head off.

"She's dead now. It is all in the past. And I'm glad I don't have to see her face again." My father replied.

Alice and Jasper didn't say anything. So they knew. I glared at my sister again.

My wife seemed affected by my family's reaction. She must be happy about the outburst. She must feel somewhat accepted. And she was. More than she thought.

"To answer your question honey, she sent me in the asylum, about ten months after you… died. She said I was going crazy because everyone around me was dying. At first, she was really, really nice to me." I frowned my eyebrows at that. _Anna, nice? _Bella chuckled at my face. "I can see what you're thinking. 'Anna, nice? Never happened before.'" She imitated my voice perfectly. We all chuckled a little at that.

"I know. I should have been cautious. But I was alone. With three kids." She sighed angrily. "You know that, since I didn't get out of the house and that I didn't talk to anybody after June 27th, nobody knew I was pregnant. And Anna used that ata her advantage."

I growled. What evil plan did she… I didn't even want to think about it.

"Did you know that she married Simon? About a week after you died?" She asked me.

I was shocked. "Simon, Simon?"

"Simon, Simon."

"They probably fit together well." I said harshly. "Both egocentric fucking assholes." I muttered

"Edward…" Esme gasped. I was rarely swearing. And when I was, it wasn't that bad. I looked up and saw everybody's shock on their face. Although Emmett and my kids were more amused than anything else.

"Sorry, mom. Although I am not."

We all chuckled.

"Wait. Who's Simon?" Emmett asked.

"I told you about him, Emmett. He is one of the three guys that tried to… eum… assault Bella on Christmas Eve." Bella fidgeted on my laps, uncomfortable.

"Oh! That… son of a bitch." Rosalie growled.

"Okay. Enough with swearing, kids." Esme snapped.

"Yes, that Simon." Bella replied.

"But does it have to do with you?" I asked.

"Well, like I said before, at first she helped me. But then, she said I was talking nonsense. She said I wasn't fit to raise Elena and that after some times, I was claiming William and Caleb as mine."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" I feared her answer.

"_Oh she didn't…"_ Rosalie growled.

"_What?__ She wouldn't dare."_ Emmett, for once, seemed to understand quite easily. His question was only rhetorical.

"_That bitch!__ Stealing a mother's kids."_ Esme thought. My mother will always surprise me.

"_Oh… I should have… I don't know what but I should have…"_ Carlisle was beating himself up, feeling responsible for what happened. Even though he couldn't have done anything.

"_That's why… Her twins…"_ Alice thoughts didn't make any sense. Jasper's mind followed the same pattern as Alice's. So, he knew as well. Of course! Alice must have told him.

"What are your middle names?" My soldier-brother asked my sons. His question was clearly out of the blue.

"Us?" Caleb asked, pointing at himself and William.

"Yeah. You two." Jasper replied.

"Euh. Edward." William answered.

"Anthony." Caleb said, not sure what Jasper wanted to know.

"Same middle names as… So, Anna's twins were in fact Bella's twins." Jasper stated.

"That vile little…" Alice snarled only to be interrupted by Esme's glare.

"You knew about the twins?" I asked my sister.

"When I made my research, I found out about Bella's confinement and I found out that Anna fostered Elena. But I also learned that she had twins with Simon, which turns out to be a filthy lie."

I nodded my head.

"Yup. That's basically what happened." My wife chuckled. "I was too weak to defend myself and I must say, I wasn't quite convincing when I was saying that the twins were mine. I mean, I looked like a zombie. I was so… dead." She sighed.

I took her hand in mine and gently rubbed it with my thumb. She squeezed my hand.

"So I was sent into the asylum, the most wonderful place I have ever been in. And that's where I met you, Alice."

"I don't remember." My sister replied.

"It's all right. I can understand why your memory shut down that part of your life. We were sharing a room together for the time I was there. You were in there because you had premonitions since childhood. Your parents didn't want to deal with a... I am sorry for the word but that's what you told me… they didn't want to deal with a freak."

Alice nodded. _"Such amazing parents…"_

"_Poor Alice." _Esme dry sobbed.

"We were best friends at that time. You knew everything about me and I knew everything about you. One night, in 1922, you woke up, screaming, saying that you couldn't see me anymore. I didn't understand why but you were kind of… I couldn't control you. You were screaming so loud that the guardians came in and took you off into another room. It is at that time that a man came in and told me that he was going to help me escape."

Everybody in the room gave her puzzled look, except for my kids and Jasper. I didn't understand why Jasper seemed to understand what was going on. My family thought the same thing: "Why?" Jasper was only thinking about a name: "James". _Who was James?_

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I could trust him. But I really wanted to get out of that place. But I couldn't let you there either, Alice. So I told him I couldn't leave you behind." She looked down at our entwined hands. "He simply threw me on his shoulders like a bag of potatoes and ran outside the asylum. He ran so fast. I was scared shitless."

We all snarled. "Vampire"

She nodded.

"Yup. When we were outside the building, he dropped me down and said: 'let's play'." She said, using someone else's voice. I could only guess that it was _his _voice. Jasper growled.

"_What's wrong with soldier man?"_ Emmett thought. I wasn't the only one who thought his attitude was weird. _What happened? How did Jasper know?_ So many questions needed to be answered and I couldn't wait. But I knew they were going to be answered, in time.

"He then broke my right arm and disappeared. I didn't know where he was or what he wanted. But I was… I knew that if I didn't do anything, I would die. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran."

I raised one eyebrow. She looked at me. "Oh I know. Not bright you're thinking, hum?"

"Why isn't smart. It is actually." Rosalie said.

"Not with Bella." Carlisle replied chuckling, although it didn't reach his eyes. There was nothing funny about what was about to happen to my Bella.

"Why is that?" Esme asked.

"She falls down a lot." My father and I said at the same time.

"Fell. I fell down a lot. I don't anymore." She snapped back at us. I kissed her shoulder, chuckling.

"So, yeah. I fell down a lot, trying to escape my assailant. Once, he pushed me down, I completely cut my knees open. I was bleeding. But then, he just disappeared again, laughing. I succeeded in reaching the forest when…"

"What about your hands?" Jasper asked. _What the hell? _"You had holes in your hands. How?"

I was shocked. Everybody was shocked. Even my kids. Nobody seemed to know what was going on except for Bella and Jasper. For heaven sake. Was he there? '_You had holes.'_ Fuck! He was there.

"Barbed wire fence. There was a barbed wire fence one the wall surrounding the asylum. I just happened to put my hands in the wrong place." She looked at Jasper. She didn't look mad. She seemed to silently tell him that everything was okay. He nodded his head before looking at his hands.

"_I feel like shit. Forgive me Edward."_ What did he mean?

"So, I reached the forest. He pushed me into a tree and broke my leg at the same time. He told me that I was mouth-watering and that he never smelt something like that before. He then disappeared again. I felt like I was trying to escape a ghost. I was bleeding. A lot. And I was crying." She then paused, looking straight at Jasper.

"I'm so sorry." My brother said.

"I never blamed you, even when I didn't know what you were."

"No. Don't tell me you were that freaking bastard who were playing mouse and cat with Bella?" Emmett shouted.

"That's simply disgusting, Jasper." Rosalie added.

He shook his head. "No, I would never do something like that."

"What is it then?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie calm down, and let Jasper and Bella explain." Carlisle said.

"I'm sure it's not what you think." Esme added, confident that Jasper couldn't do something like that.

Alice was rubbing Jasper's shoulder. She didn't know what happened but she knew that Jasper couldn't play with his 'food' like that. Even though at that time his diet was different from today's, he just couldn't. He was able to feel the emotions of his victims and it killed him every time he attacked a human. He did it quickly and as painlessly as possible. I knew that he was the vampire that kidnapped Bella. But what was his role in the matter?

"I never could do something like that. You all know that I hunted only when I really needed to and that I hated it. I couldn't hurt someone like this." He then looked at Bella. "I only happened to be crossing her path while she was bleeding as hell. And it had been more than two weeks since my last hunt." He said sheepishly, looking down at his hands.

"Oh!" We all gasped.

"I don't blame you Jasper. It was probably for the best. He would have killed me while…"

"I would have killed you too if he didn't jumped me after I bit you."

"But it wouldn't have been as painful as if it was him." She replied. They then remained silent.

"What happened then?" Emmett asked.

"Just after he disappeared. There was somebody on me. But I knew it was the one of made me escape. It was somebody else. It was Jasper. He bit me. After, I heard growls and two people fighting. I was in fire but I checked to where the noises were coming from. I saw two men fighting. Jasper had the upper-hand. Then, there was another one. Another man. My assailant ran away. The fire was more and more intense than before. I thought I was dying. I asked them to finish me."

Jasper looked at her. He was hurt. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"I let you there."

"Because he told you to."

"If I knew, I would have taken you with me."

"You didn't know."

"I should have…"

"Jasper, stop it. Without you, I would have been dead. I wouldn't be here today. My kids would have been raised by my witch of a sister. And… who knows what else would have or have not happened?"

"Could you stop talking cryptically. We are lost." Emmett said.

"Who was the other man?" Alice asked, although she had a pretty good idea of his identity.

"Peter." Jasper answered. "When he saw Bella on the ground and me fighting James, he had a pretty good idea of what happened. When that monster saw my friend, he ran away out of fear. He guessed that we were both really dangerous. He didn't want to die over a diner, although he really wanted to feed on Bella. He was right, you really did smell good. More than anyone I have ever encountered in my 150 years. Even today."

I snarled at his last comment.

"Sorry Edward, but it is true." He smiled lightly.

"Why didn't you just finish her up?" Rosalie asked.

"Do you wish so?" William asked harshly.

"No. It's nothing personal. It's just that we rarely let someone turn for no reasons." She answered.

"Peter." Jasper replied, answering Rosalie's previous question. "He said something about having a feeling that she was important and that she should become one of us. But he didn't want to take her with us. So… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you in the woods."

"Jasper, it's all right. Stop castigating yourself. It's annoying." My wife snapped.

"So, Jasper is your creator?" Carlisle asked, although the answer was pretty obvious.

They both nodded.

"Oh dear. You turned all by yourself. What happened next?" Esme was sad for Bella.

"I woke up in the woods. I had an idea of what I had become. But I didn't want to hunt humans. Just at that time, dears passed close to me and I hunted one down. I never hunted humans in my entire life. And I never had a newborn faze either."

"What?" We all shouted at the same time.

"I didn't have a bloodlust. Human blood isn't appealing to me. And it never was."

"Interesting." Carlisle was lost in his theories. "Any idea why?"

"Don't know." She said.

"You never like blood, even during your human time." I replied. "You used to faint, remember?" She rolled her eyes. I used to tease her about that.

"That might be it." Carlisle said.

"So, I tried to find the kids. But Anna and Simon moved. So, I searched for them, for two and a half years. It took me a huge amount of control to not kill her. But I didn't want to be a monster."

"_Similar speech to Edward."_ Rosalie thought.

"_She is so strong."_ Esme was amazed by her control.

"_It's impossible. She has so much control over things. Much like Carlisle and Edward.__"_ Jasper couldn't believe it. He was used to the mood swings of newborns.

"Ma. I wouldn't have minded if you killed Simon." William said, an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah! I would have ripped him to pieces." Caleb added.

"I would have too. And not only Simon." Elena was scary when she was pissed. My sons too.

"What did he do?" Esme asked.

"He was just the worse father somebody could get." Caleb answered.

"And he wasn't dad." Elena replied. "I was pretty young but I knew who my parents really were. I had long forgotten their faces but, I knew that Anna and Simon weren't our real parents. And I kept telling the twins that, someday, we would see them again."

"So when I finally found them, Elena was seven and the twins were five. I waited. I didn't know what to do. I was planning something when I saw Anna and Simon leaving the house, alone. They walked away. I didn't know where they were going but I knew if I wanted my kids back without hurting my sister, it was the time, or never."

I squeezed her hand. She sighed.

"I got into the house through the opened window. I saw them. They were so beautiful and so much older. I was sure that they would be scared of me but Elena looked at me and said…" She paused looking at her daughter. "… I still can't believe it."

"What did she say?" Alice asked.

"Momma." Elena said. "I said momma. I recognized her, even though she was different and that I had completely forgotten her face. I knew, she was our mother."

The girls awed and dry sobbed.

"I took them with me, and we left to Canada. I raised them. They figured that I was different so of course, I told them. I didn't want to turn them but they asked me to."

"She didn't say yes though." William chuckled.

"Yeah, she had to wait until we were dying for her to turn us." Caleb added.

"I wouldn't have turned you if I had the choice. You were so young." Bella replied.

"Not that much." Elena said, indignant.

"You're 18. They are seventeen. It is quite young."

"So what. Daddy's 19." Elena replied.

"It is quite young." Bella repeated.

"Hey!" I pouted.

She kissed my cheek.

"What happened to them?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean brother?" Emmett looked at Jazz. He seemed to feel better, knowing that Bella didn't hate him.

"Caleb said that she turned them because they were dying." Jasper replied.

"Oh. What happened?" Emmett repeated our brother's previous question.

My wife giggled.

"They were dying." She simply said, teasing my bear of a brother.

Emmett pouted and Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

**Enjoy?**

**Review please...**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, here is the new chapter...

And just so you won't be disappointed, this chapter is not that long. At the end of the page, there is a huge description of the Masen family and Cullen family.

I hope you are going to enjoy it...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"You were dying?" Esme said, sadly.

"Yup." William said, popping the p. He said it like it didn't matter.

"It was the only way she would have turned us anyway." Caleb explained.

"Don't tell me you did something reckless only to be turned." I glared at them. They were taken aback. They seemed a little scared of me at the moment. Bella chuckled.

"They might be crazy, but not that much, Edward." She said.

"Hey!" Our three children said, pouting.

We all laughed. Oh my god, I couldn't believe it. Not too long ago, everybody was all so sad for me because of my past and now, we were all laughing talking about the past. The feeling was amazing.

"What happened then?" Jasper asked.

"Elena was the first one to be turned." Caleb said trying to hide his laughers.

"Yeah! And I am not proud of it." She replied glaring at her brother. She crossed her arms on her chest, pulled on a face and leaned more into the couch.

"What happened?" Emmet asked, excited. The fact that my daughter seemed somewhat ashamed made him want to know the truth.

"_I bet it's good if she is reacting like this__. So funny!" _I rolled my eyes at my brother's thought. He was the only one who could make fun of anything anywhere.

"She fell down a tree." William chuckled, answering Emmett's question.

"What? That's how you died?" My bulky brother didn't understand how someone could die falling down a tree. He was so ignorant.

"If the tree is tall, it's dangerous Emmett." Esme replied, remembering when she did fall down of a tree and broke her leg. That was when she met Carlisle for the first time. At 12 years old, she was already in love with him. But then, we had to disappear because people started to notice that we both weren't aging, changing in any way. Almost 15 years later, we moved into the same city she lived in with her abusive husband. Carlisle was heartbroken because he had feelings for her too. That was when she jumped off that cliff and that my father saved her. They were together ever since.

"Oh, the fall didn't kill her, or hurt her in a way that was threatening her life." My love was trying hard not to laugh too. She could see our daughter's face; she was ready to rip someone's throat open.

"If you weren't my mother I would tell you to shut up and to go fuc..." Elena started only to be interrupted by Bella.

"Yes but I am your mother, so... Don't you dare talk to me like that."

We then all laughed. "What happened?" Alice looked forward to the answer. But of course, she couldn't see anything because of my wife's shield. Usually, we didn't have to worm the information out of people because I could read their minds and Alice could see what they were about to say. But it was so much funnier right now. Suspense… and an angry daughter.

"She wouldn't have died if she fell down that same tree in the current day." Caleb laughed.

"Yeah. She would only had have broken bones all over her body. But with the actually medicine and healthcare, should have been just fine." William added.

"_What the..."_ Emmett thought. My sons only confused him more.

"_Do they have to be so cryptic all the time? At least now Alice and Edward are on the same boat as the rest of us."_ Rosalie was a little annoyed by my sons who seemed to enjoy rambling.

"_Broken bones all over the body…"_ Esme remembered how she felt when she was dying after jumping of the cliff. It made me shiver. She was in such agony. I couldn't imagine that my daughter might have felt such pain.

"What is it? What is it? I want my power back." Alice shouted mentally.

"Fall down a tree, broken bones, healthcare of Neanderthals… hum…" Jasper was always the strategic one. We were repeating over and over again the facts that he knew and tried to find the solution. Just as if he was trying to resolve a calculus equation. For my part, I knew what had happened. At least I thought I knew… and Carlisle confirmed my thought.

"Gangrene" This was the only word he thought.

Everybody was silent. Elena wasn't going to say anything. I still didn't get why she was ashamed of that. She just got sick for Christ's sakes.

"What is it?" Emmett asked impatiently. Bella looked at him and she raised one eyebrow at Carlisle.

"I'm sure you have figured it out, haven't you?"

"Yes, Edward and I have a pretty good idea of what happened to your daughter." Carlisle simply said. Mostly of the time he knew what I was thinking even though he couldn't read my mind.

"Yup. Because he heard it in your mind. Stupid know-it-all." Emmett muttered.

"No. He already knew it. I could see it in his face." When I said he knew what I was thinking, I wasn't kidding. Sometimes it freaked me out to know how much he seemed to understand me. And that very moment, Carlisle seemed very proud of me. It was disturbing sometimes. I didn't feel like I deserve any of it.

"How did _you_ know? I mean, I can understand why Doc would know the answer but you… Don't tell me you're a doctor too." William's eyes widened. He guessed right.

"No. Well, sometimes. Look, mostly of the time I am in high school and we do not stay that long in one place. So I cannot really practice it. But I did med school. At least thrice." I replied.

My children's eyes widened. If they didn't stop that right now, their eyes would jump out of their head.

"Why can't I be like that?" William seemed really disappointed in himself. I didn't quite understand why.

"Yeah. With a mother anti-human blood and a father super in control of himself, we should be immune too." Caleb added.

"They slipped up a few times." I heard the voice of my wife in my head, explaining to me why they were so sad.

"Nobody is expecting anything from any of you." Bella said in a tender motherly tone. She was amazing.

"Why can't you ever be disappointed in us?" Elena asked, astonished by her mother's comprehension over everything. But that was just Bella. I always was amazed by her reactions.

"Because you have done nothing wrong" She said seriously. "And because you are my children." She added with a smirk. We chuckled at that. For sure the last reason was always predominant when it came to love and compassion.

"So… what happened to you chipmunk?" Emmett teased Elena who glared at him.

"I am not a squirrel, Emmy Bear." I hear Elena talked to Emmett through her mind. It might seem weird but it was sort of funny to hear a conversation that was supposed to be private but that wasn't because there was a mind reader in the room.

I looked at my daughter who was still glaring at my brother and saw that she was slowly but surely turning into an animal. She had fur and a tail just grew out of nowhere. She was becoming smaller and smaller until she was completely changed into a squirrel.

For a few seconds, we were all silent, frozen in surprise. When we all finally understood what had happened just there, we burst out of laughers.

"Caleb!" Bella yelled in a severe authoritarian tone. She was scary at the moment. When she was yelling at me earlier, I wasn't scared because I was used to it. She used to yell a lot of shit at me back during our human time. But now… the kids were really afraid of her. "What did I say about using powers without reason?"

My son hard swallowed. I looked back at my daughter who looked like a really pissed off squirrel, taking into consideration that one can read the facial expressions of a squirrel. She/it was jumping all over the place and ran on the top of Caleb's head. She was scratching his face and making keen noises as if she was yelling at her brother.

Of course she wasn't hurting him for he was a vampire. And if a bear couldn't hurt us, I seriously doubted a tiny squirrel could. But when Caleb would turn Elena back into her former vampire form, he would have much to fear.

"Caleb, I'm warning you." Bella replied. She was starting to get angry. I could feel it. She slowly got up.

"I don't want her on me when she is turned back." He was trying to get his squirrel sister off of him.

The Cullen tried to hide their smile because they didn't want to upset my daughter some more but Emmett didn't even bother. He laughed harder than before.

"What a weird family…" He said out loud, through his laughers.

I finally got up myself and grabbed my daughter in my hands.

"Oh! Looks like daddy is finally getting into the family conflict." My brother chuckled only to be slapped by who I guessed was Rosalie.

My daughter tried to escape my grip but I caught her and hold on to her.

"Caleb, just turn her back." I told my son.

"Please. Understand that I care about my life." He replied, really afraid of what his mad sister will do to him.

"Come on… Just do it." Emmett said. He really wanted to see a fight.

"No, she is threatening my life." Caleb tapped his head. She must have been talking to him in his mind.

"Caleb. You do it now or you are forbidden to go into my library for a month." Bella was now threatening our son.

"_Not a real punishment."_ Emmett thought that she could have come up with something better. But, by the face that Caleb made, he thought it was quite a punishment. He must be like Bella and I about books.

"I…" He started.

"Caleb." Bella and I snarled at the same time. We both looked impatient and close to being very angry. My two sons leaned back deep into their seats.

"Oh ho! You did it. You pissed mom and dad. I always told you not to piss mom. She is bad enough alone. And I'm not sure I want to see dad angry at us. I mean you saw him earlier with mom. Not good. And if you continue like that, you're going to face the wrath of both of them." William whispered to his twin really fast and loud enough for all of us to hear.

"_Oh… Edward isn't that bad."_ Rosalie thought.

"_I want tot see that."_ Emmett was really expecting a fight. Something I wasn't.

"_I'm so glad I can't feel their emotions. I would definitely have a breakdown if I did."_ Jasper sighed.

"_Caleb should turn Elena back. Bella and Edward mad was a bad thing back then. Vampire Bella and Edward should be called apocalypse." _Carlisle chuckled quietly.

"_Poor little thing. I can't imagine how she must feel right now." _Esme was concerned about Elena.

"_I really want to see the future right now. See the possibilities of the outgoing but I just can't. Just plain black NOTHING."_ Alice grumbled.

I looked intently at my son. He sighed. Elena was back to her natural form in seconds.

"You freaking little Nerdy metamorphose asshole of a son of bitch of a fucki…" She was about to launch herself at her brother but I grabbed her arm and restrained her. Caleb wasn't sure if I was strong enough. Therefore, he put his arms right in front of his face, in a way that was supposed to protect him. My daughter looked at me. Huh, huh. Wrong word. She _glared_ at me.

"Let me go." She thought. She was growling, a lot.

"No." I shook my head. Since she was touching my arm, she could hear me. We continued our arguments mentally. And it annoyed the hell out of my brother.

"Let… me… go." She repeated.

"No. And don't be mad at me."

"Dad. Let me kick his ass."

"No, I won't. You shouldn't fight with your brother."

"But did you see what he did to me or were you too preoccupied by something else?" Damn, she had a vile tongue. "He freaking turned me into a squirrel… Without asking me beforehand." She was internally boiling of rage.

"I know. It was wrong. But you still shouldn't fight. It's not a proper way to resolve your problems."

"You kicked Simon ass." Damn… that was true. Why did kids always have to have things to say against their parents?

"Well… Bella made me see that it wasn't right. So I didn't damage him too much." I snickered. "And I didn't kick his ass. I punched his face. Once." She giggled at that, making people eager to know what we were talking about.

"Why do you have to be so reasonable?" She rolled her eyes.

"Someone has to be." I replied.

"Mom already is."

"True."

"Please? Pretty Please?"

"No."

"Fine." She grumbled. I brushed her hair gently and then squeezed her nose between my fingers.

"Good girl." I said out lout. She laughed and I joined her.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett shouted, really annoyed that he missed the entire conversation.

"I'm saving my daughter a lot of troubles. I just talked her out of attempt of murder." I said lightly, like the subject wasn't important at all.

Caleb swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Elle. It was just too tempting."

"Fine." She said, still a little angry. But she was just like Bella. She didn't hold grudges for a long time. She walked to her brother kissed his cheek and sat down in her previous seat between the twins. "Relax bro, I won't hurt you."

She looked like an angel right now. I was so proud of her. I sat down and pulled Bella back on my laps.

"Why the pride, Eddie?" Jasper asked me. I rolled my eyes. Everybody chuckled at that. My wife then kissed my cheek and dropped her shield so she could silently talk to me.

"_Good job, honey. I have no idea what you said but being a father really suits you well."_

I was beaming at that. She leaned into me and kissed my lips. What at first started with a gentle suitable kiss turned out into what we can call a make-out session.

"_So cute."_ Alice squealed.

"_Aw. She is so good for him."_ Esme thought. She was beaming for me.

"Get yourself a room." Emmett, William and Caleb shouted disgusted. Rosalie then slapped Emmett while Elena did the same with her brothers.

I knew that if Bella was still human, she would be blushing at that moment.

"I'm disappointed, Eddie. You prevented the fight." Emmett pouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you, brother. Though I'm not really sorry." I chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks dad. You saved my life. I owe you one." Caleb said shyly.

"You're welcome, son." We both passed our hand into our hair and started to laugh at that fact.

"_So much alike. Their expressions, postures, habits, features… everything. It's freaking me out."_ Rosalie compared me and my kids. It was true. We were pretty similar in many ways.

I couldn't believe it. It had been less than a day that I met my kids and that a saw my wife again after 90 years and we were already acting like a real family. It was good to know that there was no weirdness between us.

"So… where were we before the misconduct of twin on the right and the outburst the young lady that can be seen as the meatball in the hamburger?" We all looked at him for a second or two and started to laugh. Where did he get that analogy? She was stuck in the middle of the twin in sandwich but to call her a meatball? Sometimes my brothers were really the strangest men/vampires ever.

"Yup. So where were we?" Rosalie repeated making Elena groaned a little.

"Gangrene." Carlisle and I answered simultaneously.

"What's the gangrene?" Emmett got to be kidding. Right?

"It's when somebody is going mouldy." Caleb chuckled, nudging Elena in the ribs.

"What?" Emmett was disgusted.

"I was in decomposition, all right." She snapped.

"Yeah. She was turning black and she looked more and more like a mommy everyday. And she wasn't even dead yet." William explained laughing. Elena slapped is chest.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny. It wasn't my fault. And I would have like seeing you _going mouldy_."

"Hey! You're the one who jumped." William replied, rubbing his chest where his sister slapped him.

"I didn't jump. I fell. It's not the same thing."

"Yeah. Right."

"Enough." Bella snapped. "She got the gangrene and was about to die. The kids knew what I was and they were constantly harassing me to change them."

"We weren't harassing you." They all replied.

"We asked gently." Elena added.

"Yeah. Sure. So… on November 21st, 1935, she was at her worse and she pleaded me to change her. I couldn't just let her die, so I bit her. She was only 18."

"It's not that young…" My daughter muttered.

Nobody said anything, expecting her to continue. And she did.

"The twins were 15 at that time so I asked them to stay with the neighbours for a few time. I came back for them after two weeks."

"Only two weeks?" Jasper was shocked because he knew better than anyone else what a newborn could do.

"Yes. I know what you are thinking but I had friends to help me. Two nomads, but friends nonetheless."

"Who were they?" My father asked.

"Garrett and Travis."

"Garrett… Garrett from the independence war?" Emmett asked.

"Yes."

"Wow. He's a nice guy that dude."

"Yes, he is. Well both of them helped me with Elena. But she turned out to be a fast learner and she was soon able to control her bloodlust."

"I only jumped at their jugular twice each." She said smiling evilly.

"Yeah! And that scared the hell out of me." Caleb replied, shivering.

"But they finally got along." She smiled, probably remembering the past.

"What about the twins, if you do not mind my asking?" Esme asked shyly.

"It's all right Esme. The twins well, they were dying too. "

"How so?" Emmett was hoping for something funny.

"Stop that Emmett. There is nothing funny when someone is dying." Rosalie snapped at her husband. He grumbled.

"It's true. It is not funny. They almost didn't make it." Elena sobbed. Both her brothers wrapped their arms around her. It was beautiful to see.

"_Oh dear…"_ Esme thought about the worse scenarios.

"They were in a bank robbery. And they got shot. They were bleeding a lot and I was almost too late to save them. I had to 'resuscitate' Caleb for the venom to have effect on him. It was on April 2nd, 1937. They were both seventeen. We were still living with Garret and Travis at that time. So they help me, once again to control those two newborns. But then, they decided to move. I talked to Garret 5 years ago but he is no longer with Travis. I have no idea where they are today." She said without stopping once.

"You were in a bank robbery?" Alice said. She was sad for them.

"Yup. And it hurt like hell to get shot." Caleb said.

"We are lucky that we are now and forever bulletproof." William replied.

I rolled my eyes while the others laughed.

"That's basically our stories."

"Wait. Did you go after any jugulars during your newborn years?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett! It's not a question you should ask." Esme hissed.

"No it's all right Esme." Caleb intervened.

"Actually, both of us are the bad record of the family." William explain

"Don't say that." My wife replied. She didn't like that they were saying stuff like that. Me neither.

"But it's true, ma."

"I don't care how many you killed. The important thing is that you didn't want to. And even if you did, it wouldn't make you bad individuals." Bella said.

"Your mother's right. I don't know how many you killed. But, look, does Jasper look like a bad person?" I asked. Jasper raised one eyebrow, wondering why I was using him as an example. Alice hissed. But they knew that I didn't judge Jasper for what he did in the past.

"No. Of course not." Caleb replied.

"Thought he killed thousands." I said.

"Yes, but it's not the same…" William started.

"It doesn't change anything." I interrupted. "Look, before you said something about Bella being immune and me having super control over my bloodlust. Well it isn't really true."

"What?" My kids said.

"It is true, Edward." Carlisle replied.

"No." My father knew that I went 10 years hunting humans. Why was he saying otherwise.

"I know what you are thinking, son. You have control over your bloodlust. It's not because you hunted humans before that you do not have control." I rolled my eyes. He was so fuzzy about the proper words we should use.

"Oh, sorry father. But, the point of all this is that for 10 years, I was a traditional vampire."

They all gasped.

"No way." William said.

"How could you kill them?" Caleb asked.

"They were rapist, murderer, criminals…" I stopped. They seemed to understand. "Since I can read minds, I was tracking only the bad guys. But still, that doesn't give me the right of death. Am I a monster? Maybe."

"You are not." Bella replied. She kissed my cheek.

"Yeah you are not." The rest of my family agreed.

"See my point. Sons, you are no monsters either." I told my twins.

They nodded.

"Why do we have reasonable parents that are able to make you change your mind on about everything?" Caleb grumbled. We all laugh. God I love my family. And it was now complete.

* * *

**Characters**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

**Birthday:** June 20th, 1901**  
Transformation: **June 27th, 1920 by Carlisle Stephen Cullen**  
Eternal Age: **19 years old**  
Biological Mother: **Elizabeth Maria Smith Masen**  
Biological Father: **Edward John Masen Sir.**  
Power: **Mind Reader**  
Nicknames:** Ed, Eddie, Hot Stuff, Cheater  
**Physical Description: **His facial features are perfect and angular. He has a strong jaw line, a straight nose and full lips. His hair retains the unusual bronze shade that he inherited from his biological mother. His eyes were green during his human life. He is 6'2'' and has a slender but muscular body. He is very handsome even in the vampire standards. He is the most beautiful men of the Olympic Coven.**  
Personality: **He is very conservatory. He is a real gentleman. He is passionate by music and literature. He plays piano as a virtuoso. He is very affectionate of his wife. He is extremely stubborn. He has a good self control over his thirst because he believes himself to be a monster but he had lost few times control in his early years. He is a vegetarian.**  
Cause of Death:** He went to war at the end of the First World War and got shot. He entered the army in July and came back at the late November 1918. Unfortunately, he was sick: septicaemia. Carlisle, the doctor changed him after Edward's wife begged him to do everything in his power to save her husband.**  
Spouse: **Isabella Marie Swan Masen (January 16th, 1918)**  
Children:** Elena Elizabeth Masen  
William Edward Masen  
Caleb Anthony Masen**  
Other Members of Coven:** Carlisle Stephen Cullen  
Esme Charlotte Platt Evenson Cullen  
Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen  
Rosalie Carla Hale  
Mary Alice Brandon Cullen  
Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale

**Isabella Marie Swan Masen  
Birthday: **September 13th, 1901**  
Transformation:** February 14th, 1922 by Jasper Hale Whitlock**  
Eternal Age: **20 years old**  
Biological Mother: **Renee Margaret Higgenbotham Swan**  
Biological Father:** Charles Edgar Swan**  
Power: **Physical and Mental Shield**  
Nicknames: **Bella, Izzy, Isa, Bells, Bellisima,**  
Physical Description: **She has the reputation to be the most beautiful woman and vampire alive. Rosalie looks plain next to her. She has long dark brown hair. They curve a little to the middle of her back. In her human life, she had chocolate brown eyes. She was natural pale but her skin was perfect. Isabella is 5'4''.**  
Personality: **She is selfless and is kind to everybody but she is very stubborn. She has the best self control over her thirst for no particular reason which makes her a good vegetarian. She only tasted human blood when she turned her children into vampires. She has a simplistic view of the world but is pessimistic. She does not have a good self esteem. She likes to read books and to study.**  
Cause of Death: **She was in an asylum James made her run away. She hurt herself and started to bleed a lot. She was outside the basement when she ran into Jasper. He lost control for a slight second but it was too late. Peter, his friend took him away, leaving Isabella alone, turning into a vampire.**  
Spouse: **Edward Anthony Masen (January 16th, 1918)**  
Children: **Elena Elizabeth Masen  
William Edward Masen  
Caleb Anthony Masen**  
Other Members of Coven: **Elena Elizabeth Masen  
William Edward Masen  
Caleb Anthony Masen

**Elena Elizabeth Masen  
Birthday:** October 1st, 1917**  
Transformation: **November 21st, 1935 by Isabella Marie Swan Masen**  
Eternal Age: **18 years old**  
Biological Mother: **Isabella Marie Swan Masen**  
Biological Father: **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**  
Power: **Show thoughts through touch and talk to people in her mind (one way)**  
Nicknames:** Ella, Elle**  
Physical Description: **She is very beautiful and seems delicate. She has long bronze curly hair. In her human form, she had brown chocolate eyes. Elena is 5'6'' and is very slim. She is always well dressed and likes to comb her hair and those of others. She is very calm.**  
Personality: **She is extremely stubborn. She is very intelligent but doesn't really enjoy studying. She is very artistic. She is drawing all the time and plays many musical instruments such as piano and violin. She likes fashion and to shop. She is vegetarian and never tasted human blood in her entire existence.**  
Cause of Death: **She fell down from a tree and broke many bones. Since medicine at that time wasn't really advance, she didn't recieve the healthcare she should have. She caught the gangrene. Before she died, her mother changed her after her daughter begged her to.**  
Spouse: - **none -**  
Children: - **none -**  
Other Members of Coven: **Isabella Marie Swan Masen  
William Edward Masen  
Caleb Anthony Masen

**William Edward Masen  
Birthday: **December3rd, 1920 (created Avril 1920 )**  
Transformation: **April 2nd, 1937 by Isabella Marie Swan Masen**  
Eternal Age: **17 years old**  
Biological Mother: **Isabella Marie Swan Masen**  
Biological Father: **Edward Anthony Masen**  
Power: **Levitation**  
Nicknames:** Will, Willy, Boom Boom**  
Physical Description: **His face is angular. He has a strong jaw line, a straight nose such as his father. His hairs are like his mother but with reddish reflection in it. He is 6'0'' and is very handsome. When he was human, his eyes were green. There is no way to difference him from his twin.**  
Personality: **He is very playful such as his twin. They like to prank people. He is fascinated by cars and sports. He is less thoughtful than his brother but is no matter what a good man. He is vegetarian but has lost few times control. He is the one who had the most difficulty adapting his lifestyle.**  
Cause of Death: **He and his twin were in a bank when criminal attacked it. The two of them got shot at during the bank robbery.**  
Spouse: - **none -**  
Children: **- none -**  
Other Members of Coven: **Isabella Marie Swan Masen  
Elena Elizabeth Masen  
Caleb Anthony Masen

**Caleb Anthony Masen  
Birthday: **December 3rd, 1920**  
Transformation: **April 2nd, 1937 by Isabella Marie Swan Masen**  
Eternal Age: **17 years old**  
Biological Mother:** Isabella Marie Swan Masen**  
Biological Father: **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**  
Power: **He can change his and others' form, shape partially or completely.**  
Nicknames:** Caly, Lebby, Kale, Nerdy**  
Physical Description:** His face is angular. He has a strong jaw line, a straight nose such as his father. His hairs are like his mother but with reddish reflection in it. He is 6'0'' and is very handsome. When he was human, his eyes were green. There is no way to difference him from his twin.**  
Personality: **He is playful and likes to prank others. He likes cars, mechanics and sports but prefers sciences. He is the big brother who likes to take care of others and find solution to problems. He is vegetarian. He had lost a few times control over his thirst but not as much as his brother. He is trying hard to help him.**  
Cause of Death:** He and his twin were in a bank when criminal attacked it. The two of them got shot at during the bank robbery.**  
Spouse: -** none -**  
Children: **- none -**  
Other Members of Coven: **Isabella Marie Swan Masen  
Elena Elizabeth Masen  
William Edward Masen

**Carlisle**** Stephen Cullen  
Birthday: **March 23rd, 1642**  
Transformation: **May 8th, 1665 by an unknown human blood drinker**  
Eternal Age: **23 years old**  
Biological Mother: **- unknown -**  
Biological Father: **Pastor Stephen Malcolm Cullen**  
Power: **- none -**  
Nicknames:** Carl, Doc**  
Physical Description: **He is slender but muscular. He has blond hair and his eyes were blue when he was human. He is 6'0'' and is very handsome. He is the second most beautiful male vampire in the coven.**  
Personality: **He is extremely compassionate. He does not like killing living creature even if they deserve to. He is a doctor because he wants to save as many l lives he can. He cares deeply for his children and his wife. He is educated and knows a lot of things due to his long existence. He likes to experience new things nd learn about stuff. He is always there to help people.**  
Cause of Death: **Hewas attacked by a vampire while he was chasing a group of vampires in London, his hometown. He was left alone in the street and turned by himself. He is vegetarian and had never tasted human blood except when he turned his family members into vampires.**  
Spouse: **Esme Charlotte Platt Evenson Cullen**  
Children:** "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen"  
"Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen"  
"Rosalie Carla Hale"  
"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen"  
"Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale"**  
Other Members of Coven:** Edward Anthony Mason Cullen  
Esme Charlotte Platt Evenson Cullen  
Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen  
Rosalie Lillian Hale  
Mary Alice Brandon Cullen  
Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale

**Esme Charlotte Platt Evenson Cullen  
Birthday: **November 13th, 1895**  
Transformation: **January 19th, 1922 by Carlisle Stephen Cullen**  
Eternal Age: **26 years old**  
Biological Mother: **Janet Evelyn Fraser Platt**  
Biological Father: **George Kyle Platt**  
Power: -** none -**  
Nicknames:** Es, Mee**  
Physical Description: **She has caramel hair that end on her shoulders. She has a heart-shaped face with little dimples. She is slender but rounded and soft. She is not muscular and looks very fragile. She is around 5'5''. When she was a human, her eyes were amber.**  
Personality: **She is very lovable and loves passionately every members of her family. She does not like seeing people suffer, even those who deserves to. She likes to purchase houses and renovate them. She is an inside designer. She loves her adoptive children as much as if they were hers. She is extremely sad for Edward who seems to be so lonely.**  
Cause of Death: **Her husband was abusing her so when she found out she was pregnant, she ran away. Her new born son died and she jumped of a cliff to kill herself because she had nothing left. But Carlisle found her and bit her because he was in love with her ever since he has healed her from injuries when she was sixteen years old.**  
Spouse: **Charles Thomas Evenson  
Carlisle Stephen Cullen**  
Children:** Simon Carl Evenson  
"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen"  
"Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen"  
"Rosalie Lillian Hale"  
"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen"  
"Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale"**  
Other Members of Coven:** Carlisle Stephen Cullen  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen  
Rosalie Lillian Hale  
Mary Alice Brandon Cullen  
Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale

**Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen  
Birthday: **May 27th, 1915**  
Transformation: **July 5th, 1935 by Carlisle Stephen Cullen**  
Eternal Age: **20 years old**  
Biological Mother:** Caitlin Sara McKenzie McCarty**  
Biological Father: **Christopher Oliver McCarty**  
Power: **- none -**  
Nicknames:** Em, Teddy, Emmy Bear**  
Physical Description: **He is the tallest of the Olympic Coven with his 6'4''. He is burly and extremely muscular. He is the most intimidating of all the Cullens. He has slightly curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks. He is the strongest vampire.**  
Personality: **He never takes anything seriously. He always pranks people and likes to joke about everything. He likes sports. He likes to fight with his siblings. He is the big brother of his coven.**  
Cause of Death: **He was walking in the wood when he encountered a bear. It attacked him and he almost died but Rosalie found him. She brought him back to Carlisle so he could be changed safely.**  
Spouse: **Rosalie Lillian Hale**  
Children: **- none -**  
Other Members of Coven:** Carlisle Stephen Cullen  
Esme Charlotte Platt Evenson Cullen  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Rosalie Lillian Hale  
Mary Alice Brandon Cullen  
Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale

**Rosalie Lillian Hale  
Birthday:** April 12th, 1915**  
Transformation: **March 16th, 1933 by Carlisle Stephen Cullen**  
Eternal Age: **18 years old**  
Biological Mother: **Christina Paula Jones Hale******  
Biological Father: **Robert David Hale**  
Power: **- none -**  
Nicknames:** Rose, Rosy, Rosa, Blondie**  
Physical Description: **She is one of the most beautiful vampires in the world. She is tall, 5'8''. She has statuesque posture and had long wavy blonde hair. When she was human, her eyes were violets. She is extremely elegant and cares a lot about her physical appearance.**  
Personality: **She is extremely selfish and always thinks about herself first. She is offended whenever something is said against her. She believes she is the most beautiful creature on earth and is proud about it, until she meets Bella. She is hard to reach but once she is a friend, she really is a good person. She hates aggressors.**  
Cause of Death: **Her fiancé, Royce King, and his friends aggressed her and raped her in the street. She nearly died but Carlisle found her in the street and brought her back at his home to change her.**  
Spouse: **Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen**  
Children:** - none -**  
Other Members of Coven:** Carlisle Stephen Cullen  
Esme Charlotte Platt Evenson Cullen  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen  
Mary Alice Brandon Cullen  
Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen  
Birthday: **June 16th, 1901**  
Transformation: **March 20th, 1920 by an unknown vampire**  
Eternal Age: **18 years old**  
Biological Mother:** - unknown -**  
Biological Father:** - unknown -**  
Power: **She can see the future.**  
**** Nicknames:** Al, Ali, Psychic, Pixie, Spiky**  
Physical Description: **She is a particularly small pixie-like woman. She is about 4'11''. She has a graceful gait and her hairs are short, spiky and black. She is into fashion and never wears the same thing twice.**  
Personality:** She is super hyper all the time. She is a shopaholic. She is always smiling and dancing. She gets annoyed easily and cares about Jasper more t than anything else in the world. She doesn't remember her human past but doesn't really care about it. She cares more about the future.**  
Cause of Death: **A vampire changed her because he loved her but was soon killed by another James who wanted to feed on Alice. James got mad because she was turned and killed the other vampire.**  
Spouse: **Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale**  
Children: **- none -**  
Other Members of Coven:** Carlisle Stephen Cullen  
Esme Charlotte Platt Evenson Cullen  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen  
Rosalie Lillian Hale  
Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale

**Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale  
Birthday: **September 1st, 1843**  
Transformation: **December 22nd, 1863 by Maria**  
Eternal Age: **20 years old**  
Biological Mother: **Catherine Jane Williams Whitlock**  
Biological Father: **John Henry Whitlock**  
Power: **Empath. Can feel and control emotions of others around him.**  
Nicknames:** Jazz, Jazzy, Empath, Maso**  
Physical Description: **He is tall, 6'1'', muscular but lean. He has honey blond wavy hair that reaches his chin. His body is covered with crescent-shaped scars due to many years of fighting and training newborn vampires. He has scars on his neck that were made by nails.**  
Personality: **He is the newest vegetarian vampire of the coven. He started to feel on animal because he felt what his human preys were feeling when he attacked them. He is charismatic. He is extremely careful about the others because he can feel what they feel and wants to help them. He is also wary about strangers. Everybody is a threat to him. He is a soldier and the best fighter of the coven with Edward.**  
Cause of Death: **He encounters three women during the American Civil War who turned out to be vampires. Maria, the leader turned him because she found him attractive.**  
Spouse: **Mary Alice Brandon Cullen**  
Children: **- none -**  
Other Members of Coven:** Carlisle Stephen Cullen  
Esme Charlotte Platt Evenson Cullen  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen  
Rosalie Lillian Hale  
Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjou**

**Please Review...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

I hope you enjoy this new chapter...  
I still don't know when i will be updating. My semester is almost over and i am in kind of a rush with all the assignment i have due.

i'll update as soon as I can, either this story or the others

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"I could stay here with you for forever." My wife purred in my chest. I thought that her giggles were the most beautiful sound on her earth but I was so wrong. Her purrs were much more amazing than her laughers.

I ran my fingers back and forth on her back, making her purr some more. I smiled at the fact that I could provoke such a reaction from my beloved wife. "I could too. But someday, we will have to go back to the house. Otherwise they will come and get us." I chuckled.

"They wouldn't." She replied.

"Oh. Maybe not the kids. But you don't know my family that much." She huffed.

"Carlisle wouldn't let them ruin our moment. He cares too much about his children to lose them." She said with an evil smile on her face. Damn, I loved my wife. She was an angel and a demon in one hot body. I kissed her forehead.

We were in my meadow. We were at night and we were looking at the stars in the sky, inter alia. After all our stories were done, we talked a little and I decided I wanted some time alone with my wife. I wanted to pass some times with my children too but at that moment, my wife occupied all my thoughts. I missed her so much. 90 years. It had been 90 years since the last time I saw her. And now, she was here, in my arms. There was no weirdness between us, and for that I was thankful. It was like we had never been apart.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ She silently asked me. It was quite handy the fact that she could lift her shield. I could hear her thoughts only when she wanted me too. Therefore, she could talk to me without my brothers knowing what she was telling me.

"How lucky I am."

"_About?"_ Did she really have to ask? I turned slightly so I would face her. I looked into her eyes and saw all the love she had for me.

"I am lucky, because about a century ago, I met you. I am lucky because I fell in love with you and that you loved me back. I am so lucky that I was the man who married you. I am lucky because you were pregnant with my daughter. I am lucky because I survived the war. Okay, I know. I 'died' because of it but it was meant to happen. I am also lucky because, it might sound selfish but, you are vampire. I am so lucky because you changed our kids into one of us. I am so lucky because I left you pregnant back then, twice. I am just… lucky." I kissed her nose. She giggled.

"_I can see your point."_ She thought. _"I can't believe how sad you must have been. If you loved me just a fraction of what I feel for you, it must have been hell. It was really hard for me and I had the kids with me. You had a family, but it wasn't your blood. I know it doesn't change a lot of things but still... I'm sorry for you."_

"Don't be. You are here now. And I am not letting you go. Not ever again."

She stroked my cheek with her hand. I looked at it and smiled. She still had her wedding ring on like I had mine on. She saw what I was looking at and smiled.

"_I never took it off."_

"Me neither."

She climbed onto me. She was now completely resting on him. She pulled her face down to mine and gently kissed me. She ran her hands in my hair just like she used to in the past. I, on the other hand, slid my fingers under her shirt. We continued kissing for what felt like minutes, but the sun was rising. _Time passes fast when you are in good company._

I rolled her on her back and continued kissing her. Only this time I was on top. I was in charge. I let everything around me fade away. My focus was only on Bella until I heard the voice of my pixie little sister.

"_Please__, tell me you are descent."_ I heard Alice thought.

I growled. My wife looked at me, wondering if she did something wrong. She was always blaming herself. I shook my head.

"_There are some things I so do not want to see. And if they are hooking up… that is __definitely something I do NOT want to see."_ Jasper seriously wished we weren't doing anything beyond kissing. They were close enough for him to feel our emotions. _"Bad. Bad. Bad… We should wait. So much lust. Too much lust coming from Edward. I'm glad I can't feel her. One is enough."_

I laughed at my brother's thought. Bella rose one eyebrow. _"Tell me what is so funny."_

"Jasper and Alice are coming our way. And Jasper is wishing that we are still wearing pants. In fact, he really is scared that he is going to see both of us in a compromising position. He can feel our love for one another and he doesn't want to imagine what we are currently doing." I explained.

"Is that why you growled earlier?" She asked me.

"Yes. I seriously wished we had more time. And when I told you they would be coming, I wasn't kidding."

"I guess Carlisle doesn't value his children's limbs." She replied. She wasn't mad. She was kidding, I knew it. But still, she looked pissed on the outside. I was probably the only one, with Jasper of course who knew her well enough to know how she felt at the moment. Okay maybe the kids too. But for the rest of my family? Maybe Carlisle but I doubted so. He knew her, but no that personally. And seriously, the fact that I was able to understand her fully that fast after our long separation was amazing. I really felt like I never left. She was still mine in every possible way.

She started kissing me again. I could hear my siblings approaching and I was sure she could hear them too.

"If you want to traumatise Jasper, you are doing exactly what you should." I whispered in her hear when I felt her pulling my shirt up. She giggled.

"That might be my intention. They shouldn't interrupt." She started kissing me again. _"But I might just want to kiss you and touch you too."_

I kissed her back.

"I knew we should have waited." Jasper grumbled when they arrived in the meadow. I looked up. He had his back turned to us. Alice was simply smiling.

"Oh. Jazzy. I knew they wouldn't actually be doing anything serious." She giggled.

"How? You can't see her." He stated, still not looking at us. When Bella was lifting her shield, she wasn't lifting it completely. She was simply allowing me in. Every other powers weren't working on her. It was amazing.

"They probably did it when they arrived here in the first place. Edward knew we would be coming after some times."

He all laughed, except for Jasper who really was uncomfortable.

"What do you want Alice, Jasper." I asked casually.

Jasper finally turned around and if he was human, I was sure he would be crimson red. I must say we were in a compromised position. We hadn't moved yet. His face was way too funny to actually accommodate him.

Bella was there, on her back. Her shirt was pulled up a little so we could see he belly. I was over her, between her legs, although our bottom clothes were still on. My shirt was a foot away from us. And we were grinning like two idiots.

"We have a family meeting in half an hour. We have to come home." Alice explained, still smiling at us. _"I'm so happy for you Edward."_

"And since you don't answer your phone… We had to come and tell you." Jasper said. _"Cute, but not something I want to see about my little brother."_

I chuckled. "Fine, we are coming."

My wife pouted. _"Already?"_

"We'll come back." I whispered in her ear as a got up. I then helped her up. She gave me my shirt back. We then all ran toward our home.

"So… did you see something that you didn't want to see, Jazz." Emmett teased.

"Yup. Definitely. I will have to wash my eyes with soap for a week." He replied.

"Yurk. You guys definitely want to alter my mind for eternity you know." Caleb shouted from the other room.

"Oh. Come one. It wasn't that bad." Alice rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, not that bad?" Emmett asked as we all walked in the dining room where the family meeting would be held. Instead of the 7 chairs that were usually around the table, there were 11 of them. Esme and Carlisle thought of everything.

"It was that bad." Jasper said. "I never imagine Edward making out. It's disturbing. I need time to adjust." We all laughed at that.

"But they still had their clothes on." Alice replied, smirking at Jasper.

"Edward was missing his shirt."

"You already saw Edward without a shirt."

"But not making out with a girl."

"Still…"

"And that girl's shirt wasn't pulled up until I could almost…"

"Stop!" My kids shouted at the same time.

"Too much information." William simply said.

"You guys have no sympathy for us, hein?" Caleb was glaring at us.

We all laughed.

"It's not funny." Elena mumbled. "I love you dad. I love you mom. But I don't want to know how I was created. So please, tell us to leave beforehand or just leave yourself and tell us not to search for you. I'll understand but don't give me details."

"Okay." Bella and I agreed. They didn't want to know. I could understand that. I didn't want them to know either. But they would have to understand that with my brothers in the family, they will definitely hear some teasing that might disturb them.

"Family meeting." Carlisle said, entering the room with Esme.

We all sat down around the table.

"What do we do?" He simply asked.

"What do you mean dad?" Emmett asked.

"What is the story?" He demanded.

"I still don't get it." Damn, he was slow. Rosalie slapped him behind the head.

"Ouch. Babe what was that for?"

"Listen, you dumb bear. We are not supposed to know each other at all. But Bella and Edward are married. Do you think they will be able to stay away from each other any longer." She paused only a second, not letting him answer. "No. Not after 90 years. And anyway, people saw us leaving with the kids after school."

"So, what is the story? How do we know each other? How come Bella and Edward are together? How come Edward looks a lot like the kids?" Alice asked those questions out loud.

"We are going to answer each question one at a time." Esme said gently.

"So… Bella you are the kids' cousin?" Jasper asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to be in the same year as Elena and I didn't want to pass for her twin. It would be weird to couples of twins in one family." She chuckled. "So I am the cousin on their mother's side."

"I have an idea." Caleb said, out of the blue.

"For what, sweetheart?" Bella asked.

"Well we look a lot like that, like more that to you. So I guess he could be our cousin too." He declared.

"That's gross. Two cousins in love." Emmett was disgusted.

"They wouldn't be related." My son rolled his eyes.

"Yes they will." My brother replied.

"Not if he is from our father's side." Caleb grinned.

We were silent.

"I don't get it." Emmett finally said.

"It will work. And explain why we know each other." I said, agreeing with my son's idea.

"I don't get it." My brother repeated.

"Yeah me neither." William was as lost as Emmett.

"Okay, Mama is a Swan. We are some Smiths. And dad's a Cullen but before he was a Masen." Elle said.

"Look. Our mother was a Swan and she had a brother who had a daughter, Mama. And our father, Smith had a sister who married a Masen with which she had a son, Daddy." Caleb explained. "At one party, we, Smiths, reunited both our family sides and Bella and Edward met and Ta Ra Ta Ta Ra Ta Ta. Love at first sight."

"Oh!" Emmett and William finally understood.

"And that is why Edward wasn't interested in other girls. Because his heart was already token." Rosalie said.

"It actually is true." I said.

"Yes. But girls in school are going to find it so romantic. Especially now that you are both in the same school." Alice squealed.

"And they are going to be so jealous of the popular Izzy." Jasper shivered at the thought of all the emotions of the teenagers. "And if I remember properly, boys mentioned that 'Edward ought not to put his claws on one of the new girls'."

"What?" I was wide-eyed.

"They did not want you to diminish their chances with your girls." He chuckled.

"Humph. If I find you with one of these assholes, young lady, you shall deal with me." I pointed my finger at my daughter.

"Come on, dad. I'm not that crazy. They are all so… not interesting." Elle replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so we can tell that, we were still in vacations when they arrived in Forks." Carlisle said. "That we were expecting them and that now, well the family is whole." Carlisle looked straight at Bella. If she could, she would be crying. I knew it.

"Oh, Carlisle." She got up and walked to my father. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Bella, you always were part of this family. Even if we thought you were dead." He pulled her away slightly, only to look at her in the eyes.

"Carlisle… Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart. I must say, you had always been a better match for Edward than your Blondie of a sister Anna." He admitted to her. We all laughed. She hugged him again.

"So… we have school tomorrow." Rosalie stated the obvious.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they realise that Bella is taken." Alice squealed.

"And that Edward is taken." Emmett added.

"I would definitely wait." Jasper replied. We all laughed. Poor Jasper. He would have to feel all their deception, anger, jealousy, excitement and all the other emotions they would be feeling. I would hear their thoughts. It was going to be hard. I knew it. Them, imagining Bella or myself… I would probably want to snap some heads off tomorrow. But I'll behave. Everything will be alright.

* * *

What did you think?  
I know it wasn't really long but i didn't have time to write more

**Please, Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody!  
I know it's been so long since I updated this story, and for that I am sorry. This chapter is not as long as the last ones because I have other things to do that write stories all the time.  
I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18**

"It's going to be all right, Bella." I told my wife. She smiled at me and gently kissed my lips.

"Oh, I know that. I do not need the pixie you call a sister to tell me that." She said, hugging my waist.

"Hey!" Alice came running next to us. She glared at Bella making my wife burst out in laughers. "I am NOT a pixie." Alice stomped her foot.

"We love you the way you are, Auntie. And that comes with the Pixie characteristics." Elena rapidely kissed my sister's cheek before taking her purse and heading outside to the cars.

Alice pouted, stuck her tongue out at us and then followed my daughter outside. I couldn't believe how easily and rapidly my human family integrated themselves perfectly in the coven. We were now a huge vampire family. But we just all fitted in so well.

We were still at my place but we soon needed to go and head to school. That was going to be painful. I would be hearing all their filthy thoughts when they all figured I was with Bella.

"You know, I could put my shield on and protect you from the vile teenagers' thoughts." Bella giggled, gently pulling me out of the house by the hand.

"That would be appreciated." I sighed in relief to the fact that I wouldn't hear all the students fantasizing about me or worse... My wife.

Jasper came running toward us and kneeled in front of Bella. "Oh. Please! Bella. Protect me as well. I know I don't deserve it, but..." He sobbed and I tried my hardest not to laugh out loud. To see my most feared brother begging my tiny wife… it was just hilarious. Especially when he didn't need to beg Bella to have something from her. She would have gladly accepted to protect him without all this. "... I don't want to feel them. I don't want to feel them."

Bella giggled before gently patting his shoulder. He sobbed a little. "Of course I'll protect you Jasper. And you deserve it by the way." My brother stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you so much, Bella." He then walked to his wife and entered the car, much more relaxed than before.

"You made his day, you realise that?" I whispered in my wife's hear. I was encircling her waist with my arms as she was leaning against my chest. I kissed her neck and she sighed.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"I missed you." She whispered. I was probably the only one to hear it. But it was filled with so much love, my heart was instantly warm. Jasper turned his head toward us and arched an eyebrow.

"I missed you too, baby. So damn much." She turned her head and arched one eyebrow. I wasn't the kind to swear for any reason. She then kissed me full lips. I completely forgot where I was until William started talking.

"You seriously should stop licking each other's tonsils. It's disgusting." We pulled apart and laughed out loud. Our children should get used to PDA because I wasn't planning on removing my hands from my wife's perfect body anytime soon.

We got in the car and drove to school. We needed two cars since we were nine. I drove with my biological family as my siblings rode together in Emmett's Jeep.

When we arrived in the parking lot, all the heads turned instantly in our direction. As usual, we, the Cullens, were the principal gossip in this school. And i couldn't imagine what it would be like when they all figured out that Izzy, as they all call her, was my girlfriend – cough – wife. And that i was related to the kids. Damn it. It was going to be awful.

I stopped my car in its usual place and looked at my family. They seemed completely indifferent to the situation. My siblings in the other car though, were feeling and thinking different things. Emmett was smug. He couldn't wait for the drama to begin, along with the gossps. Alice was jumpy, excited to see the reaction of the students because Bella had still to drop her shield. Alice's power, as well as Jasper's and mine were sort of useless right now. Rosalie was little bit jealous because no matter how many times she told herself that she was the most beautiful woman, she knew deep inside that my Bella was... simply... a true godess, a fallen angel. Jasper was anxious. First of all, school was always hard on him because he could feel all the hormonal teenagers at the same time. He knew that Bella was going to protect him but he feared that somehow, on time she was going to lose her concentration and that he would catch glimpses of students' emotions. Second, he still had difficulty to control his bloodlust. And being surrounded by people is not that easy for a recent vegetarian vampire.

I took a deep breath in and stepped out of my car, my family following behind.

"The Cullens are here. With the Smiths. Why?" I heard people talking to each other, and i simply stepped out of my car for heaven's sake.

"I wonder what the thing with the Smiths is. Yesterday they all ate together. And now they drive together."

"If Cullen put his paws on one of the girls, I'll..."My brother chuckled next to me at this comment.

"He already did. About a century ago." Emmett muttered, still laughing. The students didn't hear his comment but they could clearly see that he was amused by something.

"And nobody here is good enough for his daugther so... no chance." Jasper laughed along with Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

"Today, I'm going to ask Izzy out." Mike Newton said to his friend. _Oh... No... You won't._

Bella grabbed my collar and kissed me in front of everybody. She had a non-subtle way to scream out loud that she was taken, and that I was off the market. I could literally feel the glare of all the students in the school directed at us. Females wanted to rip Bella apart and males wanted to be in my place.

"Euh… dad…" William said uncomfortably only to be punched by Caleb.

"It's Edward, you idiot! Or cousin if you prefer." They were so funny because they were constantly arguing. And I wasn't stressed out about his mistake because I was sure nobody heard him.

I slightly pushed away from my wife. She smiled as she knew exactly what I was thinking. Today was going to be a long day.

"Come on." She pulled me toward the school, my hand never leaving hers. My children soon followed behind us, talking to the rest of my family.

And then, I smelt it. A wet dog smell. Damn it. What did they want from us, here, in high school?

There, standing next to a bunch of bikes were Sam Uley and three other pups, one of them being the beta, Jacob Black.

Bella didn't seem to mind as she continued to walk straight ahead. I gently pulled her hand, stopping her. She turned around and arched one eyebrow. But I wasn't really looking at her. My family was soon next to me.

"We should take this away from human ears." Jasper said. Even without his ability, he was able to guess what other people were feeling. At the moment, it was quite easy to do actually. They were angry and murderous.

They nodded and walked to the forest, near the house.

"Drop your shield for me, please." I whispered in my wife's ear as softly pushed her forward, my hand on the small of her back. I was sure the wolves even with their good hearing couldn't have heart me.

She arched one eyebrow again but finally dropped her shield. The dogs finally stopped walking and turned around sharply. I was standing next to Bella, my hand on her arm. My family was right beside me, unconsciously protecting the kids, hiding them from our natural enemies. My instincts were also telling me to push Bella behind me but I knew that if I did, she would be on my back for a good century before I could earn her forgiveness.

"So it's true." Jacob sneered angrily. _"We shouldn't have believed them. Ephraim shouldn't have believed them."_

"_Edward. Can you hear me?" _Jasper mentally asked me. I nodded very subtly. A movement only someone who was looking for it could see. _"They are more than angry. They literally want to kill us."_

His comment meant that we were in deep trouble, not only because those wolves were uncontrollable when they were angry. But also because I could feel other of them running our way through the trees. His comment also meant that Bella lifted her shield from Jasper as well, which was going to help me a lot to calm them down.

"Sam. Jacob. Jared. Paul." I saluted them as politely as I could manage. "What do we owe you the honour?" When Carlisle wasn't around to deal with them or other visitors, I was usually the diplomatic one, along with Jasper, who was messing with their emotions.

"During your vacation you created four vampires. We smelled them, and here they are. You broke the treaty." Sam snarled. I arched one eyebrow at his conclusion.

"Euh… What?" Emmett asked, his mind reflecting his words.

"_And they dare lie to us when the evidences are right in front of us."_ Paul growled along with Jared. Jasper then sent more calming waves, trying to prevent them from phasing.

"What is that wet dog smell?" William asked from behind me, sniffing the air with a disgusted face on.

"Not the time, Will." I stated, never moving my eyes away from the wolves.

"Since you broke the treaty, we are allowed to disseminate you, because you are the same as all the others of your kind." Jacob explained harshly, already starting to shake. Meaning he was going to phase in any minute.

"Kill us?" Caleb laughed out loud. "Kill us? You are kidding, right?" William soon joined in after him.

"Shut up, you fucking newborns." Paul snapped, making my wife snarled in response.

"_Those mutts are so stupid."_ Rosalie thought so highly of them, as usual.

"We didn't bite them." I simply replied my hands up in the air in a sign of surrender.

"Bite us?" My wife sneered. And here we were. I smirked as I knew they just unleashed a very pissed off Mrs. Masen. "Bite us?" She glared at the pups who slightly shivered when they met her eyes. "He didn't bite us. Not yesterday, not last week, not ever."

The four of them flinched away when she took few steps forward, her hands in fists. You didn't want to mess with her, especially not when she was angry. And that was what they were doing. And she was apparently more than angry. And nobody was brave enough to face my wife when she was moody. I was the only exception to that rule.

"I am way older than your great-great-grand-pa. So will you just shut the hell up and leave my husband and his family AND my kids alone." She spitted before turning around and walking away from four very stunned Quileutes.

I was just standing there, admiring my wife. Elena ran after her and started to calm her down.

"Dude. I wonder who wears the pants in this couple of yours." Emmett laughed.

"Speak for yourself, Em." I replied chuckling. He stopped laughing at once, glaring at me. _"I definitely wear the pants."_ I arched one eyebrow at his thoughts.

"Emmett. You would never face Rosalie the way Edward did with Bella. So… " Alice giggled when Emmett started pouting.

"He cares too much for his life." Rosalie smirked as she looked tenderly at her husband.

"_I don't understand."_ Sam thought, which brought me back to the current situation.

"Isabella was my human wife." The four dogs' eyes widened as their mouth fell open. "She was changed, but I didn't know at the time. So were my children; Elena, William and Caleb."

"You're shitting us!" Jared exclaimed.

"Euh… Look at us." Caleb pointed to himself and his brother. "And look at him." He then pointed his finger at me. "Tell again that he is shitting you, as you so kindly say so."

"_Same face…"_ Sam thought.

"_Same stature…"_ Jared examined us closely and finally accepted our explaining.

The wolves around us then came out from their hidden spot. They were behind the four still in their human forms.

"And Elena is?" Paul asked.

"She is the girl who ran after my wife." I replied. "She is the exact copy of Bella, except with my hair."

"_I didn't even see that leech…"_ I growled at Jacob's thought.

I growled furiously at his thought. That puppy could call me whatever he wanted, but he couldn't insult my children that way, nor my wife.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"What did he think to set you off?" Rosalie giggled cruelly.

"It was probably something not so kind about dear Bellisima or the beloved daughter of his." Emmett chuckled.

"Stop calling me Bellisima, Emmett." Bella came back and next to her was standing Elena, holding her arm, both in comfort and restrain. "It is almost as bad as Isabella."

She was talking to my brother although her eyes were fixed on the Quileutes. She was still glaring at them with all the hatred she possessed. They flinched again and looked away. Most of them looked at my daughter for it was the first time they really saw her. After all, she was hidden behind us during the previous confrontation.

That was when I heard something that set me off. I was seeing red and I couldn't help myself but want to tear that son of bitch apart.

"If you dare continue that train of thought, you are so going to lose that head of yours." I threatened the mutt who couldn't turn his eyes from my daughter.

Jacob finally looked at me and saw all the hatred that I was throwing his way. He flinched and back up a little. He looked so helpless at the moment. He didn't really understand what just happened when he looked at Elena for the first time. He knew what happened, but he couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. A wolf with a vampire. Nuh huh. Never. Not my daughter.

"What is it honey?" Bella touched my arm, trying to get my attention, but I didn't look at her. I was looking at Jacob, the pup who just imprinted on my daughter.

"What is going on?" Paul asked, clearly angry at my outburst. After all, I just threatened a member of his pack. He was shaking, showing that he might phase at any time.

"Paul, calm down." Sam ordered. He then looked at Jacob and gasped. He recognized the look on his face instantly, for it already happened to him with Emily. He then looked at my daughter.

Bella followed his glance and stared at Elena. My wife then snarled.

"You have to be kidding." She gasped. Elena was simply looking at Jacob as he was looking back at her. I hated him at the moment, more than I ever did. But I couldn't bring myself to hurt him, because it would not only hurt him, but my daughter too. I knew that look. It was the same Bella and I shared. And I knew what happened when the both of us were parted. It wasn't good. I didn't want that for my daughter.

"Elena Elizabeth Masen." Bella grabbed our daughter's arm and shook it a little. Elena looked at her mother. "Don't you dare, young lady!"

"Why?" She simply asked.

"He's a dog." Bella spat venomously.

"Since when are you so close minded?" This comment took Bella aback. It was true though. My wife was always known for her compassion and kind heart. She never judged anyone on first sight. But she could hold a grudge for so long. And the Quileutes just happened to be on her bad side.

"You are way too young." Bella finally responded after a few moments.

"I'm 93 years old, Mama."

"92" I argued.

"93 in about two months." She rolled her eyes as she moved her eyes to me. She was silently pleading me to understand. And I did. I just didn't want it to happen.

"You are only 18." Bella growled.

"So what?" Elena arched an eyebrow in defiance. "You were sixteen when you married daddy."

"Don't talk about marriage." I grabbed my wife's hand, trying to restrain her from doing something really stupid. It wouldn't be nice if she attacked at the moment. I knew she wouldn't physically harm our daughter, but she could try and jump to Jacob's throat.

"I am not." She looked at her mother for what felt like hours. They just stared, both silently pleading the other.

Then Bella sighed. She looked at me, clearly annoyed by the situation.

"Why do we have so reasonable children? Hein? Can you tell me why?" She didn't let me answer. She just walked away. Elena was squealing as she knew she had her mother's approval.

But approval to what? Love at first sight with a dog? Boyfriend/girlfriend relationship? Making out at all time?

I looked at my family. They were all astonished. From what I heard from them, they knew what had happened. But they couldn't believe it was possible for a wolf and a vampire to be soul mates.

The Quileutes on the other hand were parted between the ones who were happy that Jacob imprinted and the ones who were disgusted by it. I glared at the last group.

"Daddy?" My daughter gave me the best puppy eyes I ever saw in my long existence. Alice's were nothing next to those of my daughter.

I sighed as I knew that she was going to get what she wanted.

"No funny business, okay?" I pointed my finger at her. My tone clearly meant that I wasn't kidding and that I was dead serious. She grinned and nodded. I turned to Jacob. "Understood?" I said harshly. He nodded too, gulping.

_Good. Pup. Fear me!_

"You better!" Caleb now stood in front of Jacob.

"Cause if you don't, you won't just piss off a clearly already angry vampire mommy and overprotective soldier daddy, but also deadly uncontrollable twin brothers."

I smiled when I saw my two sons glaring at the man who just stole the heart of their sister. They then grabbed her arms and pulled her away toward the school. She kept glancing back at Jacob.

"Sam." I bowed my head, silently saying goodbye. I then followed my family, my siblings next to me. We left the wolves there, standing in the woods, astonished.

* * *

So... what did you think?  
Elena is basically Renesmee. I just changed the name because it didn't fit in my story.

**Review... Please**


	19. AN

**ON HOLD**

I'm sorry to inform you that this story is officially on hold. I don't know when I will update this story, or even finish it. I lack of motivation and I want to focus on rewritting Undercover and my new story On Terrible Days. It does not mean that I am not working on this story though. I still am. It's just that I have nothing good to giive you at the moment about this.

Sorry,

Anna


End file.
